Family Revelations
by GhostFireGirl
Summary: The Giant War is over but will a secret about one daughter of Wisdom change that? Can she find the strength to overcome her fear about her mortal side or will it destroy her and all she cares about? (7 months, 28 days)
1. A Phone Call

**This is a story I've been plotting since The Sword of Summer has come out. The setting and plot will be after Blood of Olympus but will only be featuring aspects of The Sword of Summer as well as Alex Fierro from Hammer of Thor, there will also be no Trials of Apollo stuff except Leo. Oh and, please no flame. Thank you very much and on with the first chapter. Be sure to R/R.**

* * *

It all started with a phone call, Fredrick Chase was having dinner with his wife and two sons, Matthew and Bobby. It was interrupted by a ringing phone. Fredrick checked the caller id and saw it was his brother, Randolph Chase. He sighed and answered. "What do you want, now?" the blonde man frowned as he heard angry breaths on the other side of the phone. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think _He_ wouldn't find out?" Randolph told the younger man. Now Fredrick was confused and asked, "What are you talking about Randolph?" "My dear little niece. I found out something very interesting about Annabeth." Fredrick Chase froze in his seat, staring straight ahead. He could hear muffled breathing, "Annabeth… what did you do to her? Answer me, Randolph!" He yelled back at the phone, he just chuckled and said, "Your daughter won't be harmed… much. That is, if you cooperate. I want my birthright, Fredrick, give it to me. Until you decide let's see how much pain she can endure. You have 48 hours to decide." The phone disconnected and Fredrick dropped it on the ground. It landed with a dull thud. "Fred, what's wrong?" his wife, Rebecca asked.

"Annabeth's been kidnapped, I need to go handle this. I want you and the boys on the road in an hour. I don't care where, just you have to leave." He told the three members of his family. Rebecca nods and ushers the boys upstairs to pack. She tells her husband, "Be careful, and go get our daughter back." He's shocked by the statement but smiles at his wife. Fredrick goes into his office and pulls out a worn duffel bag.

After about half an hour the boys and their mother pack the car and leave their father and husband behind. The aging blonde man sets off to Camp Jupiter. He's grateful he can see through the Mist but right now, he wished he had never heard of the gods, any of them. After arriving under the bridge that was the first entrance to the camp he slipped in and made it all the way to the Little Tiber without many problems. He was stopped by two sentries on duty. "Halt, who are you? What business do you have here?" A male sentry told him. "Please, I need to speak to your Praetors. It's very urgent. My daughter has been kidnapped." Fredrick told the Roman demigods. The older of the pair handcuffed him and brought him into the camp. The good and bad news for Fredrick Chase was that it was dinnertime for the legionaries. The younger boy left to fetch the Praetors. Fredrick was brought to the Principia, where the Praetors and cohort leaders can sleep. After 10 minutes the boy came back with five people in tow. The two in the front were the leaders of New Rome. Praetor Arellano and Praetor Zhang, followed by Legionnaire of the fifth cohort, Hazel Levesque: daughter of Pluto, Nico di Angelo, Ghost King: son of Hades as well as his boyfriend, Will Solace: Greek son of Apollo.

"What is going on? Who are you?" Reyna asked the man. Nico looked him up and down and said, "Mr. Chase? What are you doing here?" the four other demigods looked at Nico. "Chase, as in Annabeth Chase?" Frank asked. Fred nods, "Yes, that is correct, Mr. Zhang. Unfortunately this is not a social visit. I need your help to locate my daughter. She has been kidnapped." That was all he was able to get out before shouts started to ring in the air. "I swear if this is Juno again I don't know what I'll do to that goddess." Hazel muttered darkly. "No, this is not Juno, or Hera. This is something else, _someone_ else. Mr. di Angelo, I need to get to Camp Half-Blood, preferably with all of you to explain the situation. I'm a bit uncertain about Iris Messaging." Fredrick looked to the son of Hades. He nods and grabs hold of his sister's hand.

The five demigods and mortal appear at Camp Half-Blood on the porch of the Big House. Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Piper McLean were not expecting six people to shadow travel right then. "What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked, not noticing Annabeth's father. The Praetors parted to let him approach. "Hello again, Percy. I'm very sorry we had to meet again under such circumstances. Annabeth had been kidnapped." Percy was gaping at him, he glared up at the sky. "Hera… If you have started another war I will come up to Olympus and throw you into the pit if I have to. Bring Annabeth back!" the son of Poseidon shouted. Fredrick hugged the boy, "It was not Hera or Juno. It was someone else." Chiron motioned for all of the demigods to come into the Big House to talk in private.

"I'm guessing you know who captured your daughter, Mr. Chase." Chiron asked. Fred collapses on a chair and breaths in a hollow breath. "It was my brother, Randolph. He called me a few hours ago with an ultimatum. Give him his birthright or watch as Annabeth gets tortured and killed. He said that I have 48 hours to decide what I will do. I know he won't stop and the only thing I can do is give him what he wants but if I do the world will be in grave danger and the only ones powerful enough to stop him are Annabeth, Nico, and two other demigods not of this pantheon." The demigods in the war room were shocked at what Mr. Chase had just told them. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Chase?" Piper asked, lacing her words with charm speak. He shook his head and told the Aphrodite counselor, "No! Don't you dare use that power against me! I know it's not the same but, don't attempt to coerce me with words. Before I continue my story I need two more demigods here." Piper and the rest were staring at the man as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

* * *

They all watched in baited breath as the line rang. "Who is this and how did you get this number?" said a stern voice on the other end. "Magnus, I need your help. Annabeth's been taken." The boy, Magnus, growled and told Fred that he and another demigod will be there in a few minutes.

After the allotted time, magic could be felt throughout the room as a portal opened up and out came a blonde boy and a pink and green haired girl, about 16 years old. The blonde hugged his uncle. "Hi, Uncle Fredrick. What's going on? Who took Annie?" he looked around the room and saw other demigods surrounding him and the girl. "Oh, right, introductions. But first, Alex, if you please." He waited as Alex put up a barrier. "No one will be able to listen in, not even the gods." She told him, he nods and continues. "I'm Magnus Chase and this is Alex Fierro." "Another Chase? How many are you?" Percy exclaimed. "Listen here, boy, you better watch yourself. Don't go insulting family lines. Especially ones as powerful and ancient as them." Alex told Percy.

Magnus stopped her from doing anything to the son of Poseidon. "Calm down, he didn't know. I don't think any of these demigods know." Magus looked at each Greek and roman demigod until his eyes landed on Fredrick.

"Tell us what happened to Annabeth." Magnus doesn't look away from his Uncle as he explains. "Randolph contacted me telling me he wants his birthright, and that he found out about Annabeth. He knows she's a daughter of Athena but he also found out about what she means to our clan and her connection with Loki. I'm sure you remember that night when Natalie, Randolph and I were arguing. We were speaking of our Clan." Magnus and Alex starred at Fredrick and asked slowly, "What connection does Annabeth have with Loki?" Magnus was shaking with rage and Alex made sure to stop him from pouncing on his uncle and demanding answers at sword point. "Annabeth is not only a daughter of Athena but a legacy of Loki." "WHAT?!" Magnus screamed. "Loki has never had a legacy and how has the All-Father not killed this girl yet?" Alex asked. "Because she hasn't unlocked the abilities she gained from him. The reason she is a legacy and not his child is because when Annabeth was a baby there was a huge storm that was sweeping through Boston. It was the storm that killed Caroline, Emma and Aubrey. That night I found out it wasn't accidental, Loki killed them and then transferred the fear, anger and sorrow they were feeling into Annabeth, but also he gave her some of his powers."

Alex and Magnus froze when they heard that but the other demigods couldn't believe what they were hearing. Annabeth had been hiding something this big from them for who knows how long. "How long has Annabeth known about this?" Percy asks. "She doesn't. Not entirely that is. She only knows that something bad happened that night on Thanksgiving that drifted the three of us apart. I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, she was too young. Then she ran away and I feared for her life. I was afraid that the All-Father, Loki or his children might find her and kill her. I was glad that she came to me for help during the Titan War. I need my girl back, I don't know what I'll do if Randolph or Loki kills her." Fredrick finished his story and started sobbing. Piper, Will and Rachel all comforted the middle-aged man.

After sometime in silence Alex asks, "You said he called you? Let's call him back with an answer." He handed the pink and green haired teen the phone waited as it connected with his brother. However it wasn't Randolph who answered. "Loki speaking." The god of deception answered in a cheerful voice. The room was frozen once more but Magnus took the phone from Alex's hand and said in a low tone. "What did you do to Annabeth?" "Ah, Magnus my boy! So nice to hear from you again. I will say, my daughter is very resilient, but even has strong willed as she is she couldn't keep it up." "What did you do to her?!" the son of Frey shouted. "Nothing much," they could hear shuffling in the background. Muffled cries were coming through the phone but also tiny whimpers of pain. "Sweet Annabeth, must you hide? This game is getting tiresome." There was a scream and then silence. "Annabeth is not your daughter. She will never be your child! What did you do to her? ANSWER ME!" "Not to worry, she is just tired from our games. I assume you have chosen not to help me." He said it as a statement. Then the line went dead.

"We need a plan to get Annabeth back and to stop my _Mother_." Alex told the group. They nod but are all too exhausted for the day so they just retreated to their cabins, while Fredrick, Alex and Magnus were given rooms in the Big House.

* * *

 **Please be sure to leave feedback, I'd love it. As I said at the top, please no flame, just give this a chance. Thanks and have a good day.**


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, also, thank you to the guest who reviewed! Thoughts are italicized.**

* * *

Loki and Randolph Chase were watching an unconscious Annabeth. Loki had sent one of his pets to retrieve his daughter. Even though she wasn't technically his, she was still very intriguing to the god of deception. He didn't want to send one of Fenris' children because then she might find out a bit too much too quickly. Loki liked to play, and Annabeth was a perfect candidate for one of his many games.

Annabeth woke up tied to a chair, but as she was waking up she felt eyes on her, malicious eyes. She snapped her head toward the strange eyes. A dark haired man was staring at her with a face-splitting grin on his face. She internally shivered. "Hello, dear. Do you know who I am?" the man asked. She didn't know who or _what_ this man was but she wasn't going to talk. Percy and her friends would know she's missing, more than that… her father would know. She was supposed to visit him and Rebecca for the week, guess that wasn't happening now.

"I'll take that as a no, how about him?" The man pointed over to a corner and in the shadows she saw a man step out just slightly. Her eyes widen and she tenses. _Randolph_ , so that means… the man – god – in front of her was Loki. _Shit, this was not good. I need to figure out a way out of here, and fast. If not…_ She was nervous to come up with ways that the god of manipulation could easily kill her. "Well, let's start easy, shall we? I'm Loki, I was chained to a boulder, slowly being poisoned by a snake. What about you?" He asked casually. The daughter of Athena starred at him like a crazy person, which, essentially he was. She licked her dry lips and opened her mouth, nothing came out so she just looked at her surroundings. "Nothing to say, that's okay. A lot of people have that reaction the first time. Many of my children don't know what to say as well." Her head snapped to meet his twinkling eyes. "Child?" Annabeth asks. He nods but doesn't go into detail.

 _I am not his child. I can't be, that wouldn't make any sense, why would Athena claim me if I wasn't her daughter_ , she sneaked a glance at the god. He was humming some song and sorting through something at the worktable on the wall. "Oh! I know how about we play a game. It's called Labyrinth. I create a maze and you try and escape from it." He waved his hand and the demigod felt her restrains fall away. She jumped out of the chair and started running in no particular direction. She didn't care where she was going, all she wanted was to away from this crazy god. Annabeth realized she was going in circles; she forced herself to stop and think of a way out.

 _This is just like the Labyrinth that Percy, Rachel, Nico and I went through. I can do this._ She looked to the walls and then looked up. She couldn't jump up because there were probably traps for her up there. She got through this multiple times, she defeated Arachne for the god's sake! She could out smart a deranged god. She touched the ground, the walls and felt the air in front of her change slightly but she could still feel it. _Weird, I didn't know I could do that._ She made her hand into the shape of a claw and pushed outward. The space around her shuddered, she did it again, harder. Part of the maze fell away to reveal a small crawlspace. She went down on her hands and knees and got through that section as fast as she could. What she didn't know was that Loki was slowly unlocking her powers. Unfortunately, he couldn't unlock all of them because of the nature of the magic inside of his children. All of them had to accept themselves and find their specific magical style, if not then the magic slowly becomes unstable. He's had to watch as a countless number of his children didn't use their gifts and slowly be consumed. For every child that he had lost he had buried them himself and made sure that they were protected, whether that is from Odin or any other gods.

Annabeth got to an intersection of the maze and felt the air again, she shifted her run toward the odd temperature drop. She was in an icy wonderland, how she'd gotten there was anybody's guess. Annabeth didn't stop running to look around, she just kept going until she was back in the warehouse. She had figured that out pretty quickly once she'd woken up. Loki was waiting for her, clapping and telling her she had gotten out of the maze faster than any of his previous contestants. "You finished that in 8 minutes and 48 seconds, Impressive."

They had played game after game. She didn't see the point in any of this, only to make her annoyed and let something slip. She wouldn't, no way was she letting this psycho control any part of her. "What the hell are you doing, Loki? Seriously, just kill me already. Don't drag this out!" the blond yelled at the mad god. His face morphed into a frown, "Kill you? Why would I do that? I want to get to know you. I want us to become acquainted. To become more than just god and demigod." He told the blond. She just shook her head in annoyance and kept to his stupid rules. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her dad and Percy. Would her dad know where she was, who took her? She didn't doubt that Fredrick had already contacted Percy and told him she was missing.

After running and completing about 20 games in the span of what she thought was just a few hours a phone started to ring. She changed her course and had a burst of speed toward the ringing phone. She stopped in front of Loki as he was speaking with a genuine smile on his lips. When she heard him say her cousin's name she took a step back in fear of what he would do to the younger boy. She whispered frantically and shook her head side to side as she once again ran to the big double doors of the warehouse. She pulled with all her strength but it wouldn't open.

"Sweet Annabeth, must you hide? This game is getting tiresome." He changed shape and sprinted at her in the shape of a wolf. She screamed and went silent as terror seeped into her bones as she watched his open maw drip saliva down onto her. It was acid saliva, she grunted in pain as the drops hit her exposed arms.


	3. Home?

**More Annabeth in this chapter. Thank you very much to Blue-dreams and the guest for the reviews! Be sure to R/R and have an amazing day!**

* * *

Loki was watching his daughter closely after he had transformed he deposited her in a small room. He didn't bother healing her wounds but he did lessen the acidic properties of the saliva. He made it more… _bearable_. Loki wanted her to learn after all. He smirked at the blond as he (tries) to enter her mind. However, he couldn't because of the wards on her. "Clever, but a few measly wards won't keep me out." Loki hummed as he forced her wards down as he gained access to her memories. He started sorting through the recent ones that showed a black haired boy with green eyes, a small group of 7 or 8 teenagers sitting around a bonfire celebrating, falling through darkness and a giant spider.

Annabeth had a lot of memories but the ones he really wanted to explore were the ones of old. Her life before she found out she was a demigod and those first few years of becoming a child of the gods. He tried to find those moments but couldn't, it was like those parts of herself were wiped from existence. Why was that? Was she trying to hide something from him or was it that the gods – her _Mother_ – that took them away for her protection or to keep her as a pawn? The god of mischief had that thought swirling in his mind as he left her to find out. Randolph had already gone back home since he didn't need the mortal anymore, he had what he wanted (who he wanted).

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a pain-splitting headache and having her arms burning. _What the hell happened to me?_ After a few moments the past events came back to her. She quickly got out of the small bed and decided to inspect the small room she was in first. If Loki came back she wanted some sort of plan to help her get out of the situation she was currently in. She turned around in a circle and saw the full size of the room, all it had in it was the bed she had woken up in, a desk the size of one you would find in a high school and a drawer for clothes and other small items. She walked to the drawer and looked down at what she was wearing and cringed. All she was in was a white frilly dress. "What? Why would he…" Annabeth was confused at what she was seeing in the drawer.

Opening the top drawer of the set of three she saw an orange shower bag with all of the essential items a girl would need, and two different towels. The smaller ones were white hand towels, about five of them, underneath those were two big body towels both dark purple. She took it, set it on the bed and looked through the middle and bottom drawers. Before she could think about anything else, her headache was getting worse so she tried to find the wards within her mind, but noticed that they were forcibly removed. _Loki,_ she thought, as she slowly reconstructed her mental wards like Nico taught her. She made them stronger than before but she wanted to see what he was trying to get out of her. Her body tenses after she realizes that he wanted to know about her early life. _Why though_ , she didn't know. When she reconstructed the wards she continued to look and found the middle drawer contained a few extra sets of clothes. Most were dark colored jeans and solid colored shirts, but at least it was better than what she was wearing now. The blond teenager picked the jeans and rifled through the shirts until she had a red solid shirt in her hand. Her eyes glance down to the bottom drawer; it had few pairs of shoes in the space. Two sets of converse, white and black, a pair of black flip-flops and two pairs of sturdy combat boots, dark brown and black.

She decided to take the black converse and the flip-flops. Looking at the clothes she had lying on her bed she thought about where she would even begin to find a bathroom in a warehouse. So she did the only logical thing she could think of, she tiptoed to the door and tried to turn it. Annabeth breathed a sigh that it wasn't locked and glanced in both directions of her room. She saw a boy a few years younger than her looking at her like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Hello, I didn't know Loki was keeping anyone else here prisoner." She said. The boy had a nice mix of tan and pale skin, pale brown eyes, wild strawberry blond hair and was wearing dark jeans and an orange t-shirt. The boy scrunched his eyebrows before saying, "I am not a prisoner. I am here to be of assistance and entertainment for you. What is it you wish me to do, Mistress?" The small boy asked the high school senior. Annabeth froze, "I'm nobody's _mistress_ , especially not a little boy's. What's your name, I'm Annabeth. Call me Annabeth." He nods while standing out of the way of her door. She was confused for a second but realized that he was giving her space it enter the hallway. "I have no name. Master did not give me one to be addressed by. However you may name me if you so wish." The daughter of Wisdom frowned at his response but answers with a name of her own. "Your name will be Lion." The small boy smiles and grabs the teenager's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lion keeps walking hand in Annabeth's but replies with a short, "To the bathroom." Still having one hand full with her shower bag and new clothes she stumbles after Lion. "Wait, slow down. I want to ask you a couple of things." The young boy stopped and turned toward the blond, waiting for her questions. "How long was I unconscious for? What time is it? Where are Randolph and Loki? How long have I been here?" She couldn't stop the questions from spewing out of her mouth. But the boy took it all in stride. "You have been asleep for 6 hours; the time is currently 11:45 AM. Sir Randolph and Master are not here right now. I do not know where they went. You have been here only 40 hours, Miss Annabeth." He answered honestly.

He begins walking again and she had no choice but to follow, even though she knew she _had_ to get clean. After 5 minutes Lion pointed to the door and told the captive teen that the bathroom was there. He stood just outside to opening arc of the door, as to not get hit by it as it was opening or closing. She looked at the small child gratefully and entered the bathroom. There was only one sink, shower stall and toilet. _At least it's better than nothing_. She signs dejectedly and removes the white dress. Loki hadn't washed her, though she was glad he hadn't, all he did was remove her earlier clothes and put on the dress. She turns on the water and waits for it to be her preferred temperature. After her 10 minute shower she dressed in the clothes that she had been given and looked out into the hall for Lion. He was standing in the same place he was when she had first gone into the bathroom, out of the blue she asked, "Do you know where I we could get something to eat?" "No, I am sorry. You'll have to wait until Master returns." She shrugs, expecting the answer but asking just in case.

Both teens explore their new space as they end up in the large room where she had first encountered the deranged god and her uncle. After looking around she found a desk and looked at the papers strewn on it. She saw that it was pictures of her, notes about her life. Loki really was trying to find out all he could about the Daughter of Athena.

Why?


	4. A Meeting With the Gods

**Here's the next chapter. This is where things get a bit interesting for Magnus and Alex. Thank you to the guest who reviewed in chapter 3. Some of you may be wondering about Annabeth's memories…. You'll just have to wait and find out! Sorry, I've been really busy and I've had a small case of writers block but I'm back! Be sure to R/R, thank you very much and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

Magus and Alex wake up together as they think about what transpired just a few hours ago. Neither of them could really sleep so both Einherji just took short naps throughout the night. "Good morning, sleepy head." Magnus told his girlfriend sleepily. For that he was punched by said girl. "Ow… what was that for?" he whined. Alex smirked and said very slowly, "For waking me up. Did you forget where we are? What would happen if say… I don't know, a god suddenly wonders why two very powerful (unclaimed) demigods were doing here?" Magus rubs the back of his neck and turns around to let the green and pink haired girl change into normal clothes since she slept in her art clothes. They exited the room and went to the War Room, when the two Norse demigods saw Chiron. "Hello, you two. How did you sleep? I was just about to wake you for some breakfast." They shrug and have the centaur lead the way to the pavilion where they see other Greek and some Roman demigods milling about getting breakfast and talking to their friends.

The others that arrived yesterday saw the centaur and the entire pavilion was silent. They all waited for the old trainer to speak. He didn't speak; all he did was search for sea-green eyes in the crowd of teenage heroes. Before the old centaur could speak the two Norse demigods were gone in a flash of light. The kids present knew that they were summoned to Olympus, the seven of The Second Great Prophecy along with Nico, Will, Rachel, Calypso and Reyna all shadow-traveled to Olympus courtesy of Nico and Hazel. They appeared in the throne room of the Gods. Magnus and Alex were getting heated glares from the gods, but none were more terrifying than Athena's. "Where is my daughter?" She asked the two slowly, almost how you would speak to a toddler. "Who are you?" Zeus asks, summoning his spear. "Are you Athena's, boy?"

What the gods and demigods weren't expecting from the girl was full blown laughter. The pink and green haired girl was laughing like no tomorrow. "Oh gods! You actually just said that, to Magnus of all people. How stupid are you? Man and I thought our lightning god was an idiot!" The other demigods were shocked and took a step back from the two. They knew who the two were but to actually say that to the King of the Gods was outrageous. "Who are you?" Poseidon asked the girl. She stopped laughing once she felt a wave of magic hit her. The daughter of magic held her ground, as did Magnus. "If you think a measly Mist wave will bring me down, you will be sorely disappointed. I don't go down easy. He can attest to that." She poked her thumb toward her companion.

All the son of Frey was doing was looking at Athena. His face was a blank mask until Zeus and Poseidon looked to him for an explanation. No one spoke as the Norse children and the Greek gods were facing off in a starring contest. Magnus smirked as he felt Athena back off. The goddess of wisdom was a stuttering mess, "No, this—that's impossible! You can't…. Annabeth..." The gods looked to the female warrior but she just disappeared in a blinding light. "What did you do, where has Athena gone, boy?" Zeus cried in outrage. "Alex I want to you to activate her rune. At least that way I will know if she's in danger of dying or is injured in any way." The blond half turned to his girlfriend as she nods and holds out her hand. "You know what will happen once I do this, right?" Magnus nods his head anyway and let's Alex activate the Rune of Frey that Annabeth has.

Once the magic from the rune had died down the other gods were seriously questioning these two demigods' sanity. However, they aren't crazy, far from it. All throughout the rune activation she felt Loki inside her head, he told her that time was up. _It's been 48 hours, my dear daughter._ Alex gasped and disappeared similar to Athena.

"Where has that girl gone? Who are you, ANSWER ME!" Zeus yelled at Magnus. Magnus just walked toward the wall opposite the male gods were at and sat down. He let out the breath he had been holding since he was transported into the throne room. "Please be safe Alex, Annabeth." He whispered to himself. The pressure in the room kept growing ever so slightly as the son of Frey wasn't answering anything until his girlfriend got back from where ever she was.

* * *

The daughter of Loki was in a park when her mother appeared in front of her. "Hello Alex, thank you for joining me for my afternoon walk. I assume you're wondering about the fate of Miss Chase." It wasn't a question, he can communicate telepathically with all of his children. Most children of Loki believe that he is trying to possess them but that wasn't true. He wants to help his children not harm them. Alex answers his statement with a calm nod. "Alex, you know I never wanted to hurt Sam or the dwarf. I did that to _protect_ her; you of all people know that." Loki told her. "I know, but kidnapping a Greek godling isn't a good idea in any way. Her mother and the High Olympian Council are searching for her. If you don't release her you will be responsible for an inter-dimensional war. Do you want that?"

Loki sighed and took a good look at his daughter. "You're getting really good at shifting between different humanly forms." Alex had one ear and eye open on her mother. What she was doing was looking at the place he set for the meeting, the park. Why here, what's so special about a park? Then she realized that this was where she had accidentally met him, this is where she found out who her mother was, who Loki was. "Alex, you know I can't do that. She can't control her gifts and I need to know more about her. You understand, don't you?" He asks. His daughter sighs in defeat. "Magnus will try and hunt you down, the Olympian Council will kill us if they find out what we are." This time Loki didn't wear his usual – I'm crazy and I know you can see it – grin but a frown. "Then how about this, a compromise. You be my relay. Magnus can know about her state of health, so the both of you will know at least a little about what's happening. But I will _not_ release her. Not yet anyway."

Alex nods and gets sent back to the Greek throne room.

* * *

Alex swayed once she touched the marble floor. After an hour of speaking to Loki she didn't really know what to do with the information she had just gained. "Alex, are you alright?" Magnus came up to her slowly as to not spook her. She quickly glanced toward the blond and looked to the gods, to Athena who had just returned. She was waiting to see what they would do. _What I would do. Athena doesn't know how I'll react._ Alex took a deep breath and started to speak. "My name is Alex, this is Magnus. That is all we will tell you about us. But now is not the time to question us. I know of Annabeth Chase. Who has her and of her condition." The assembled gods and demigods gasped. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Athena strained. "Annabeth Chase is alive, for the time being she will not be harmed on behalf of who her captor is. But if she resists him and attempts to escape her situation then it's off. Her captor will hurt her, but make note that he will _not_ kill her. He doesn't want it to come to that."

Aphrodite was the first on to break the silence. She wanted to charm speak Alex to get her to tell them the truth, especially Athena. She felt that Athena was hurting about her missing daughter and those demigods knew something more. " _Who_ has Annabeth Chase? She is one of the Heroine's of Olympus. Where is she and how can we trust you?" The heroes of Olympus felt as the magical voice of Aphrodite washed over them, the only ones not as affected were Piper and Alex, but the goddess didn't know that, yet.

The pink and green haired girl was staring at the goddess that had tried to use the same power her _Mother_ possessed. Her mouth was a thin line, it seemed that she didn't have a mouth. "Well?" Aphrodite put a bit of persuasion on the word. Alex could see Magnus fall to the ground, covering his ears. His eyes were watering from the effort it took to not tell them who he was and his past with the missing child. She took two fingers and touched Magnus' forehead, to protect him from the voice's power. He let the breath he had go as the pressure dissipated around him, he looked at the girl at his side gratefully. "You think that that power has any effect on me? You have no idea who or what I am. If you ever use your voice to compel me or Magnus I will destroy you with your own power." Alex eyes were wide with rage and hate.

The demigod stalked forward to the goddess of Love, she could see her son come behind her but she just kept going. Her hand shot forward and pulled the god of Love and put him a choke hold. He was too surprised to do anything but struggle against the girl. "Unhand my son, now!" She yelled. "Stop fighting me." Alex told the Love god, he did as she said. That got the room silent and on edge even more now, Magnus was getting up to his feet, as this is one of the first times he'd ever _seen_ a child of Loki use their snake-charmer ability. "You will not attack me, for I can and _will_ kill this god." She summoned an angel blade held it aloft to his throat.

Before the situation could get even more out of hand Magnus appeared behind the angel god and Norse godling and clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Let the god go, Alex. You don't want to do anything you're going to regret, right?" He squeezed harder than necessary on the girl. The gods and their children alike could see the two Viking demigods battling for dominance. They could all see the power and auras around them. If these two demigods can have their aura manifest around themselves then they were extremely powerful. For the next few minutes it was just a starring contest between them, and then Magnus spoke. "You forget that _nothing_ could save you from my blade. Not even your _Mother_. You will unhand the minor god or else, _boy_." He put so much raw energy into that word alone that the tension between the two exploded. Alex threw the minor god of Love down and flew at the son of Frey with mad rage. Magnus pulled Jack off of his necklace and thrust it forward to meet the oncoming demigod. She pinned him to the wall, Jack just out of reach. "Who do you think you are? I can kill you and throw you into the Void. I could give your dismembered body to Fredrick, bring you to dear Annabeth if I really wanted to, or better yet—leave you as a present for Samirah."

All the color left his face once he saw how dead serious she really was about carrying out her threats. He couldn't and didn't let that stop him. He took a breath and screamed. Alex was flung back against the opposite wall of the throne room, dazed as she looked up at the advancing demigod. "Shit." She muttered. Magnus squatted down to her level and brought his sword to her throat. "Tell me what this is." His eyes were hard as they starred into the dark eyes across from him. "The strongest sword in the known realms." Magnus inched forward and small line of blood appeared on her cheek where he cut her. Alex's rage was draining quickly and if she couldn't get Magnus to stop or to not kill her then he will die and Annabeth Chase will be left without a family.

"Magnus, please stop. I was wrong, I never meant to go overboard, I just wanted to show her I can't be controlled." He pulled the sword back and stood up, then he helped Alex up but still had Jack in hand. "We're done here. Alex and I have given you the information you seek about the missing child of Athena. Leave us in peace to find her ourselves." He turned around nods slightly to the other demigods in the room and walks out. Or at least that was the plan. Alex grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Never do that again, got it Maggie." "Yeah, yeah I get it." She turns to the others and vanishes, taking the son of Frey with her.

The demigods left soon after and went to the Big House where the four were waiting. Chiron and Fredrick were grilling the two but they wouldn't say anything.

* * *

 **I am super sorry about how long this chapter took. I kept on not being satisfied with it and re wrote it so many times it was getting ridiculous and I just couldn't think of how to do the god part, but I hope it's not too bad. So an extra-long one today. Thanks for all your patience.**


	5. A Plan of Sorts and A Message

**Hey peeps! I hope you liked that dynamic between Loki and Alex, that little part will be explained soon. I hope you're all ready for the bumpy ride that will be facing Alex, Magnus and the rest of the Heroes of Olympus! Please be sure to R/R and thank you for all of the support, especially the guest who gave me the motivation to write something a bit different. Also some of this will be as Alex is both a male and female. For the most part Alex will be female. Thanks again!**

* * *

After the whole fiasco with the gods Alex and Magnus just wanted to relax, apparently that's too much to ask for in a demigod's life. Magnus kept asking Alex what Loki told her, but she didn't want to talk about the encounter with her mother. Fredrick was still at Camp Half-Blood trying to get Magnus to lay off of the daughter of Loki. "Magnus, if she doesn't want to talk about it, just leave it be. She will come around when she feels comfortable enough." The boy sighed and left his girlfriend alone for the time being and went to the pavilion to get some lunch.

He was just worried about his cousin, his older sister (not that he would tell anyone that). "I just miss her, I need to know what that monster is doing to her." He told his uncle. Fredrick understood completely, that was his daughter, his baby girl. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do with himself. What he might do to Randolph. The two blonds just went and got a late breakfast, Magnus also getting something for the girl holed up in the Big House.

The head counselors and the Praetors of New Rome came together to make a plan to rescue the missing daughter of Wisdom, all they know about the situation was that Magnus had some way of making sure she was alive and that Alex had a connection with Annabeth's captor. "I'm a daughter of Loki, Magnus is a son of Frey. That's the reason we can feel Annabeth. Magnus has a direct line to her because of their blood connection and I have my link with both her and Loki, but more with my mother. I hope it won't be weird referring to him as my mother. Anyway, I know they are in a warehouse and that they have to be in a few places. Here, in New York, Boston or Scandinavia. However I don't think even Loki would go that far just because of Annabeth. So we know he can only be here or Boston. That narrows it down and it helps with locating her as well." "How would that help?" Piper asked. Alex smirked and took out a Rune of Frey. "This is one of Frey's runes, one of his… _totems_ , if you will. It can channel some of his power, really only his children or his twin can use this power fully. Good thing is that since I am a child of magic I can use it too, if not just barely with the control that Magnus can. What I did on Olympus was activate a dormant Rune of Frey that Annabeth has always had on her person. From what I gather from Magnus, that's how she survived her encounter with Arachne. By using the rune. She probably unlocked some of the powers Loki placed in her. Her powers first manifested with her fear, her fear of failing her mother and being killed by one of her nightmares." Alex explained to the group.

"Okay, I kind of understand the logic of the rune, but how does that help us find her?" Jason asks. "By using another rune, the _Raidho_ rune. Some call it the Rune of the Journey or Rune of the Wheel. Depends on who you talk to, with this rune I can track Annabeth's journey and maybe find out where Loki is keeping her." "Great! Let's do it then." Percy jumped up with new energy.

She dropped to her knees as pressure started to build within her. She couldn't hold her transformation so she had to shift back into a male. Alex's hair became shorter, it now reached to her shoulders, still pink and green but now her build had changed as well. "Shit, someone is trying to invade my mind." He told the teenagers, clutching her head. He gasped and his eyes flew open, dazed and up towards the ceiling. He twitched a few times but other than that didn't move, after a few minutes of tense silence Alex slowly got up from his curled position on the floor to see a room full of concerned godlings. Alex changed back into the form he was in before all of this happened and sat in the chair provided to her. "What just happened?" Hazel asked in a small voice. She looked toward Magnus and Fredrick, "Magnus, Fredrick… I don't know how to say this but… Annabeth asks you to not get involved. She doesn't want any of you in harm's way." The heroes were shocked at the message that the female delivered.

"You spoke to her? To Annabeth?" Percy sounded so heartbroken at not getting the chance to speak to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, but those are her wishes. I think she knows that you won't stop looking for her but she still had to try and see if she could persuade you otherwise. There is also another message for Magnus and Mr. Chase, _(I am his now. I love you and I'm sorry I caused both of you so much trouble. I can't come back; I hope you can forgive me sometime in the future, MAGNUS – Dad.)_ " Alex signed that to the blond males. Once she finished Magnus fell to the floor sobbing, Fredrick followed soon after.


	6. The Journey: Part 1

**New chapter and I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger! Blood and some slight gore in this chapter. A warning will go up for any triggers in this and any future chapters. Thank you to the guest who reviewed! Please be sure to R/R and if you have any questions or comments please PM me, Thank you for all of the support! Another thing: HAPPY THANKSGIVING BREAK to all of you that celebrate! To everyone else have an amazing week because I will be updating a lot this week so get ready!**

* * *

The others didn't know what had just happened but they knew whatever it was, was bad. "What has he done to her that she has already lost hope in us finding her? Why to HER?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Fredrick Chase screamed. "Damn it all! Alex do it, whatever your plan is we need to get to Annabeth now." Magnus told her. She nods and starts to set up the Rune of Shielding, _Aigiz_. She uses the Shield rune and the Journey rune to both block any interference from the gods and to clear her mind so she can focus on Annabeth's growing aura. A layer of smoky purple mist envelopes her and blue waves come out of her hand as she puts as much force as she can on the rune.

She opens her eyes after a few moments and to everyone's shock they are grey, Athena grey. "Your eyes, what happened?" Will asks slightly frightened. She doesn't answer, just breathes through her nose and mouth for a few more seconds. "I can follow her, now. Let's go. We need to start in San Francisco." Alex says as she opens a portal. The Seven, Nico, Reyna, Will and Calypso and Magnus go through. "Fred, you need to stay here. I swear to you upon my Mother, I will bring your daughter back." His eyes had a fire of determination in them.

They appeared in a park but it was the middle of the night. "Where are we? Percy asks stupidly. "San Francisco. This is where Annabeth's journey began from when she was taken. We start here and follow her, but all of you need to know the risks that this involves. Loki is a master manipulator. He also has the ability of a Snake-charmer. That's what we call those of his children that have that power. That was what I was using against your minor god of Love. Come on, we need to get out of here before the cops come and pick up a bunch of kids and put us in the system." She held the Rune of the Journey aloft as she followed her sister's aura.

"Can I ask you something, Alex?" Percy asks, she just nods and waits for him to continue. "Why do you hold Loki up after all we've heard about him?" "Loki is a misunderstood god. Just like Hades and Minerva. I know you might not understand, but know that I want to find Annabeth Chase more than anything. Believe what you will about me or Loki, Annabeth is my sister and I want to help her transition correctly not the way _He_ wants her to." The Norse demigod told the son of Poseidon. She signaled for the group to stop, she needed to do this part alone. "I need to go alone. Something is wrong; I don't want any of you to get caught up in the crossfire of whatever this is."

* * *

 **(BLOOD AND SLIGHT GORE)**

Alex slowly crept toward the dark house and saw something in the upper window. She transformed into a crow to blend into the night. She took in the house and went upstairs where she saw the figure. Summoning a dagger she came up behind the human and breathed into its ear, "You better have a good reason for wanting me up here, if you don't I slit your throat." The man slowly raised his hands to the side of his head and spoke in a flat voice. "Annabeth Chase will not be found by normal means." She slit the man's throat without remorse. It turned into a sliver wolf with bright blue eyes, starring unseen at the teenager who'd just killed it. She left the house untouched and returned to the group.

 **(End of the blood and slight gore)**

* * *

They were huddled under a large oak tree. She broke the window of the SUV that she'd stolen and grabbed the keys to the car. "Did you just steal a car?" Hazel asks incredulously. "Yes, now get in." The good news was the car could fit all 12 of them because of the third opened bench of four seats in the back. All in the entire car had 14 seats in it. Reyna came up and sat with Alex in the passenger seat. The female Praetor guided the pink and green haired demigod throughout the city for the night until they came across a cheap looking motel for the night. Alex, Piper and Calypso went to get dinner and gas at the nearby gas station, while the others got rooms. Unfortunately there were only two rooms available. So they split up for the night. Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Calypso, Alex and Nico in one room and Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo, Magnus and Will.

"Why did you want to room with us, Nico? His sister asked him. "Something's not right with this whole situation. Everything seems sort of… off with Alex. I don't know how to explain it. I'll take first watch." He told the girls and exited the room to find Alex leaning against the door frame. "I meant what I said, you know. How Loki is misunderstood, just like your own Father and Athena's Roman half. Go back in and get some sleep, you look like death walking." He let out a humorless laugh and fired back, "What about you? We need you as our guide to Annabeth." She shrugged and handed a ham salad sandwich to the smaller boy. He nodded his thanks and the two ate quietly. After a while in silence Alex told the boy something that would terrify him until they found the daughter of Athena. "I know that you're a legacy of Loki as well. I sensed it when Fredrick Chase was telling us about what happened to his daughter. I felt you trying to find a niche in my mind just like my mother." The son of Hades dropped his sandwich onto the napkin on his lap and openly dropped his jaw in stunned awe.

"How…" He couldn't form one word to defend or refute the girl in front of him. "I know that you have his Snake-Charmer ability, at least partially. You also have magic that boost and amplify the power you have from Hades. Just be careful from now on. The All-Father's Valkyries are very wary about children and legacies of the Trickster god. I can help you control the power you have from Loki, just as I offer that with Annabeth when the time comes to save her." Alex told him absently. She was looking out on the waning moon in the sky.

As the night wore on the small boy was slowly falling asleep so the other demigod picked him up bridal style and set him next to his sister. She left the room quietly and sat down in the stool that Nico had brought out from the bathroom.

Dawn was beginning on the horizon and as the demigod squinted at the rising sun the other blond came out of the boy's room. "Oh, hi Miss Fierro I didn't know you were up. What are you doing up at the crack of dawn?" Will Solace asks. "I'm just Alex, no miss or anything else. To answer your question I was on guard duty with Nico di Angelo. He fell asleep halfway through the night so I put him with his sister. I'm guessing because of your Apollo blood is why you're here with me at the ass crack of the morning?" He smiles and nods. "So where are we going from here? I mean, if Annabeth isn't here then what's the point of staying here?" Will looks toward the mage girl for any information on her face but could find none. "We have to go to Boston, from what can feel from her godly signature is that she's been taken to Boston for a good few days. The bad thing is that the drive is a good 2 days without any stops. But we both know that will never happen so it will probably take us about 4-7 days until we reach Boston." "Why couldn't we go to Boston in the first place, and can't you teleport us?" "There was something drawing me to San Francisco and I found it. Now we can actually go to our true destination. The teleportation? I can't do that at will, it takes an immense amount of concentration and power, power which I don't have. Also I need to have energy to traverse an ocean, so there's that."

The two didn't talk for a while, after which Will told the girl he was going to guard them and for her to sleep, but she shook her head. In the process she swayed and had to cling to the windowsill to keep her balance. "You're dead on your feet. Go to sleep for a few hours." He shooed her away and into the girl's room. He pulled out a small emergency medical book and started to read for the next few hours.

At around 7 in the morning the group of sleepy demigods started to wake up. After about an hour of showers, changing clothes and eating what little they had brought with them – the demigods had finally set off again, now with Reyna at the wheel and Alex sleeping next to her. She gave the female Praetor directions before heading out so then she would know the general direction they would need to drive. "Without any stops it should only take us about 50 hours, but in reality it will take a few days to a week. If you need me I'll be sleeping and regaining my energy." She told them before she collapsed in her seat and fell into a deep sleep. Will asked Magnus whether or not Alex was okay, but the younger boy waved him off, saying that she was fine she just expelled too much energy teleporting a group of this size and the fact that she hadn't slept in the past 48 hours since Annabeth's (ransom) kidnapping.

* * *

 **Sorry for the odd pause but it is necessary. Thank you and part 2 of the rescue mission for Annabeth will come tomorrow.**


	7. The Journey: Part 2

**The 2** **nd** **part of 'The Journey' as promised. Thank you for the review and support from the guest in the last chapter. Trigger warning for suffocation, just in case. Here's their trip cross country to Boston!**

* * *

Calypso never understood how humans – people in general could sleep so much. Leo, Alex, Percy and Magnus were all asleep for the first few hours of the drive but had to stop to fill up the tank and get some decent breakfast. As they got back on the road they noticed the quiet after leaving the city behind. To Frank, Hazel, Jason and Reyna is felt like Camp Jupiter, in the Garden of Bacchus.

The demigods were just playing with each other or were in their pairs and talking to all the others. Magnus, Reyna and Jason were all thinking about the upcoming battle that they will have to fight against the Norse god of magic. What that fight would bring to light, what other secrets will the two Norse demigods take with them. Never has a battle ever scared the two Praetors, but when one of their own was in the crossfire it always brought a bad taste in Jason and Reyna's mouth. They were never allowed to show weakness as Praetors but now they could. All of them could feel the tension as they were driving, just as they knew that one or more of them could be lost. None of them wanted to think of death and what it would bring to either camp.

"Nico what do you think about all of this? What's happening now?" Jason asked his cousin. All Nico did was glance toward the Son of Frey. He knew what Alex had told him the night before was going to impact all of the Greek and Roman demigods here but if he told them, what would they do? What would the gods do? If he accepted the part of him that from Loki then he would have to renounce his Greek side, he didn't want that. He wanted to belong, but if they rescue Annabeth she would be different. Being held captive by a god is one thing; being kidnapped and tortured by him was a different situation all together.

At the group's next pit stop Alex woke up well rested and got to know Piper, Leo and Jason. She found out that they were really good friends, and got even closer when they were fighting a common enemy: Gaea, the Earth Mother. "My dad was too busy with his acting career to take care of me, but when I got sent to the Wilderness School I got to meet Leo and Jason. Even though _Hera_ – Juno – whatever, she placed Jason with us took his memories and planted fake ones in us to get us and the rest of The Seven together for the war _she_ started." Jason cautiously looked up at the sky for something to come and strike Piper for what she was saying about Zeus' wife. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to any of you while I'm still breathing. We may still be in the U.S but we are too scattered for the gods to interfere. Anyway we have five magic users so that also gives us an edge. Calypso and I are the more experienced of the five and we have Nico, Magnus and Hazel too."

They made it to Lake Tahoe in only 4 hours of driving but to get there they had wasted half a day. Jason was now driving with Alex also directing him so they would keep track of how long they'd been driving and how long they still had to go. Jason drove another 7 hours to reach Nevada before having to fill up the gas tank and switch drivers. There were only four of them that could legally drive so they would switch between Reyna, Jason, Frank and Percy. However they were not letting Percy drive because, a) he sucks at directions and b) he's too messed up emotionally to think straight. They still had to drive through 10 states before reaching Massachusetts that was also something to worry about. How was Annabeth fairing up to being captive and most likely tortured by a mentally unstable god? Not well, Percy'd assume so as that thought was plaguing his mind he couldn't sleep and he barely ate, it's the same situation with Magnus though. They were both worried about the Daughter of Athena.

Frank was now driving through the night because this gave them a chance to sleep on the road and so they could keep going and save what little money the teens had brought with them. The others were laughing and talking with each other. Reyna and Jason directed him to the major highway between Nevada and Utah, but even with Stat Highway 375 it would still be an 11 hour drive. Alex was still sustaining the Journey rune with just a small amount of magic with Magnus giving her a Spring Breeze, it helped her concentrate and keep up her magic. If she has a good memory associated with the season then it calms her down and makes it easier to use her magic.

About a third of the drive to Utah all of the demigods in the back of the SUV started dropping like flies and sleeping on their partners. All of them were all haphazardly slayed out on the three benches. There was almost no room to move, because once you did try you would get an elbow or foot in the face. The only ones awake were Alex, Reyna, Jason and Frank. Finally halfway of the long drive Jason resumed driving for the night all the way until the teens reached Utah. The following morning they all came out of the car sore and in need of a shower and food. It's been four days since the teens started this cross-country rescue mission, they knew that it wasn't over by a long shot but it was still odd to think about. What had Annabeth been faced with for the past few days since her imprisonment in the first place?

Jason kept driving for the rest of the day because he didn't want to stand thinking about all the other blond leader was going through, driving distracted him and only let him focus on the next street, the next highway, the next state. Jason and Piper went to Colorado for their anniversary so Jason knew where to go. He took Grand Junction to Denver and made all of them stop for the night. They all needed a break from the constant driving. Piper and Jason took them to dinner that night, not a fancy restaurant but just one that was classy enough that Reyna, Calypso, Hazel and Leo would be comfortable at. They were the three that protested the chance of eating out with other people nearby them. They didn't want to be a danger to mortals but that wasn't their main reason for not wanting to go. They didn't go out much in public and the fact that all four of them didn't immediately recognized social ques. Hazel, being from the 1940's was a challenge for the fact of everything was so different from how she remembered it. Calypso was the same, she was stuck on an island for millennia so coming to the mortal world in the 21st century was hard for her, good news was that she had Leo and the others to help her adjust, like Hazel she needed reminders of how to act sometimes.

All throughout dinner the teenagers laughed and talked and just got to relax since this all started almost a week ago. Percy, Alex and Magnus were still on edge but they finally calm down enough to enjoy the evening. All of them ordered a full three course meal. Dessert was another affair all together. Leo ordered a souffle and chocolate sundae cake for the table. They all took large portions of both, Hazel, Calypso, Frank, Will, Nico and Reyna all waited for the others to finished destroying the chocolate sweets. When the bill came out the total was 456 dollars' worth of food.

As they left the group of 12 made their way back to the motel they rented out for the night. The drive was relatively silent as they had all come off of their chocolate high. The group thanked Jason and Piper for the night out and giving them a chance to be themselves for a while. All of the children of the gods slept peacefully that night. Nothing could have ruined the mood for the night.

* * *

 **(SUFFOCATION)**

Except for one Son of Frey. He woke up gasping for air, as did the Daughter of Loki. They woke up like there was someone choking them or covering their nose and mouth. They were suffocating, somehow they could feel Annabeth's fear and that was amplifying her reach to Alex and Magnus. Whatever was happening was happening was bad. Once the others saw what was going on they figured out pretty quickly that Annabeth couldn't breathe regularly at that moment. What was going on with her?

Percy and Jason tried to help them in anyway but didn't know what to do. Alex tried to go into Annabeth's mind to find out what was happening to her, but she was too stressed and scared to have a straight mapped out mind. All the daughter of Magic knew was that Annabeth was scared and that was making her emotions skewed. Alex mentally called out to her sister to calm down and breathe slowly, or however much she could at the moment. A few minutes later both Magnus and Alex were breathing normally. Whatever triggered this wasn't supposed to last long, just long enough to scare her.

 **(END OF SUFFOCATION)**

* * *

After the whole ordeal the group decided it would be best if Alex and Magnus had a guard each, so stuff like that wouldn't happen again and if it did at least they would have someone there to help them. Alex's guard would be Piper and Magnus chose Percy. They went to sleep in shift looking after the two Norse demigods. Piper and Percy talked in hushed voices trying to figure out why only they were affected and then came to the conclusion that it had to do with Annabeth. Now Percy was even more scared to find her. After her message it seemed that she didn't want to believe they'd come for her. Why, though? What had Loki done to her to make her lose all hope in the matter of a few days?

As the morning was coming Jason got behind the wheel again and started driving toward Kansas City, Kansas. They only stopped for a quick bite to eat. After a grueling 8 hours they made it with the sun still in the sky, Percy asked Reyna and Jason if he could drive and they let him but only for a few hours because he was guarding Magnus and Alex last night. He quickly agreed so now he had something to take his mind off of his girlfriend. Before continuing they all took a bathroom break and went outside in the sun to stretch their aching limbs. However before they could be on their way a horde of monsters attacked them. All of the demigods fought with everything they had to push back and kill the large horde.

As the monsters were fleeing Alex and Calypso worked together to combine their magic and sent out a shock-wave to destroy any stragglers. They all rushed to the car as Percy hit the accelerator and sped off to Indianapolis. They ran out of gas about halfway to Indiana but they all needed a break from that monster horde that had attacked. When they reached Indianapolis it was already 10:00 PM. They had all wanted a proper night's sleep so they got a motel like always and split.

Never in the demigod's lives had they ever thought that this would be a walk in the park but come on! This was getting annoying, sleeping in cheap dirty motels or the SUV having to eat junk food for the past 5 days was disgusting for the Romans, Piper, Will and Calypso. They were used to eating healthy or at least healthy enough where they would be okay with eating something not so healthy every so often. Reyna drove in the morning with Jason and Frank directing her to Philadelphia. They were so close now, just about half a days' travel. But what then? What would they find in Boston? After getting all of the teens up at 7 in the morning Reyna didn't want any complaining from them because they were too close to their goal to give up now. At 1:30 Reyna had to stop for lunch for some whiny godlings they talked as they ate in the car, Reyna just followed the directions for the next 4 and half hours as they got to Philadelphia at around 7 in the evening. Frank switched Reyna behind the wheel and got them over the home stretch of only 5 more hours.

As the long 6 day drive was closing once they reached Boston, Massachusetts Magnus took over to directing the Son of Mars to the Chase Estate. Magnus lock picked the door and led the group inside. "Randolph isn't here so we can use this place for a few days. Alex, Nico and Hazel don't have enough power to take us all the way across the Atlantic Ocean so for the time being we will rest here." He showed them the second floor where all the bedrooms were. He told them that they could each have their own room or couple up. "Also, please don't tough anything. Almost all of the artifacts and things in this place is either infused with some kind of magic or completely warded if someone with evil intent tries anything. Remember that you are Greek and Roman demigods, you shouldn't even know that we exist. Oh and the suits of armor do come alive if you attack them, so there's that." He turned away from the group of stunned teenagers.

The group talked among themselves and chose their respective rooms for the night. Magnus and Alex cooked dinner for the 12 of them. The Norse duo made vegetable stir-fry, steak, beef- turkey ribs, a large Caesar salad and chocolate cake for them all. As all of them packed their plates with food they talked about their rescue mission. "So… Is Loki here or somewhere else?" Percy asked the Norse girl. "Both Loki and Annabeth drop off here, I can't sense them. They are somewhere in Europe, most likely bet is the Scandinavian Peninsula, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland and Iceland. If I know Loki he likes the cold. He likes to make us cold, he wants us to not be affected by trivial things like the changing weather. He makes it so that when the cold comes we adapt we can stand with the _others_." Alex eyes turned dark when she spoke of Loki's other children.

"Others? What others?" Magnus saw the look on his girlfriend's face. He took over. "Loki, he has other children." _Shifter, you will be called on your sister's behalf_ , a voice told Alex. Her head snapped to meet Magnus. "Thrym." Magnus met her eyes. "What did you say?" "Thrym, he's calling to me. Something must have happened to Sam." "Sam is with Amir, they're getting re-acquainted after what Loki did to Amir's parents and Sam's Aunt and Uncle." Magnus told her. "Thrym is calling to me. Loki set him and Sam up. It was a twisted way to get Sam, you and me to the place he wanted us to be. I have to go, this may be a trap or it could lead to Annabeth and Loki."

* * *

She connected her mind to Thrym and she popped out of the Chase Estate and into a chair at Thrym place. "Daughter of Loki, your sister: Samirah, my wife has been avoiding me. Where is she?" Thrym asks. "I don't know. You tell me. Where is Loki, I know you've had correspondence with him." Alex took a sip of the summer wine on the table next to a plate of hot food. The giant sighed and held out an envelope, "Your mother wanted you to have this. Just so you know I take no pleasure in that. I am sorry for you and my wife." He told the Norse daughter. Alex took the envelope and opened it.

Inside were pictures of different people. Some male, female,each with a different ethnicity. The first was a sandy blond teenager with two girls around each side of him. The boy had a scar stretching from his eye to his jawbone, pale blue eyes and what looked to be a gold sword. The older of the two girls had spiky black hair with dark electric blue eyes, she has a shield strapped to her arm with the figure of a snake woman, the girl also held an electric spear in a sling on her back. The youngest of the three was a small blond girl with brilliant grey eyes and a big smile on her lips. She had a small backpack on her shoulders holding a bronze dagger in her hand. She flipped it over on the back and read the inscription, _Family, Luke you promised. Always, you are my little sister. Luke, Annabeth and Thalia._

The next picture was an African American teenager holding a black haired, green eyes beauty in his arms. She had a crown of little doves in her hair, signifying that she was a Daughter of Venus or Aphrodite. The boy was buff so Alex thought he was a Son of Ares, Mars, Hephaestus or Vulcan.

The next was a picture of the Chase Family. All of them. Randolph, Fredrick and Natalie behind their children. Caroline was hugging Randolph, the girls in front, Aubrey and Emma. Annabeth in front of her father, Fredrick playing with a younger version of Magnus, who was in front of his own mother, Natalie. They were in the Chase Estate having what looked like Christmas dinner.

The next showed two teenagers kissing underwater. Percy and Annabeth. They were floating on the bottom of the lake due to Percy's powers. They were looked peaceful in the kiss.

Another was a group of seven people, the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy. They were laughing at a joke in front of the Argo 2 that Leo built.

Another showed Hazel and Leo together in old clothing.

The next few pictures were what looked like families, at least half of one. It was a smaller Leo with a woman that was his mother, on the back of the picture was a date. They looked to be in front of a warehouse or garage.

The next was of a full family, Nico's. It was his family in a beautifully done home. Next to the boy was a girl that had to be his sister. She was sitting up on her Father's lap while Nico was sitting up on his Mother's. There was another date on the back and an inscription, _di Angelo Family. Hades, Maria, Bianca, Niccolo._

The last picture in the pile was of another African American woman with her young daughter and a pale looking man. The woman wasn't smiling but the girl was. The pale man was looking uncertain at the camera and only managed a half smile.

They had no relation to her so all she did was nod to Sam's 'husband' and left. She would have to see who all of these people were.

* * *

Alex appeared back at the Estate with the envelope full of pictures. The teenage heroes were not expecting her to suddenly show up and all of them jumped. "What happened? Since you're here I assume he doesn't want to make you his second bride." Magnus said playfully. "He gave me a bunch of pictures. Here look through them. I think it's meant to scare us off or scare Annabeth into complying with the sick bastard." She took out the pictures and scattered them in the middle of the table so all of them could see the pictures.

Leo was the first one to break the silence. "Mamma, Sammy. Oh gods! What is this? Why would Loki have these pictures?" Nico was next; he was in shock at what he was seeing. "Bia… Mamma. My family." He was crying as he picked up the picture and brought it to his heart. Percy starred at the first two pictures and said, "Charlie, Selina, Luke…" As the group looked at the 9 pictures with stunned eyes they all felt heavy somehow.

The mood for dinner was ruined, so they all retreated to their chosen rooms. Magnus went to his room and Alex just picked up the pictures, put them back in the envelope and started cleaning the table and kitchen. As she finished she glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, the time read 11:45 PM.

She went to sleep after that and the next day got woken up by the smell pf pancakes, bacon and leftover cake. She went downstairs and saw the assembled group in different states or awareness. After the big breakfast the group went to a Ley-line and had Nico, Hazel and Alex teleport them across the Atlantic. That was the plan but even the most well thought out plans can go wrong.

Instead of arriving to Iceland they promptly dropped into the middle of the Atlantic, only with Jason controlling the Winds and Percy creating a bubble of water around them were they able to survive the fall.


	8. Day 1: The Hell Begins

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed and don't worry I haven't forgotten Annabeth. Trigger warning for coercion, blood and previous character death. This chapter will be the start of Loki's obsession with Annabeth. Be sure to R/R, thank you!**

* * *

After Annabeth explored her prison she went back to the room she was staying in. She had waited for a few hours as she heard a BOOM throughout the building. She was startled out of her short nap. She jumped up and saw that Loki was casually leaning against her door frame. "Hello again, my dear. I hope you find everything agreeable. Let us be on our way." He said with a smile and flicked his hand; Annabeth was in front of a large mirror. She had no idea what the god was planning to do with it. "Look at it, look at yourself." He commanded. She couldn't disobey; she felt her head turn toward the mirror as she starred at herself. "What do you see?" "Myself. Why? What's the point of this?" She asked, she received a slap on her cheek, "You don't get to ask questions, all you will do is obey." His eyes darkened and she found herself scared for the first time this god had kidnapped her.

He snapped his fingers and a young man in his early 20's appeared. It was Luke. She froze as she looked between the two. "Luke? What are you doing here? You're dead." She whispered to herself in shock. "I'm dead because of you. Don't you remember the prophecy? _Cursed blade shall reap_? You killed me with that blade, if you hadn't of gotten involved with _Percy_ we could have been a family. What you always wanted, you, me and Thalia. If the gods would have stopped and actually claim their kids and cared then the Titan War would have never happened. It was all your _fault_. Let's see how you like being hunted like an animal." He snarled. In his hand was a Celestial Bronze dagger, the same one he gave her at the age of 7.

She ran away from her childhood friend. She got to her room in record time and slammed the door just as he reached it. He began throwing his body onto the door to get it open, Annabeth was terrified at what Luke would do to her. Just as it felt like Luke had let up he slammed his boot into the door, cracking it open and throwing Annabeth further into the small room. He grabbed her hair and started dragging her back to Loki so that could watch what he would do. "No, Luke PLEASE! Don't do this!" She kept muttering as Loki slapped her again. Her head snapped to the side as tears leaked out of her eyes. Luke took the dagger and started trialing the poison from the wolf's saliva and put pressure on the poison burns. She whimpered because as she quickly found out, if she kept talking or crying out loud Loki would hit her again. As he finished trailing the burns with blood and opening up her skin, the Son of Hermes cut off the hair that was in his grasp. Annabeth long princess hair was now nothing as it used to be. As the beating continued she kept her drying to a minimum. "Stop." The god told him, Luke stopped and vanished. _It wasn't real? He wasn't real?_ The daughter of Athena thought. A bucket and cloth were in front of her as she looked to Loki. "You will soon learn I do not tolerate weakness from any of my children, godlings or otherwise. Clean yourself up." The god had a small bucket of soapy water and a cloth in his hand, he threw it at me. He turned and disappeared somewhere, however the girl knew he was silently watching her.

She started at the place the god was standing in before he left her. He used one of her best friends to beat the daylights out of her. That's not right. But whether it was right or not, she knew he was serious. She saw the glint of malice and pain if she refused. As she put her hand in the bucket of soapy water she hissed in discomfort. Her arms were covered not only in poison burns but now shallow cuts from the knife that Luke had used. Her hair had been cut crooked and the rest lay limp on the floor. She wouldn't give in, no matter what. Loki could use all of her friends and she would still never give in. If she could beat even her Mother's enemy then she could defeat this crazy god. She still didn't know what he did with her uncle, but she knew he wouldn't kill him, at least not yet. She limped over to the nearby wall and sat there with her knees drawn into her chest. She stopped her tears from flowing and as the day wore on she kept glancing back to the bucket.

It probably would do more harm than good but she had to try. She picked up the cloth and dropped in into the water, bringing it to her bloody arms she gently wiped as the soap burned her already agitated wounds. But it was necessary. She hissed in pain as tears wet her cheeks, she looked around her to see the blood and hair laying there. After 10 minutes Loki appeared and nodded in approval. He waved his hand and she was back in her room. Someone was sitting in the small chair she had. It was Lion, no it was Luke. All this time Lion was her dead best friend.

She just punched him the jaw and he flickered like an old light bulb in need of changing. She just curled up on her bed thinking about how she was going to survive this until her friends rescue her. Slowly she fell asleep and dreams. She dreams of a pink and green girl calling out to her, of her cousin almost killing the girl. She didn't understand it and she hated it. The children of Athena hate not know something, it drives them crazy.

* * *

She woke up by being gently slapped in the face by Thalia, "Thalia what are you doing here? What has Loki done to you?" She asked her sister frantically. "I'm not really here, you know. Loki is just using my form so you won't be startled. Here's some breakfast." She handed her a bottle of water and stale bread. She took a piece and slowly put it in her mouth, she figured he wouldn't kill her so poisoning her wouldn't do any good. The form of Thalia stayed with me until I had a few more bites and drank a fifth of the water. She lead me to the room I was in the night before, In front of her was a statue of Athena.

It was the Athena Parthenos.

She tried to run to her room but Minerva was blocking the doorway. "You have failed me, girl! You are no daughter of MINE! You are a disgrace to all Athenian children that came before you and you have tainted my name for eternity!" She screamed.

She raked her nails on the wounds inflicted by Luke. Her eyes only held hatred, glowing gold just like Luke was when he was possessed by Kronos. The statue was still there and with it came the monster of most of her siblings' nightmares. Arachne. She would have to defeat an immortal monster and her Mother. No, that woman wasn't her mother, she's a fraud! She tackled Minerva and started punching and kicking, Arachne sneaked up behind the fighting duo and encased Annabeth in webs, she was paralyzed as both goddess and monster advanced on her. "Oh, I've been waiting for some payback." Arachne smiled evilly. It was then that Annabeth realized that this was the real Arachne, the one she had sent to Tartarus.

The girl thrashed wildly against her binding but got weaker and weaker. "N—no. DON'T!" She screamed, they hesitated for a moment and continued advancing, that was all she needed. I turned my body to the side and hooked my bound legs onto Arachne's spider arms. She fell towards me and spanned the webs, I was free. I broke her 8 legs to make sure she couldn't do anything to me anymore. "You will die." I told her in a calm voice. Minerva was watching me with interest. I ignored her for now.

Arachne was begging and pleading for me to stop. "Did you stop as you killed my siblings? Or did you relish in their screams and seeing them go insane?" I saw that the dagger that Luke gave me all those years ago was now partly black. The hilt had a spiral of black running around it and the blade itself was part black part bronze. "A miniature version of Backbiter. Fitting." As the female slowly made her was back to the sobbing creature she smiled at her pain. "This is for my siblings in every pantheon that you murdered. I repeatedly stabbed her in the heart, not that she had one to begin with.

Slowly turning to the Roman goddess she laughed and turned into Loki. The Athena Parthenos disappeared as I collapsed from exhaustion. I wished that that would be the end of my torture for the day but no such luck. The dagger was still in my hand and I thought about ending this once and for all, killing myself. Then I thought of my friends and family. What they would do if they found me dead on this filthy warehouse? They would be devastated.

Loki smiled as he probably planted those thoughts in my head. Oh well, nothing I could do about it now. I was his prisoner for the time being. Better get used to it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the switch mid-chapter. Wanted to write first person Annabeth.**


	9. What's the Point?

**Trigger warning for coercion, whipping, suffocation, water torture and blood. Trigger warning for foul language as well. Be sure to R/R, thank you and here's the chapter.**

* * *

When Loki guided me to the mirror again he asked the same question as before. "What do you see?" I didn't answer right away, earning me another slap. "Well?" Eyes hard and unwavering. I bow my head slightly so I wouldn't see him the reflection of the mirror and said, "I see someone else." His eyebrow rose for me to continue. "A girl covered in webs and blood, a god with evil in him." I held my eyes up in defiance. Loki growled and yanked me by my matted hair. "You will obey me, or suffer." He made a wolf appear, it was one of Fenris' children, or rather His. The wolf circled around me, dripping poison for its saliva. My arms burned at the memory of my first day here. The warehouse was cold most of the time so I had to quickly get used to it, unless I wanted to catch a cold or something else that would leave me compromised.

The wolf charged and all I could do was keep dodging. I didn't think the dagger in my hand would do anything to it. Since I still had the burns and cuts I was weak. I barely ate anything so my reaction time was slow, too slow. I mis-stepped and got caught in the claws. It growled at me gazing down at me with its too blue eyes. I now understand Magnus' fear of wolves. They were terrifying even when they weren't trying to constantly kill you. I held the dagger in my right hand and turned it inward. I stabbed the wolf's underside as it whined and got away from me. It was pacing back and forth and got more and more angry, it charged and I cut it across its underside. It lay dead on top of me. Pushing it off a throw the dagger at Loki, just to try but that seemed to be a mistake. The dagger is now stuck in the opposite wall, he stalked to me with such a cruel expression that I knew I'd be in trouble.

He swung me around and pushed me to my knees, I could hear him unfurling something behind me but I couldn't turn my head to see what it was. He kept holding my hair, bruising my scalp and a whip cracked on my back. I screamed as it felt like fire had ignited on my back. He slapped me again for crying out. After a dozen lashes he let go of my hair as I fell forward into the hard concrete. I was about to go unconscious but freezing water was splashed onto my back along with rubbing alcohol to help with not getting the cuts infected.

Shivering from the cold water a felt someone kneel down beside me and help me up, it was Thalia again. It seems she would take care of me so I wouldn't die. After she wrapped my injuries with the limited amount of bandages I had she made me slowly sip some water and left me to sleep.

* * *

It's been so many days that I lost count how long it has been. I could be a day or month. Time was at a standstill for me. I would only be allowed to sleep a few hours, Thalia watching over me until it was time to get up. Lion was no more, I never saw him again after he transformed into Luke. Today was different though, today Loki grabbed me out of bed and twisted me around so I would look at him. I flinched away because the look in his eye always meant punishment and pain for me. Whatever I did was merit punishment. What looked to be a small lake was in the middle of the large room. Percy was in the middle, sharpening Riptide. He grinned at me and dragged me under, he pushed water into my lungs as he drowned me. _Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Percy's hand was out, with his finger open as he raised my body out of the water. Once I realized what he was doing I was back in the pit. Watching helplessly as he attempted to kill Akhlys. "No, please." Tears were streaming down my face as he used my own tears to suffocate me.

I coughed as I tried to breathe through my mouth. I felt him ripping my body from the inside out. The liquid inside me was boiling. I have never screamed from so much pain in my life. I felt my brain splitting in two, as so as it had started it ended. Percy dropped me into the water and held me under. I didn't know how long I was down there but I lost consciousness quickly after that. I didn't know why he was doing this. I don't think I ever would.

Now Loki wasn't the one torturing me, it was the love of my life, Percy Jackson. He would wake me up with boiling water and continuously dunk my head in frigid water and then in boiling water. What's the point? To burn me and keep me awake? I was already losing what sleep I could get thinking what Loki would do to me next. It was a never ending cycle of Hell.

I wanted to die, I want to die. Why live as his prisoner? Let me go to the Fields of Asphodel. I could care less about Elysium. Everything I've done for the gods, for my _Mother_ , was all for nothing. They would still be stupid and start wars and then send their children to die. They would claim that _they_ had defeated the enemy but in reality it was all of the demigods that had lost their lives for the gods' war.

Percy would use poison to hurt me, use water whips to break my back once more. Poison would snake up my arms as I screamed in agony, once the screams started Percy would shove water into my mouth and nose. Loki always watched my torture, a mad glint could always be seen from him. So many times I would lose all sense as the poison wound up my arms and my body was battered with a mix of freezing and boiling water. "Just kill me." One day when I was given a short break but was still chained by the shackles on my wrists and ankles. Loki gazed at me with steel in his eyes. When he spoke I knew nothing could stop this next round. "I told you the first day. You do not speak unless I ask you a question. You have broken that rule many times, my dear. I do not like doing this to you but I will until you accept what you are." He yanked me up so I was eye level with him, I looked to the back wall but he commanded, "Look at me." I quickly obeyed to stop the pain.

Once I looked at him, his eyes turned soft, almost caring. "All you have to do is use the gifts I have given to you. That is all I want." "The ones that you gave me while killing my uncle's family? The ones you gave me while you watched Magnus die by a Fire Giant?" I sneer at him. He roars in fury and throws me at the wall of the building. I break through, crying out as my back once again feels pain from the wood splinters. He grabs my throat and squeezes. "You will not speak to me that way! I AM YOUR FATHER! You will obey me or suffer a thousand punishments." He screamed with rage in his voice.

He kicked me for so long I couldn't make anything out from the pain. I don't know when I woke up next because I was in front of the damn mirror. I answer truthfully because Father would know if I was lying.

"I see a monster."

"A slave."

* * *

Today was another different day. He asked me something different. "Why are you memories locked away?" "I don't know." I told him, bowing my head as I felt him come up behind me. He put two fingers on the side of my head and pushed through my nonexistent mental barriers. He pushed his own thought and memories in my mind. I saw Randolph and Loki talking. Magnus and Loki together. A giant, a girl with a hijab, a buff girl that looked like Clarisse and Magnus fighting. I saw a wolf tied up on an island, Fire Giants in the background, young girls lying dead on the beach.

The images stopped and I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. I felt like someone had taken a hammer to my skull. As I rose from the floor I kept my eyes down but could see my eyes. They were dead, no life whatsoever. He let me go back to my room to sleep.

Bianca was next to torment me. It was horrible. All of the regret, sorrow and anger I had inside of my exploded when I saw her. She was taunting me, I knew that but I couldn't do anything. I sat on the cold ground and took all of the insults and abuse. Nothing ever seemed enough, I felt devastated when she replayed her death in my mind. It was real, for a time I thought it was real. Everything around me started changing.

I changed, for the better or not was still to be determined but I only saw the world through pain now. Nothing and nobody was coming for me. My friends and family were better off without me. I was nothing, I am nothing. I felt myself fade away at times but I was always brought back with a bucket of cold water.

I was stuck in a perpetual state of Hell.


	10. The Last Day and a Rescue

**Back to the rescue party! Thank you for the vote of confidence from the guest who reviewed. I appreciate it! This goes from third person to first later on. Trigger warning for previous character death, blood and mental/emotional abuse. Be sure to R/R and thank you for the support!**

* * *

As the demigods breached the surface of the cold Atlantic water they were guided to land by Percy. As they reached the shore they finally got to their intended destination, Iceland. Alex sensed Annabeth here more strongly but it still felt muddled, like she was being constantly dragged under. What she and the others didn't know is that, that was what was actually happening to the Daughter of Athena.

Jason suggested that they call the Hunter of Artemis for help to search for the missing Greek child. As they all agreed Jason called his sister. "Jason, what's up? Something wrong?" She joked. However she saw how serious he was and the fact that there were more demigods behind him. "We need your help, Thalia. Annabeth has been kidnapped by a crazed god and we need help tracking her location." Her faced turned stony as she called two other Hunters. "We're coming." She disconnected and the group went to get some food while they wait for the Daughter of Zeus. The mood around them decreased as they thought of Annabeth and what she meant to each of them. They all knew the ones most affected if she were to die would be Thalia, Percy, Magnus, Fredrick and her half siblings.

After an hour of waiting three Hunters came into view. "Jason, these are Cassie and Lance. Cassie is one of our healers and Lance is one of the best trackers beside the wolves. As the Lieutenant said that, the three grey wolves started growling at the two Norse children. The bond child of Frey backed up as they advanced. "No, stand down. It seems Artemis' wolves smell something about you boy. Who are you, a child of Athena?" Magnus snapped his head to meet Thalia's and she was shocked to see anger in the boy's almost silver eyes. The girl next to him put a hand on his shoulder to stop a rant she knew was sure to come. "No, they do not know. When we find Annabeth then you will explain to the High Olympian Council and the other leaders of the camps. Do not attack them." She said, he whirled around to face the mysterious girl but saw her expression and sighed. "Don't mistake me for a child of Athena again." Was all the blond said as he went to sit on a park bench.

Thalia looked to her younger brother for an explanation on who those two mystery demigods were but he shook his head. Thalia could feel the raw power around them, and the only time she has ever felt such power was from Jason, Percy, Nico and Hazel. Whoever they were they were powerful, her father must have not been happy about that. She wanted to know the situation that her younger self-proclaimed sister was in. After Reyna and Percy explained the specifics to her she wanted to kill the god that had hurt Annabeth. Thalia motioned Lance to track the blond and she instantly set to work.

As they wound their way around the city they reached a crossroads. Both literal and figurative. Alex could feel Loki's magic pounding into her but she knew that this had to be a trap. Her instincts were telling her to tread very carefully. Lance wouldn't listen to her that they should be careful so it turned sour quickly. "Annabeth is right there if we go in and take out the enemy we can get you all home in a matter of hours." Lance told the Daughter of Magic. "I don't care! If we try and force our way in then something bad will happen. Most likely, one or more of us will die. I'd rather not have to attend anymore funeral pyres. And in case you hadn't noticed I'm the only one to take down the wards." Lieutenant Thalia stopped any further arguments from starting. "Enough, both of you! How do you know this?" Thalia asked Alex. "I know those wards, I can take them down but I need time. Something I know we don't have but will be necessary for me to break any traps he's set for us if we managed to get this far." The Hunter thinks about it and nods for her to start breaking the wards on the building.

* * *

I think the last straw that broke my mind that I deserved this was seeing Aunt Caroline, Aubrey, Emma and Aunt Natalie's deaths. Each one more vivid and gruesome than the one before it.

She saw Aunt Caroline holding her daughters as they cried for their father to help them. To get them home, to safety. Emma was holding an _Inheritance Rune_ , the one Randolph gave her to show her that she was to continue the Chase Clan as one of its Historical Keepers. Caroline was telling the girls that everything will be alright but she knew that was a lie. As the storm outside became worse and worse a strike of thunder and lightning hit the boat, eliciting a scream to be ripped out of the two sisters' throats. As a massive wave overtook the boat, three of the most important girls in Randolph's life looked to him for the last time before the water carried them away. She saw the funeral, it was awful. Randolph's two younger siblings and their children were the last to leave the cemetery. I remembered that the funeral was only 2 years before I had run away. I was five and Magnus was 4. At the far end of the grounds she saw a man looking on the broken family with a twisted smile on his face. Both Fredrick and Natalie's heads shot up to meet the man's eyes. They both made warding shields around themselves and their young children.

She saw Natalie clear as day as she and Magnus were having fun playing board games. The door shuddered against the force outside, Natalie told her son to run and not look back. "Run, Magnus. He's coming for you! Remember, don't trust Randolph or Fredrick! If you have to seek out Annabeth, she can help. Not your uncles." The door splintered off its hinges as multiple wolves entered their small apartment. Magnus ran to the fire escape and slid down the ladder. As he looked up again a hair raising scream pierced the air with a set of deadly howls. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. After a while his adrenaline ran out and he collapsed in an alleyway. He cried. The young boy had just heard his Mother be torn to shreds by man-eating wolves that looked to do the same thing to him.

The mental images that were left by each death scene were enough to make the strong willed Daughter of Athena crumble and scream bloody murder. Her mind broke after that round of mental abuse, she couldn't do anything as different thoughts, not her own entered her head. All she wanted was to die, to end her pain.

I knew I couldn't face dad or Magnus for if I did I knew that they would blame me for all of those deaths. I know now that I can't face anyone at either camp as well. If I even set foot at Camp Half-Blood Athena would kill her and same goes for Camp Jupiter. I curled up in a tiny ball and just faded out of consciousness. Never again, I can never go home. _Maybe the Hunters would take me in? No, Thalia wouldn't want me for what I did to Luke. I guess I'm alone, but that's nothing new._ I heard an explosion at the warehouse door but I ignored it, maybe it was a few squatters or burglars. Maybe they would take pity on me and finally put me out of my misery. I snorted thinking back to Tartarus. After yesterday's act of defiance I was blind. That was his last punishment as he left and didn't return again. So as I closed my already darkened eyes I thought of my death. I wasn't scared, not after everything Father has put me through. If my friends and family could see me now, what would they think of me? Would they say I was weak? It doesn't matter anymore, nothing matters.

* * *

A group of fifteen demigods charged into the old warehouse, searching for their missing friend. Half searched the upper floor and found Randolph Chase tied up and tortured. He wasn't conscious but they knew some of the history between Magnus and him. The group of ten cut him down and brought him to where Magnus, Alex, Will, Thalia and Percy were. They saw a battered blond and were shocked at how much damage she sustained and how she was even still alive from such extensive bruises.

The group left the warehouse but before they could leave it behind completely Alex used a powerful spell to burn the warehouse down and to seal it so that no other child of Loki or Loki himself could ever come to Iceland and not be banished the moment they set foot on the island. Thalia, Cassie and Lance brought the group to the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia asked Artemis if she could leave for a time to make sure Annabeth was alright, the Maiden goddess readily agreed. Thalia set up Jason and Annabeth in her own tent so that she could keep an eye on them. The man that they had rescued was still in bad shape so Cassie and Will were healing him, the other blond boy wouldn't go near him for some reason that the Lieutenant still had to figure out.

As the Hunters were packing camp Artemis gave the group safe passage to Long Island, New York. Artemis would miss her Lieutenant but knew that her first priority was to Annabeth, she was the girl's younger sister and she understood completely. The group was at the boarder of Camp Half-Blood, it was early in the morning so they went in and deposited Annabeth and the man – Randolph – as Thalia had soon learned was his name, to the infirmary. Fredrick Chase and Chiron were awaiting their return and an update on Annabeth. "Annabeth is alive but whatever that god did to her, I don't want to even think of the repercussions it could bring in the future. All I know is that I'm staying with her. We have to be careful because we have no idea what Loki did to her these two weeks." Percy told the two males. "And Randolph?" "He's being sedated and put into another room. Don't worry; he won't be a problem anymore." Jason told the blond man. "He must face justice for what he did to Annabeth." "He will but not by your hand. This is strictly Clan business. Only we have a right to kill him, if that is what Magnus and Annabeth choose that it. After he is sentence then he goes to the High Council of the Old Gods." Fredrick told the teens in an indifferent voice. "That's your brother! You'd condemn him?" Piper yelled. "Yes, he had wronged our Clan for too long and gotten away with a lot. No more, we will serve justice as justice is due."

Fredrick and Magnus went to Annabeth's side in the infirmary and stayed with her always. They waited for her to wake up, but what they didn't know is what will happen when she sees her Father and cousin.


	11. Awake

**I hope that all of you are ready for one crazy recovery for Annabeth. I hope you enjoy. Please be sure to R/R and have a wonderful weekend.**

* * *

Annabeth was still unconscious after a week. Magnus was resting in the bed next to his cousin because of how much magic he used in attempt to wake her up. Now Thalia and Fredrick were watching over the pair. Chiron had come in to see how Annabeth and Magnus were. Will had healed Annabeth to the best of his ability but something was preventing both boys from healing her fully. Annabeth had started groaning and Thalia and Fredrick perked up at her. Her head shook from side to side as she was trying to get out of the nightmare she was currently in. Annabeth whimpered at the touch on her hair, she didn't know who or what it was and she was scared. She whispered. "Annabeth? You're alright, you're safe now. Please wake up, all of us are worried about you. Your father wants to see your beautiful eyes again, so can you wake up for me?" Thalia told the blond in a calm and soft voice.

"Thalia? Magnus… Where am I?" Annabeth asked in a scared voice. She opened her eyes and looked toward the voice of her older sister but couldn't see her. She knew that voice anywhere. "Annie, you're at Camp Half-Blood. Magnus is in the bed next to you. You're safe now." The blond demigod started shaking as her sister told her where she was. She pushed her away and scrambled to the other side of the bed; before she fell she was caught by a strong pair hands. "Annabeth, what did he do to you?" Fredrick asked his terrified daughter. "Dad?" she asked in a broken voice. Fredrick, Thalia and a newly awakened Magnus heart's broke at that sound. "It's me, baby. Magnus is here too, he was one of the rescue groups that came to bring you back here. Do you want to talk to him?" Nodding hesitantly, Magnus came onto the bed and took her hand. She felt how cold he was and slowly moved her hands up his arms, collapsing forward into her cousin she sobbed. He immediately hugged her tight. Magnus knew why she was jumpy and didn't want anyone touching her.

The reunion was short-lived because the door was thrown open by a very nervous and scared boyfriend named Percy Jackson. Annabeth froze and whimpered softly into her cousin's shirt. "Percy, what the hell? Calm down, you're scaring Annabeth, if you keep scaring her I will shock you." Thalia threatened her sea cousin. Annabeth covered her mouth to stop whimpering and crying out in phantom pain as she remembered all Percy did to her while Loki watched, amused at how much pain she could withstand. She couldn't see and now one of her more frequent tormentors was here. She fell off the bed in surprise and Percy went to help his girlfriend up but he didn't expect her reaction. No one in the room could have expected it. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked as he lightly grabbed her arm. She screamed and tried to push the male off of her. She shook her head side to side and grabbed her head in fear as she curled into Magnus. Percy starred at her in shock.

Magnus and Thalia helped her up and the two got a good look at her eyes, her grey eyes were hazy. "Annie, can I ask you something?" Thalia asked softly to her as to not scare her any more than she already was. Magnus shook his head at the Daughter of Zeus.

Thalia changed tactics and told the others in the room, "Let's give her some space. All of you out, and Percy, don't come near Annabeth. From how she reacted, that god did something to her that involves you. I don't want another episode like that, so you will leave her in our care for now. It seems Magnus and I are the only ones she trusts."

Percy, Fredrick and Chiron left the care of the Daughter of Athena to the Son of Frey and the Daughter of Zeus.

* * *

Thalia came and sat with her on her left side and Magnus directly in front of the scared demigoddess. He kept his eyes on his older cousin (sister) and slowly trailed up her arms, to her chest, neck and then to her face. She gasped but didn't move his hands away. He lightly traced her face and put one hand on her knee. Magnus knew that the Lieutenant was looking at him like he was crazy but he just ignored it in favor of watching his female cousin.

"H—how did you know?" She squeaked out. He smirked and moved her hands to sign. _(I could feel something wrong. Your eyes were strange somehow.)_ She nods and does the same thing to Magnus. Then she turns to where she thinks Thalia is and reaches out to her. Thalia grabs the hand as Annabeth guides it to her knee. "I need to feel you first if this is going to happen. I don't really know what to do and the closest that I have to helping me is Magnus. Please understand, Thalia." The Huntress was still confused but just let her friend do what she needed to get comfortable. She then outlined the Huntress' face, just like her cousin. "Annie, why are you doing that?" Thalia wondered. Annabeth tenses, Magnus squeezes her hand in reassurance she takes a deep breathe. "I'm blind." She stated, her voice hollow.

Thalia blinked and hugged the younger girl, she was sobbing as Annabeth tried to keep it all in but in that moment she broke down. Magnus rubbed the girls' backs and soothed them as much as he was able too. After the 15 minute crying session Thalia asked the two blondes, "What are you going to do? I mean…" She trailed off but Annabeth laughed lightly at the flustered brunette. "Well, first is to get her adjusted to people and to the Camps. Then we can worry about her… disability. I don't think anyone beside the head counselor of Apollo, Chiron and Fredrick should know about her ailment." "No! I don't want anyone to know. Please, I can't have anyone know. Magnus can't you help me? I know you won't be able to do anything about my eyes but I want you and Thalia here with me. I don't think I could do this without you." She whispered the last part but the two demigods still heard her.

"Okay we won't tell anyone. Annie, there is something I need to tell you." She tilts her head toward him and he continues. "Since your imprisonment was brought upon by Randolph that makes this Clan business. I know you might not want to think about that right now but when he is healed we need to start a trial for him or you can give the sentence because he personally wronged you." The blond female thinks about this and then says, "His trial will be held when he is healed, correct?" Magnus answers with a short yes. "Then for the time being we will do nothing. Also, I hope you know that Rebecca married into our Clan, she and the boys also have to witness the trial. You also have the choice of bringing your Valkyrie, your significant other and anyone who was there with you at the time of Natalie's passing. You know that, right?" She asked him slowly. He sighs and nods. "Do you want that many people at his trail and sentencing, though?" Annabeth shrugged.

She lay back down on the small infirmary bed and closed her hazy eyes. She was already in a state of darkness but closing her eyes seemed like it will help lessen the nightmare she was in now. The two stayed with her until her breathing evened out and silently left the room.

* * *

They went into the war room where all of the Roman and Greek demigods were waiting with the Greek Trainer of Heroes and the mortal father. "Well, how is she? Why did she react so badly to me?" Thalia and Magnus looked at each other and then at the surrounding teens. "She has suffered a lot. Annie didn't tell us why she was scared of you but she did say to never say your name in front of her. I'm sorry Percy, I know how much this hurts. Also Randolph is an issue. He cannot stay here." Thalia told the group.

Magnus picked up while looking at his uncle. "Annabeth said that if you wanted, Rebecca and the boys would be able to witness the trial and sentencing because she married into the Clan. She also said that I could bring Sam, Alex, Blitzen and Hearthstone." Fredrick was beyond shocked at what he just heard and slowly said, "It will be up to all three of them, and the boys turned of age a few months ago. I don't know how much they know but I will ask. Is that what Annabeth wants?" "She said it was up to you." He told the older man. "I will ask them, what will you do?" "Blitzen and Hearthstone will want to be there to support both of us, as well as Alex and Sam."

Fredrick nods and says a quick, "Randolph won't be a problem, once he is awake Rebecca and the boys will care for him until he is fully healed. I assume Rebecca will want to reconnect with Annabeth and it will give the boys a way to connect with our heritage. I feel that this will be a new beginning for our family." Fredrick said as he went back into the infirmary to see to his daughter.


	12. A New Outlook

**A/N: None of Ship of the Dead will be in this story. Please remember that, it is just Sword of Summer, Hammer of Thor and part of Trials of Apollo series. Thank you for the guest for reviewing! Thank you for your support and be sure to R/R.**

* * *

When Fredrick woke up he didn't see his daughter sleeping on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Annabeth was at the window. She was tracing random shapes on the frosty glass. "Annabeth? What are you doing up?" She jumped and spun around to face her dad with hazy eyes. He still didn't know that his only daughter was blind and nothing could reverse it. "I couldn't sleep; I didn't know what time it was, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up, dad?" He shook his head, but she couldn't see it. After a few minutes she asked, "Dad, did I wake you up?" She asked again. Fredrick frowned and replied, "No, you didn't, don't worry, dear." It was a mistake to call Annabeth 'dear' but Fredrick didn't know that.

Annabeth froze and pressed her body to the cold window, like she was trying to get out the room. "Please don't c – call me that. I – he called me 'dear' when he was trying to find me." He went over to his girl and hugged her; she screamed and woke up the other two occupants of the infirmary. Magus and Thalia saw what was happening and went to comfort the startled blonde. "Annie, it's ok. It's just Fredrick. He won't hurt you. Fredrick you need to slowly backup." Thalia touched Annabeth's hand to have her trace her face. "Thalia, Can you get him away. I'm sorry dad. I can't have you too close; he was just too close a lot of the time. I'm not comfortable with an adult that close to me." She whimpered as Thalia held her. Fredrick understood and backed away, he asked her calmly, "Annabeth, do you want breakfast?" Her nod is small but the mortal catches it and waits until she's done thinking. "Can I have pancakes with some fruit?" He smiles and looks toward his nephew and the Daughter of Zeus. "The same please. Thank you Fredrick." He nods and leaves the room.

Annabeth calms down after her dad leaves but is still tense. Thalia leads Annabeth back to her bed. "Thalia, Magnus can I ask you something?" "Sure, what's up, Annie?" Magnus tells her casually. "I want to try and get used to this, my blindness I mean." Thalia and Magnus were a bit confused on what the child of Wisdom wanted but told her, "What are you thinking, Annabeth?" "Can one of you draw me a map of the big house? I want to get used to this space but also my cabin, in the future." Magnus places his hand on Annabeth's knee but looks toward the sun outside. "Sure, but we want to be with you every step of the way, got it. Also I think I have someone who will help, her name is Alex she's my girlfriend. However I should tell you that she's a Daughter of Loki. Is that ok for me to bring her?" The demigoddess nods with a small smile but hesitantly tilts her head, "She won't hurt me?" Magnus replies no. She lets out a breath and nods again. Magnus goes to get Alex; Fredrick comes back with four plates of food. He placed Magnus' plate on the bedside table and the three begin to eat breakfast.

Annabeth moves toward the plate after waiting to see what her dad does, he knows that she's uncomfortable with adults so he puts the plate on the table and waits until she starts eating to look away. "Thanks." She says quietly. He has a small smile playing on his lips at the progress his girl has made with him. Now all she had to do was do the same with her friends and especially with her boyfriend, Percy. No one knew what had caused the reaction the day before but something bad must have happened. Magnus returned with Alex in hand. Annabeth looked toward the door as Magnus introduces Alex. "Annie, this is Alex, my girlfriend and a Daughter of Loki. She's an amazing artist. Alex if you would." He told the two-toned haired girl. She nodded and slowly comes to stand next to the blind demigoddess (not that she or her father knew that, though). The demigoddess sets the plate on the bed before turning in the direction she thinks Alex is in, Magnus guides her hand to Alex as she slowly wound up her arms to her face, just as she did with Thalia and Magus. Alex gasped as she realized what the Daughter of Athena was doing. Annabeth froze as she pulled her hands away from the other girl and shifted back to the bedframe. Alex grabbed her wrist and brought it back to her shoulders. "It's ok, I am not him. I will not hurt you, or Magnus. I love him and I hope you can accept that despite what happened to you in result of my… _Father_. Annabeth if you would let me, I really want to help you find a way to live a normal life with your blindness." As she said that Annabeth flinched and her father's eyes widen and he whispered, "Annie, you're blind? He _blinded_ you?" His voice rose in frustration as he now realized why she was so scared of him.

She snapped her eyes closed and shuddered as she felt her father touch her. "I'm so sorry. I… can I help in anyway?" He asked desperately. "I don't know. I guess if you could give me some space to get used to you? I'm sorry, dad…" She trailed off as she felt her dad's mood worsen. Annabeth knew he wasn't mad at her but at the god who did this to her. He nods but says that he needed to talk to Chiron about this new development. She flung herself at the mortal man and told him no, she didn't want anyone knowing about her disability. Not yet, anyway. The blond didn't know how they would react but also for the sake of her tormentor to not find out something else he could use against her. Fredrick told his daughter and nephew not to worry; he wouldn't say anything until they told him he could. They were grateful for his understanding.

Alex calmly waited until the blond girl was breathing easily. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to reveal something personal. I thought he knew." Annabeth waved her hand in dismissal, "That's fine; it's just that this is still new to me so I want be able to know who is in the room. I guess this is my version of sign language or braille. Did Magnus explain what I want you to do?" Alex replies with taking out a few pieces of paper and as Annabeth explained the dimensions of the Big House she drew what the blond said. The measurements were actually almost spot on. Alex was glad she had a reliable source of information here. She knew that the others could help her but there was just something about children of Athena and also that son of Hades that intrigued her.

* * *

They were observant because they had to be, just like she and Magnus were. They lived on the streets and when it could go from sitting pretty in warm house with a fresh meal or from going from crappy meal to the next or not eating for a few days it changes someone. Annabeth Chase was always underestimated just because she was a daughter of Wisdom, that they didn't do anything, but that was a wrong assumption. One that could one day get these demigods killed. Children of Athena, Hephaestus and Ares were all underestimated when thinking of them just as the brains, mechanics or arrogant meat-heads having no clue how to do anything. Athena's children were clever, that cleverness helped these kids out more than once in the two wars they had to fight in. Alex felt bad for them, but understood the cruel nature of the gods more than most.

After Alex and Annabeth finished the maps of both the Big House, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter the four of them were ready to tackle the day. Annabeth wanted to first get to know the real layout of the big house in her new environment, just because she couldn't see doesn't mean she won't do everything in her power to live a normal life, at least as normal as a demigod could get. When Alex handed the maps to Annabeth she was surprised to feel that the maps were imprinted. Alex answered her unspoken question. "I figured this way you could do whatever you needed to without much help." She told the blond simply. Annabeth smiled and asked Thalia if she had any clothes around. Thalia helped her into the bathroom and watched her as she showered just to make sure she didn't slip.

After the 30 minute shower that Annabeth took just to feel clean and not constantly feel Loki's breath on her she got out and changed into fresh clothes. She knew that she had been held captive for about three weeks but it was still surreal to know that now she had freedom. Magnus and Alex were hand-in-hand, as were Thalia and Annabeth. They opened the door and saw the Seven and some of the head counselors in the lounge but they were all shocked to see the Daughter of Athena up and about already in only 2 days. Annabeth tenses as she heard breathing from several people that were not the three next to her. "Um…" Thalia answered, "The Seven, Nico, Will, Calypso, Lou Ellen and Clarisse. They have been here for a while waiting for you." Annabeth nods slowly as looks up to Magnus and he gestures for Will to come up. "Hi, Annabeth. How are you feeling?" "Will." Sliding her hands to his face he waits until she's done with whatever she was doing, not understanding. "Will." She said stronger.

She did that to the rest of the demigods in the room but stayed away from Nico, Hazel, Percy and Jason. Piper was the only one who voiced her odd behavior. "Annabeth why are you doing this?" She put a little charm-speak into her voice but that was a bad idea on her part. Annabeth froze midway to Piper's face and stumbled back as slapped her hands over her ears. Alex and Magus knew the reason and stood in front of the scared demigoddess with anger in their eyes. Piper's eyes widened, as did the rest of them but slowly moved away from the angry Viking demigods. They all saw what Annabeth was doing behind them and they were even more confused. The blond teen still had her hands covering her ears but she curled in on herself. Magnus turned and saw this and went down to her level and spoke softly to her until he felt the pressure dissipate around her.

"Alex, you know what this is." It was a statement not a question. Alex pulled out the Ice Rune and chanted a small spell. The Ice wrapped around the girl as it showed the purple waves around her. "Annabeth, his control over you is gone. I destroyed it. You are safe now; he can't use that power against you." Alex told her softly. Annabeth slowly came out of her protective ball on the floor and stood up on shaky legs. "I'm safe, he can't… he can't use it on me?" "No, he can't, I burned down the warehouse that was in. A warning was sent out to all people of magical decent cannot go to Iceland without the magic repelling and harming them the more they stay there. I made sure of that."

"Who will it affect?" Annabeth wondered. Alex smiled, "Any and all children of Loki, any gods – no matter the pantheon, and all demigods that have any magic within them." "Magic, what do you mean by that?" "Any demigod or god that has the power of coercion, shape-shifting, any power over the dark elements will never set foot In Iceland and the surrounding countries. Even if it is out homeland, and no, Loki and the other gods can't undo the magic I placed on it. It passes through my Clan or if I don't have a Clan it passes through my other half's Clan, which is yours. I told you before, I will do everything in my power to make sure Loki, Randolph and any other that hurt or killed your Clan is held responsible, even if that means killing a few gods once and for all." Alex declared to the blond child of Athena. Annabeth grinned at that and hugged her.

"Thank you, Alex."


	13. Normal Once Again?

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, now be ready for more reveals about our favorite characters! Thank you for the review from the guest, also regarding Alex's magic she is one of the most powerful magicians in the known pantheons. The magician's for each pantheon are: Greek-Hecate, Roman-Trivia, Egyptian-some hosts of the different gods, Norse-Loki. Just remember that there are not many known magicians out there, many of the Greeks and Romans don't know the existence of the Egyptians expect Annabeth, Percy, Drew, Lacy and Nico. The reason Drew and Lacy know about them is that they go to school with the Kane's and the others in Brooklyn House. So I hope that helps. Please be sure to R/R!**

* * *

Annabeth continued to avoid the children of the Big Three but that was understandable. Percy was still confused about how Annabeth reacted toward him but he let it go once he saw her walking around the Big House and her empty cabin. He didn't know why Magnus and Thalia were always with her but he figured that they were just worried about the gods doing something. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened. It was about a week after Annabeth made her way out of the infirmary that second day. Annabeth was walking hand-in-hand with Magnus when the gods unexpectedly summoned her.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Magnus, Thalia, Alex?" I asked frightened, not knowing where I was. "Daughter of Athena we want to know who took you." Zeus told the startled teenager. I covered my ears and grimace at how loud the god of Lightning is. I slowly dropped down to the floor and felt the marble stone under my feet. "Gods. The Greek Pantheon, since you called me a Daughter of Athena. Okay, that's good. I don't have to worry about the Romans just yet." I blew out a breath. "What do you want, Zeus?" I asked the king of Olympus. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the auras of the gods around me. The gods noticed my eyes were still closed and voiced their thoughts. "Annabeth Chase, why are your eyes closed? What is the point of that?" Poseidon asked. I took a step back and flinched away from his voice. Even though I couldn't see like normal didn't mean I was _fully_ blind.

When I woke up that second day I saw Magnus and Thalia. At first I didn't understand what exactly I was seeing but I asked Alex and she said that the children of Loki can see auras. True many of them need an extreme amount of magical power, even by demigod standards but because I was blind I had an easier time seeing what was around me. I used that to my advantage, I knew I couldn't tell Magnus or Thalia for they would try and stop me from using what Loki gave me.

This is my journey.

No matter where it leads I will find my own strength, I won't rely on anyone, not anymore.

For now my goal should be to get away from the gods and get back to camp. I'm still not comfortable with adults or with any of the Big Three children. I know that they would never hurt me, but still. I will have nightmares about what happened to me for a while; no amount of magic could fix that. That fear will always be in the back of my mind when I am with Jason, Hazel, Nico and Percy.

"The light hurts my eyes, I've been in near or complete darkness for the past few weeks, I hope you understand, my Lords and Ladies." I say politely. I knew I only had a short time before Magnus, Alex and Thalia break down the doors. "If that is all I would like to be sent back to Camp Half-Blood if at all possible?" I ask. "Who kidnapped you?" Athena asks, I can practically hear the frown on her lips. "A god. I would rather not tell you, he… it, brings back bad memories. Please, can you send me back to Camp Half-Blood?" I ask again, desperate to get away. I could already start to feel the strain of pushing back the gods' auras since I got into the Throne Room but I can't exactly run away from them. "Yes, of course my daughter." Athena said and I felt the slight breeze that meant I was back at the camp.

I just didn't know where I was. "Annabeth! Are you okay? I saw you disappear…" Piper said. I could feel Jason with her so I opened my eyes. They still didn't see anything different with my eyes so that was a good sign that dad didn't tell Chiron yet. "Yes, I'm fine. The gods just wanted to know who kidnapped me. That's all." I waved my hand and Piper nodded. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Can I ask you something? I know you're still healing but if you could… I was wondering if you might want to go to the lake with Calypso, Thalia, Alex, Hazel, Rachel and I. No boys allowed so you don't have to worry." She told me, (without any charm-speak). "Thalia and Alex will be there?" "Yeah, of course. I figured you wanted to get out of the infirmary and Big House since you have been there for the past week and a half." Piper said with a smile. I didn't know how to respond so I just nod, smiling at Piper. She gives my hand a little squeeze and they go on their way. Before they leave Piper said that they would meet up in an hour. I throw a wave goodbye.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Alex comes up to Annabeth slowly. "I assume you heard." "Yeah, it would be a good idea for you to be with the girls again. Even though I'm technically not a girl… I still want to make sure you are alright." The blond shakes her head, smiling as and Alex leads her sister to the Big House. She helps Annabeth change her bandages that were still covering up the poison and burn wounds from the first few days she was with the deranged god. She told the older girl that not even her own magic could heal her. Annabeth understood and just let her do what she needed to.

The two girls went out of the Big House but first they changed cloths. Alex switching into legging shorts and a t-shirt, Annabeth wore a dark green long sleeve shirt with black leggings even though the weather was warm outside. The poison burns still haven't gone away and neither Magnus nor any of the Apollo kids could heal it. Annabeth didn't want the other girls to question it and she certainly didn't want to ruin the mood just because of her kidnapping. Alex saw that she saw nervous and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can tell the girls that we aren't coming." "No, I want to do this, I want to try and connect with Piper and Hazel. I shouldn't be afraid of them just because of their heritage. I want to be normal around Piper, even if she can use Charm-Speak. And with Hazel it's the same thing, she's okay. I know she won't hurt me, _they_ won't hurt me; even with my blindness." Annabeth told her sister.

Even if Alex is only her half-sister or whatever she was, she was more of a sibling than the Athena kids were. Annabeth knew that the other Athena campers were her family but after finding out about her cousin and her Clan, the children of Athena _weren't_ her siblings. Neither were the children of Loki but Alex seemed to genuinely care about her. Alex led her to the lake and they saw the other girls. "Hey, Annabeth, Alex. Glad you could make it. How are you?" Piper asks Annabeth. "Good, thanks." Annabeth replies shyly. "Piper I want to apologize about what happened in the Big House. I want to try again, if you would let me." Annabeth looked up at where she saw Piper's pink aura. "I… Yeah, sure." Piper scooted closer to Annabeth, Alex told her to put one hand on the blonde's knee. Annabeth wound her hands up Piper's arms slowly and traced the Daughter of Aphrodite's face.

"Piper. I'm sorry I was so scared of you in the Big House a week ago; I just wasn't ready for Aphrodite's Charm-Speak ability. I don't want you to think that this is your fault or Loki's but if you could make sure to always announce yourselves when you're with me and same with the boys. And… Could you keep the Sons of the Big Three away from me, which would also help a lot?" She asks the girls hesitantly. "Can I ask, why do you not want the boys near you?" Calypso asked. "They are just too powerful for me to be around without bringing on a massive headache or passing out. I can't be around… The Son of Poseidon because of what happened back then. Please understand." Annabeth says with her head cast down heart pumping with fear of rejection.

"No problem, we'll make sure the boys aren't around you without one of us with them and when it gets to be too much for you then we will leave, how does that sound?" Rachel asks her blond best friend. He head snapped up to where she heard Rachel's voice. "You… mean it?" Rachel and the other girls nod. No one brought up Percy after that but he was still trying to see her every chance he gets. He misses his girlfriend and she won't even let Chiron or her father near her without Thalia, Alex or Magnus. She can't be calmed down. Magnus is the only one that _can_ calm her down but there is always screaming involved because Annabeth keeps telling (screaming at) him to stop trying to pry into what happened to her. That it would be revealed at the trial.

The trial, it was coming up. Randolph is now conscious but was still going in and out and she wasn't ready to relive all of what she went through for those 2 weeks. She didn't think she would ever be ready but she knew she had to confront it and her uncle sooner rather than later.


	14. Randolph - A Mortal

**Hiya! Be sure to R/R, and thank you for the continued patience and support!**

* * *

After two weeks Randolph was finally coming back to consciousness. It wasn't easy for him though because of his brother. He was always with him or a child of Ares and Apollo, one to make sure he didn't do anything (Ares) and one to heal him as best they could (Apollo). Fredrick now hated him, and with good reason. He did kidnap his daughter; get his younger sister and son killed. So there was a reason to hate him but they didn't understand. He did all of this to get his own family back. He just wanted his girls back, was that too much to ask for?

"Let's go. You're coming with me." Said Fredrick one day when he was checking up on him. "What do you mean?" "You're coming home with me. Rebecca and the boys will take care of you now, until your trial starts, that is." Randolph let his eyes drop to the blanket on his lap and slowly got up. He stopped when the door opened once more. It was Annabeth at the door. "Annabeth?" Fredrick asked. "Dad, is Randolph here?" "Yes, baby. He is; what do you need from him?" Her dad asked. "Can I talk to him, in private?" She asked, but they could tell that there was something else in her voice. "Alright, call me if you need anything. I'll be right outside." She nods and he leaves, closing the door. Annabeth felt her way to the chair by her uncle's bedside.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Randolph asks her, trying to reach out but the blond grabs his wrist and tells him in a hard voice, "Don't touch me. Not after everything you and Loki have done to me and to this family. Your trial will end with you either exiled or dead. Remember this, because I won't." Never before has Randolph been scared of his siblings or their children, but right now, with how Annabeth was talking was downright terrifying. The older man didn't know what to make of her so he sat silent, watching what his niece would do next. She starred at him with cold hazy eyes, he realized that she was blind; Loki had blinded her before she was rescued and nothing could heal her, except Loki himself. "Do the others know? The other demigods, the Gods?" He asks. Annabeth knew what he was talking about. "No, only Magnus, Thalia, Alex and dad know about my ailment, and now you. I suggest if you want to keep what life you have left and not get dropped in the void or the pit by either Magnus' Valkyrie or Nico then keep this chat between us. Got it?" She asks. He replies with a small yes and she leaves him in stunned fear.

Randolph stares at where his niece was just at and watches as his younger brother comes and sits in the seat, "What did Annabeth want from you?" Fredrick asks him, he can't answer so he doesn't. "She just asked about what happened to me when Loki had us." He lied; Fredrick nods slightly and takes him by the arm to lead him to the portal waiting to take the brothers to San Francisco. Alex, Magnus, Annabeth, Chiron and the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy were there to see them off. Randolph's gaze lingered on Annabeth as Magnus stepped up to him and said, "You will stand trial for what you did to this family." He spat at his uncle and all the man could do was hang is head in shame about all he has done to his family, before anything could be said Annabeth grabs Magnus' arm and pulls him back, "He and anyone else that has done our family harm will be brought to justice, whether it be by exile or death will be seen by who that person has harmed." Annabeth spoke up. Randolph froze and backed away from the blind Daughter of Athena in fear. Alex put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder to stop her from doing something she would regret as she could sense the fear that was around the two blondes' uncle.

All of the demigods present could see that the blond girl was serious, the gods were watching with interest but could not make out what was being said between the family members. "Someone down there has enough magic to shield the group from us. Impressive, though I would like to know who can do that." Athena told the rest of the Olympians. The 13 main Olympians looked on the scene with curiosity as they saw how Annabeth and Magnus interacted with the dark haired main in Fredrick's grip. The two men left through the portal that had appeared and the demigods glanced at the Chase cousins. "I want to go and see whoever this demigod is, they are very powerful. They might be a child of Hecate." Apollo said, but was interrupted by Hecate. "No, Lord Apollo, this is not one of mine. Even I can't break this magic, if you do go down there; I suggest you tread with caution." Apollo nodded and flashed to the Big House.

* * *

A bright flash of light turned into the Sun god Apollo. "Lord Apollo, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Chiron asked the blond god. "We were just wondering who has enough magic and wards to shield all of you from us. Also how exactly are you here and who are you?" He asked, turning toward the cousins and the Daughter of Loki. Magnus and Alex froze; Magnus moved Alex and Annabeth behind him. "Annabeth… why are you blind?" Apollo asked. Annabeth whimpered as her eyes widened at the god. She moved backward until she hit the back of the couch. Curling into herself she started saying incoherent things while her eyes were darting toward her cousin to Apollo to Percy. "… Blind? Annabeth, you're blind?" Jason broke the tense silence.

Magnus and Alex turn to the scared girl and squat down to her level. "Annie… you need to calm down. Okay, can you do that?" Magnus asked in a hushed voice. Annabeth shook her head, and whispered "Get me out of here. Please, Magnus…." Her plea broke Magnus' heart, Alex quickly opened up a portal and Magnus took Annabeth in his arms bridle style and jumped through. Percy, Piper and Nico wanted to follow the two blonds but Alex stopped them. "Try and follow them and I will kill you. I have no problem shedding blood to protect the people I care about. Got it? Stay back." She took out her snake sword and wolf shield. The demigods and god present were terrified of the hostile aura coming off of the Daughter of Loki.

"Alex, we are worried about Annabeth. How could you think we would hurt her? She's our friend." Percy asked her, hurt about the revelation about his girlfriend. "None of you understand what is happening to her, and none of you can help her or heal her. And you Percy… You already hurt her, so that kinda is void." The Son of Poseidon recoiled liked he'd been slapped. "What the hell are you talking about? I never hurt Annabeth or anyone else!" He yelled. Alex frowned and stowed her shield, taking out her whip. "You want to see what _He_ did to your girlfriend? I'll show you." Flicking the whip, it split in two and circled around Percy's waist and neck. "The god who kidnapped Annabeth Chase did horrible things to her, one of them being torture. Never forget that if Magnus and I weren't here Annabeth would be dead already."

The dual-haired girl inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, dissipating the wards and aura around her. "The trial for Randolph Chase will reveal things that none of you know about her family or about her. The only ones allowed to witness the trial are the significant others of the Chase family, so the only ones able to be there with Annabeth and her father are Percy, Thalia and I." Alex told the assembled group. "That dark haired man was Randolph Chase? Why would he be on trial?" Apollo asked stupidly. "For his crimes against his family and the Gods he has wronged." She said simply.


	15. Running to an Old Home

**Annabeth reveals part of what Loki did to her and part of the magic and abilities she has. I will not make her OP, only just enough that she can use on a daily basis and for some fighting situations. Thank you for the support and be sure to R/R.**

* * *

Annabeth and Magnus appeared in a field atop a hill. "Where are we, Magnus?" Annabeth whispered to her (brother). "The Blue Hills. Annie, I'm setting you down and I'm going to change your bandages, ok?" His blond sister nods and he begins to remove the poisoned and burned bandages. After 10 minutes of silence with the occasional hiss of pain or a murmured 'sorry' the two teenagers sat on the hill looking out to the country around them, or at least Magnus was, Annabeth was content just sitting with her younger cousin adjusting to everything that had happened recently.

The silence was broken by Magnus' phone buzzing and him having to readjust Annabeth to reach into his pocket and read the text message. _'The Seven, Apollo and Chiron know about Annabeth's blindness and about Randolph's trial. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from finding out but I did stop them from going after the two of you.'_ Magnus relayed the message to the older girl but all she did was nod and lay back down on his chest. The Chase cousins fell asleep as the sun sank across the horizon but what they didn't know was that a god was watching (over) them. "How cute the two of you look." A tinkling laugh echoed around in the wind, Annabeth tensed and whimpered into the boy, while Magnus told her not to worry. "You can come out now, dad. Please just stay where you are in front of Annabeth. Speaking of, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked his dad. "Lord Frey?" Annabeth asks, he nods but says 'yes,' to the girl.

"I am sorry that I am not able to heal you, Daughter of Athena. Though I would like to know how you survived the All-Father Odin. How were you not discovered by his Valkyries?" "I… I don't know, probably because of my dad and Athena. But I don't think that is the real reason why I evaded King Odin for all this time. Now though, I think my time is up. If I survive this Clan Trial then I'll be lucky, but…" She trailed off and Magnus picked the conversation up, "Dad, I don't think it's a good idea to be talking about this. If you could, could you bring us home?" He asks, Frey nods with a serious expression and tells his son and the half Norse – half Greek demigod to be careful in the coming months. "I sense something, Magnus. I don't know what it is but all I know is that it's big and bad. Please be careful, both of you." He finishes off his statement with a smile and a wave and disappears back to Alfhiem.

"Do you remember the manor? When we were kids this place seemed like a castle out of Medieval Times." The wisdom demigoddess chuckled and sighed. "A lot's changed since then, Caroline, Emma and Aubrey died because of Randolph, I became a demigod, Aunt Natalie died by Loki and Fenrir's hand, and then you died and became a demigod Son of Frey… A lot changes in 10 years, Maggie." She smirked at the nickname his girlfriend gave her cousin. "Hey! Don't call me that. I hate that nickname." The Son of Natalie pouted like a stubborn child.

They walked around the mansion and explored, Magnus gave Annabeth the time she needed to get used to (seeing) the place without her eyesight. After they finished exploring the first floor Magnus made dinner for them and then helped the Heroine of Olympus up to the second story rooms. After he knew Annabeth would be alright he went back downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, even though he was an undead warrior of Odin he still had manners and respect for his mother's childhood home. He texted Alex, telling her that everything was fine and thank you for keeping the other demigods and gods away for the time being.

He fell asleep on the couch but swiftly awoke when a scream ripped through the still air. Magnus used his einherji speed to get up the stairs three at a time to get to the girl he was protecting. "Annabeth!" he yelled as he burst into the bedroom, Annabeth was curled up into a ball in an uncomfortable position whimpering and screaming at an invisible enemy. But maybe for her it wasn't invisible, it was right there in front of her, taunting her in the form of her boyfriend. "Please, Pe – Percy stop. AHHHHH" She screamed as the bandages on her arms were ripped apart by water vines.

Magnus rushed toward the dreaming girl and tried to calm her down with his healing magic. After a good hour of whispering nothings in her ear and exhausting almost all of his magic he slumped forward and panted hard to regain his breath as Annabeth came out of her nightmare. She saw Magnus next to her and asked, "Did you use your summer magic to get me out of the nightmare?" He panted and squeezed out a 'Yeah, I did. Alright?' She nods and pulled him into bed with her so that she knew he was there with her.

* * *

When morning came Magnus couldn't feel Annabeth beside him and frantically went in search for Wisdom's child. "You should know how to sense auras, Magnus. It really comes in handy, especially for a Norse demigod such as you." "Wait, how can you sense auras?" He asks, puzzled by her answer. "The Lord of Lies, it was one of the abilities he gave me when I was a kid. It helps with my blindness, I can see your aura so I know where you are and I can gauge how strong a person is, whether they are a demigod, mortal, monster or god." She told him nonchalantly. He nodded dumbly but came up to her and circled his arms around her waist and picked her up, carrying her upstairs so she can explore the upper story of the mansion. "Isn't the third floor Randolph's office and his actually dangerous books and artifacts?" She asks and Magnus shrugs, "No idea, I've never been up to the top floor, all I told the others to stay either on the first floor or the second with all of the bedrooms. I figured the usual warning of enchanted suits of armor would stop even the stupidest person from doing or going somewhere they shouldn't." He explained.

She walked slowly and touched all she could to get familiar with the mansion since she hasn't been there for about 10 years. Seeing if she could use the aura reading technique to watch out for enchantments she tried her theory on one of the suits of armor on the second floor by the staircase. When she concentrated on the armor her theory was proven wrong, she couldn't see the enchantment but she could feel a little of the magic that protected the mansion and gave the suits of armor their life. Magnus watched the Heroine of Olympus for any sign of strain but there was none other than the occasional deep breath.

Once Annabeth was completely done searching the house she and Magnus went down to the kitchen and she sat down while Magnus made a simple breakfast of cereal and some fruit. The two children of the Chase Clan talked about random topics until they reached the point of their anxiety and fear, Randolph's trial.

"Will you be okay with Rebecca, Bobby and Mathew at the trial?" "I mean with this they will be officially _in_ the Chase Clan, you know it's one of the oldest Norse clans still out there today. "What about you, with Alex, Thalia, Sam, Hearthstone and Blitzen?" "I'm sure it will be fine, Alex is my girlfriend and Sam's my Valkyrie, Hearth and Blitz are my protectors and they were there when I died, they vouched for me with the All-Father and you know how big a deal that is." "Will the Son of Poseidon be there? He's your boyfriend." He made the sentence into a statement so Annabeth knew she couldn't get out of answering him, she sighed and waved her hand in the air, "I mean you're right but with everything I'm afraid what he will do when he learns the truth about us and about the Clan. Thalia, I know she will always stick by me, I hid the fact I had any living relatives and the fact I have a Norse cousin. She hid the fact of having a younger brother, so that makes us even but I know why she had to hide Jason. She thought her mother had killed him by giving him too He—Juno."

After breakfast, and Annabeth finding her way around the kitchen to help the younger teen to clean up as best she could they snuggled on the couch watching movies for the day. Mid-day Annabeth was comfortable enough that Magnus moved her back into her bedroom to nap for the afternoon; he stayed with her on the side of the bed to make sure she wouldn't wake up with a nightmare like the night before.

Just having Magnus with her gave her comfort that if she had a nightmare that he would help her through it, yeah, he wasn't a therapist but still, he was family and he has helped her any way he could. For that she was grateful.


	16. Family Always

**Thank you guys for the patience. I needed to get some stuff cleared up before continuing this or it would have gotten really messy.**

 **Thank you for the review HaywireEagle. Thank you for the advice, I will use it in the future, but the reason I split up the group's journey into 2-3 chapters was because I knew I would accidentally drag it out and I didn't want to do that, but I will try and slow things down from now on.**

 **Be sure to R/R.**

* * *

Annabeth continued to work on how to sense other people and her surroundings for the small time she was with her cousin. Magnus helped her with what he could but he constantly told her not to over-exert herself and to stop using the power of Loki should she become to dependent or possessed by them.

"Magnus, stop! Don't you get that this is the only way I can live now? My friends know about my blindness because the gods keep sticking their noses in everything we do! I need to do this alone, don't try and stop me. Loki blinded me, he broke me!" Annabeth yelled at him one day when he was trying to get the other blond to stop.

"Annabeth the more you use these powers the more control he has over you! He screwed with Sam and look what happened! Amir, his parents and Sam's aunt and uncle found out about whom Loki was and about the Norse Gods! He doesn't help anyone if it's not for his gain! I don't want you to die because of him. I want to protect you!" "I haven't needed protection for years! I didn't even know you were alive until last year! I don't need your help!" She screamed.

Magnus was left speechless as Annabeth opens a small portal and runs into it.

* * *

"Mmph! What the hell? Annabeth? Where'd you come from?" a boy's voice asked the blond. "Bobby? Where am I?" "Home, you landed on top of me. Could you get off, please?" Her step-brother asks. She quickly scrambles off of him. "Sorry, I didn't know where I was. I'm…" Bobby gently put his hand on her shoulder, "We know, dad told us about your blindness. We have a lot to talk about. Also you're in my room." She nods and was about to asks something else when a woman's voice cut in.

"Bobby, dinner. Please come down and set the table!" Rebecca shouts up to the second floor to her son.

"Randolph is here, by the way. Dad brought him here until he was fully healed and then his trial would start. Matt and I are still a bit confused on all of this but we won't let you do this all alone. We told dad we want to be a part of this trial, to see how the _Clan_ works. Is that okay with you and Magnus?" the boy asks hesitantly while leading his sister toward the dinner table.

"Bobby, there you are—" Rebecca starred at her son as he came in with her step-daughter in tow. "Annabeth, how are you?" Rebecca smiles as she looks on to the blond beauty that her husband had raised. "Considering all that's happened in the last few weeks, good. I think I accidentally teleported here. Would it be okay if I stay until the trial?" Rebecca gasps and ushers her into a seat on the bar counter. "Of course, sweetie. Fredrick explained all he could but we are still a little confused on all of this Clan business. Could you help us understand some of it? Only if you want!" She added quickly, Bobby and Annabeth laughed at her request. "Don't worry, Rebecca. I'd be happy to explain. To be honest, even though I've known about our Clan I still don't know everything. How about this, when Randolph's Trial is over we help each other. Maybe Magnus could come and stay for a while, you learn all you can from us and we learn from you?"

The Daughter of Athena offered. Rebecca said that was fair and had bobby set another place at the table. "Fredrick is still at… Camp Half-Blood with your friends. He wants to make sure there are no repercussions about all that has happened to you and for your Clan." "Our, it's our Clan now, Rebecca. Where is Randolph?" "We gave him the small guest-room, he'll come down soon."

After a few minutes Randolph slowly came downstairs, coming face-to-face with his only niece. The girl who had proclaimed his trial to her friends. "Annabeth, what…?" "I accidentally teleported here, figure I'd stay until your trial would be over. I figured right. I may be a Greek but I am still a part of this family and this Clan." She told him, he tilts his head downward to stop him from looking into her hazy eyes.

Dinner was not a quiet affair by any means. Bobby and Matthew asked Annabeth a million-and-one questions, some of which she couldn't answer but she did answer what she knew and could with a Clan Traitor at the table. Some of the things they asked was forbidden to speak about with a Traitor so all she told them was to not ask about that until the end of the Trial.

The boy's respected her wishes and Randolph was even guiltier as he sat with his brother's family thinking about all the harm he had caused his family because he wanted _his_ back. Caroline, Emma and Aubrey would be ashamed of all he did in their names, supposedly. Natalie, Fredrick, Magnus and Annabeth were all at the funeral and shouldn't they be enough? No, he guessed when he made a deal with the Devil you pay the price whether it is from the Devil or the family he'd screwed over. Better the Devil you know to the one you don't.

* * *

Bobby and Matthew let her explore the house so she would get used to it. They let her take her time, Rebecca watching her to make sure nothing happens to Fredrick's daughter. As the three teenagers walked around the phone rang, Annabeth stopped and listened, "Magnus? Magnus Chase? Yes, she's here. Don't worry, she's perfectly safe, nothing will hurt her. Yes, thank you. Please, you're more than welcome to come. Alright, thank you. I'm happy to finally meet you." Rebecca told her step-nephew.

"Magnus will be coming to check that everything is okay with you and then go back to Camp Half-Blood to tell his girlfriend and your friends about all of this. Fredrick will be happy to know that you are safe." She told the blond girl. Annabeth continues around the house until the boy's take her upstairs and they leave the area. Rebecca Chase turns sharply toward the man sitting with her on the bar-counter and asks in a low voice, "Are you happy? Did you enjoy what you have done to your family?" He shakes his head and begins to cry, regretting ever going on that boat, regretting working with Loki and regretting hurting his younger sibling and their children.

All of the emotions he'd been feeling had all come pouring out when his brother's wife had asked that question. "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" He was sobbing when the three teens came down. They looked at him warily. Annabeth with impassive hazy grey eyes. "You don't know what we suffered when you went on that boat with Aunt Caroline and the girls. When you started working with Loki and Fenrir to get those girls. You realize he was tricking you, just like Hel tricked Magnus when she said he could be with his mother. You damn fool, look what you've done to yourself, to your Clan. You've condemned us all, no matter what you do, you have set wheels in motion you cannot stop. It's too late. All we can do is keep moving forward, wherever it takes us." Annabeth told the small group of family members.

There was someone at the door as Rebecca went to open it, she entered with Magnus. He glared at his uncle and went to Annabeth, they sat on the couch and he changed her bandages and healed what he could. Bobby, Matthew and Rebecca were silent as they watched the cousins. After that they headed up to Annabeth's room to sleep.

* * *

All of them were exhausted as morning came because they were awoken by Annabeth's screams throughout the night. Annabeth apologized but her brothers and step-mother waved her off. "It's okay, truly. Being a demigod is hard, we know that now. From what Fredrick has told us, we drove you away as a child and for that I am truly sorry. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have yelled at you I am so deeply sorry, Annabeth." Rebecca told her step-daughter. Annabeth smiled warmly at her, while holding Magnus' hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, Rebecca. Who would have believed me, anyway? I sounded crazy when I heard myself sometimes, I thought I _was_ sometimes. I hope we can become a family again, would you want that?" Annabeth asked the woman, and three teenage boys around her.

They laughed and gave the blond female a large group hug.

"We would be honored, Annabeth. I know Matthew and Bobby want a chance to start over and meet their cousin properly. I know I would love to have you and Magnus in our lives more often." Rebecca Chase told her daughter and nephew.

"I'm dead, you need to know I _have_ to go back to Valhalla often, because if I don't and I get caught up in a fight here in Midgard and it turns fatal then that's it, I die forever." Magnus told his (new) family.

The Chase family was happy, even if they would be condemning one of their own, they wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

"Well, whenever you and your girlfriend get the chance I want you to stop by, both of you. We are a family, even if the two of you don't think we are then we will prove it to you. We may not be full members of your Clan and the boys may have not been born into it like you two but we will try and understand your way of life. We want to mend the bridges that we have lost over the years." Rebecca told the Chase Cousins.

The two demigods smile and accept the offer of kinship.


	17. A Half-Blood Explanation

**Camp Half-Blood's side of what is going to be happening very soon.**

 **Thank you for the constructive criticism from Devil in Gucci.**

 **Please be sure to R/R and have a great day.**

* * *

Athena was _pissed_ to say the least. Her eldest daughter was blind; she had just run off with a boy who was not Percy Jackson. Annabeth was scared (more like terrified) of him and the Gods have no ideas where the two demigods are. Apollo had stood shocked at how broken and scared Annabeth Chase had looked when he had asked her why she was blind.

Mr. Chase and Alex were looked at for the answers to all of the demigods and Gods questions but they wouldn't answer anything. They would not betray the family or Clan that they were a part of. "How many times do we have to say it? No, we will not tell you anything! Stop asking!" Alex screamed after Percy had pestered her to many times. She had transformed in the middle of camp into a giant wolf, snarling at him.

"I am warning you, if you do not stop pestering me and Fredrick Chase having your questions answered will be the least of your worries." After the warning had been given she returned to her human form. "Alex, she and Magnus are at home. Do want to come to get ready for the trial?" Fredrick comes up and asks her, she nods, throwing a glare behind her. "Don't mind her; she's a bit protective of Magnus and now Annabeth. This is no fault of your own, Percy. Please remember that. If you wouldn't mind gathering the other demigods, the leaders and the Seven, please?" He asks his daughter's boyfriend.

The Son of Poseidon nods and goes to look for the others. Fredrick sighs and looks up where he knows Athena and the other Gods are listening in. "Oh, Athena. If only you knew the true strength of your eldest. If only you knew the truth, you would have killed Annabeth a long time ago, Minerva did a horrible thing making our daughter retrieve the Athena Parthenos." He shook his head of unwanted memories and went to the Big House to wait for the other demigod leaders.

* * *

Athena didn't understand what Fredrick had meant by that but she wanted to know who Magnus and Alex were. It seemed that Alex was a shape-shifter. After Percy brought the leaders of the camp and contacted the Romans, The Hunters of Artemis were also present for the incoming conversation.

"What I am about to tell you will shock a lot of you who know Annabeth Chase. Some of you already know that she is _not_ originally from the Greek Pantheon. She is Norse, first and foremost. Magnus is her cousin, though to be honest they both think of the other as a sibling. They have been separated because of an argument that happened between my siblings and I. Randolph, my elder brother had found out the truth about Annabeth. He was furious about how I had betrayed our Clan. I did not. I did what I thought would have the greatest chance of survival for our Clan."

The Gods were in uproar at finding out that the eldest Child of Athena was not a true Greek. Athena was stunned to find such a large secret about her daughter. She appeared in the Big House and sat beside Percy Jackson, listening to all that was being shouted out in the room. "Can I continue? Athena, you can kill me if you for hiding this form you. I warn you now, if you do kill me then Annabeth and Magnus will kill you themselves."

Fredrick took a breath and continued explaining. "I knew having a child that was not of Norse origin would have gotten both Annabeth and myself killed if it had reached the All-Father. Randolph had found out about Annabeth's aversion to spiders, but more than that. He had found out about Loki's part in the murder of his wife and two daughters. Loki was the god who had kidnapped Annabeth. He had transferred all of the pain, fear and sorrow from Randolph and his family from that night into Annabeth. She already had the power of a Silver Tongue from Athena. Yes, Athena she has that ability. She is the only child of Athena in history beside Athena herself that has that ability. Annabeth had unlocked that ability when she was with Arachne. She had overcome her fear and used the voice of the Silver Tongue to command and repel her spiders. Annabeth had also had a Rune of Frey with her so having that also helped her defeat your enemy." He looked at Athena as he said that.

The Goddess of Wisdom was shocked and a bit scared of her daughter now, she didn't know what would happen when Annabeth and Magnus would come back to camp. "What other abilities did this Loki give her?" Athena asked. "He gave her the ability to sense auras, a small knack for Snake-Charming and some shapeshifting abilities. The only shifting she can do is changing her appearance. That's it." Alex took over; Fredrick looked at the girl gratefully.

"What is Snake-Charming? You have said that phrase a few times." Piper said. Alex smiled and turned to the Daughter of Aphrodite. "I'm sure all of you remember the meeting with the gods a few weeks ago? Yes, good. I had compelled Eros to my will. I have the full ability of Loki's Snake-Charmer voice, as does Fenrir, his _demon_ of a wolf. He was also the one who had killed Natalie Chase and hunted down Magnus. I can command people, creatures, and even Gods to my will and my objective. The only problem is, Loki can fully control you and anyone that hears his voice would _have_ to obey. He is even more powerful than Aphrodite and Venus combined. That voice of his is deadly." Alex explained.

"Does that answer your question?" Piper nods in slight fear, even Athena is intrigued by the information that this girl possesses. "We aren't here to talk about that, though. We are here to speak of the impending Trial of Randolph Chase. The people that are asked to come are the only ones that _can_. Those people being, Perseus Jackson; Son of Poseidon, Nico di Angelo; Son of Hades; Thalia Grace; Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis, Blitzen; Son of Freya, Hearthstone; Born of Alfheim; Samirah al-Abbas; Daughter of Loki, and Alex Fierro; Daughter of Loki. The others who can witness the trial but cannot intercede are Lord and Lady Frey and Freya, as well as Lady Athena." Fredrick Chase's voice boomed in the small room.

Athena looked taken aback but nodded anyway. She wanted to see this, wanted to see another part of her eldest daughter's life. The others that had been called upon also agreed to be witnesses in the trial and go to neutral ground to conduct the trial. "The trail will be held in two days' time. Be ready for other secrets to be revealed. Another thing I need to warn you all about. All of those watching and participating in this will have to take an oath of secrecy, and no, I don't mean swear on the River Styx. All will be explained when the trial starts. Alex, if you would?" Fredrick asks, she nods and hands out different types of clothes to those that agreed to be a part of the Clan trial.

"What are these for?" Percy asked. "These are special clothing you must wear. If you don't that wards around the area will kill you since you are not of the Chase Clan." Fredrick explained.

The demigods talked among themselves and Athena went back to Olympus. Fredrick and Alex were drained form that conversation but knew that this wouldn't be over until the trial is concluded.


	18. Norse Clothing and a Trial List

**The trial will be starting in the next chapter. Get ready!**

 **I will be putting this on a hiatus because I want to completely finish the trial before I update it. I still need to fix a few things in the early stages of the trial and figure out some stuff. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Alex is a guy for the trial.**

 **Please be sure to R/R!**

* * *

It was the day of the trial; Fredrick had come to inform his family about the decision. He also told them which demigods and Gods would be witnessing the trial. Randolph had sat dejected as he heard the news of him impending death (most likely).

The Chase family had all changed into the clothing that they had been given the previous night by Fredrick. Rebecca wore a longer version of the dresses Odin's Valkyrie's wear. She sported a hood with the symbol of the Clan on it. Annabeth wore a Valkyrie dress. A white flowing dress that reached her knees, with a golden belt that looped like the snake symbol of Loki, the buckle was an owl of Athena and on it, a sheath for Luke's dagger, her feet had sandals on them with the cord twisting up to her knees, tying the sandals. Her hair had a small green and gold tiara in it; the green and gold strands weaved in and out of each other and met in the middle of the tiara with the symbol of their Clan.

The symbol of Clan Chase was a combination of three Nordic runes. The first rune was the Rune of Power; _Uruz_ , it was a crooked _n_ , inside the _Uruz_ rune was the arrow-shaped _Teiwaz_ ; the Rune of Victory, underneath, hanging on a small black pendant outlined in sliver was the last rune. It was a diamond split vertically down the middle, it was _Jera_ ; the Rune of Earth.

The males had a different set of clothing. Fredrick and his brother had to wear stocking wool socks, winter tunics, and leather armor. Bobby and Matthew only had to wear sleeveless black or brown tunics with leather armor; both had the Clan symbol on the back of their tunics. Magnus wore a dark green tunic with the Chase symbol on the back and the rune of Frey stitched into the front of the green tunic. On Magnus' bracers was the symbol of Odin on the tip. The brothers had worn brown leather bracers and gloves on as well. The bracers also had a small Chase symbol on the tip.

* * *

The demigods and Gods that were going to the trial were going to go to the Chase home in Boston to meet the others and go to the trial site together through a portal Alex and Hearthstone would create.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, Sam, Hearth, Blitz, Alex, Lord Frey, Lady Freya and Lady Athena were all present and ready to go, the three Gods accompanying them teleported them to the Chase Mansion. Alex and Magnus had to bring down the wards for the three Gods to enter the house in their false forms. Blitz and Hearth immediately went to the Twin Gods and spoke with them. The Greek demigods were watching the Norse demigods with caution, but they were also watching the Chase Clan. Percy and Thalia were shocked when they saw Annabeth but went and spoke to her about what was about to happen.

None of them have ever been to a demigod trial so they asked her. Annabeth didn't know much either but she couldn't say anything with Randolph with them. She told all of them to change into their clothing.

Percy had the same style tunic as the boys, but his was a turquoise color with dark green patterns on the edges. The symbol of Poseidon was on the back of the tunic. He also wore leather pants and armor. He wore sturdy leather combat boots.

Nico had a black tunic with the symbol of Hades on the front breast with the crest of the di Angelo family on the back outlined in silver and gold. He kept his skull ring and his sword with him.

Thalia wore a similar dress as Annabeth but her belt had the symbol of Zeus, her tiara held the symbol of Artemis. "What the hell am I wearing?" "Sorry, Thals. You have to wear this, I do too." Annabeth smiled at her sister. Thalia just sighs and nods. She changed.

Sam already had her Valkyrie outfit, but her belt was the coiling snake of Loki, the buckle is the wolf Fenrir. On her shoulders is a black hood with the symbol of Odin in silver on the back. It seemed the allegiances and godly parents of all of the demigods will be represented in one way or another in each of their outfits.

Alex had to transform back into his borne gender. His tunic was a deep purple with the symbol of Loki in a silver and gold outline on his right breast. The symbol of Odin was on the back of the tunic and on the bracers was the symbol of the Chase Clan.

Blitz and Hearth didn't have to change but both put on leather armor with the symbol of Freya (for Blitz) and the symbol of Odin (for Hearth).

The gods (at least Frey and Freya) didn't change; they kept the same green and gold outfits. Freya's dress shifted seasons when she moved, from Summer to Autumn. When the dress shifted into a summer pattern the color was more of a light green and orange. When it shifted into Autumn patterns the dress was more of a gold and red color. For Frey he wore a dark green suit, with the edges mixing into light green and gold, the buttons on the suit jacket were gold with a small sword on each button. Both gods had wave patterns along with the arms of the suit and dress.

Athena had changed from her Greek dress to a Norse one. It looked similar to what the girls were wearing. Athena had armbands with the symbol of Clan Chase on them as well.

All of them were ready to start the trail. Alex and Sam opened up a portal to the trail's coordinates and brought the seventeen of them to the trail site.

* * *

 **Defendant**

Randolph Chase

 **Clan Chase**

Fredrick Chase

Annabeth Chase

Magnus Chase

Rebecca Chase

Matthew Chase

Bobby Chase

 **Witnesses**

Hearthstone

Blitzen

Samirah al-Abbas

Alex Fierro

Thalia Grace

Perseus Jackson

Nico di Angelo

Magnus Chase

Fredrick Chase

Rebecca Chase

 **Gods**

Lord Frey

Lady Freya

Lady Athena


	19. The Trial: Part 1

**The trial will be heavy on dialogue and flashbacks. Be warned.**

 **Hearthstone will be using sign language for the trial. It will be in italics.**

 **Be sure to R/R and have a great day!**

* * *

They entered a circular room with stands in front of each seat. There were 20 stands, each person took a stand. Before they began, Fredrick told everyone to say the oath. "I swear upon the blood of my Clan that I shall not speak of the happenings of this trial to anyone beside those who are with me to witness it." He took an obsidian knife and cut his palm, letting a few drops of blood drop and sizzle on the knife tip. Looking at each of the children of the Gods around him he first passed the knife onto Rebecca and onward. "What you say in the oath doesn't change but who you swear to does. It is different for each person. The blood oath is to ensure that nothing that is said here can ever be repeated to anyone beside those of you that are here with us." Fredrick explained.

Randolph swore on Emma's life, should she ever be given a second chance she would not have to remember a father that got her mother and sister killed, that she should grow up happy and healthy. Rebecca swore on her sons' lives, Bobby and Matthew. Nico swore on Hazel and Will's lives. Thalia went after, she swore on two lives, Jason and Artemis. Annabeth swore on Fredrick, Magnus and Percy's lives. Percy swore on his mortal family's lives, Sally, Paul, and Annabeth's. Sam swore on Magnus and Amir's lives. Alex swore on Magnus and Sam's lives. Magnus swore on Annabeth, Sam, Alex, Blitz, Hearth and Jack's lives. Bobby swore on Matthew and the Chase Clan. Matthew swore on Bobby as well as the Chase Clan. Hearth swore on Magnus and Blitz. Blitz swore on Magnus, Hearth and Freya. Frey swore on Freya, Magnus and Sumarbrander. Freya swore on Frey, Blitz and Odin. Athena swore on her symbol – the Athena Parthenos – and the Roman form she _should_ have been, Bellona.

"We are here for the trial of Randolph Chase. Let us begin." Lord Frey called out. The others settle into their own spots.

The gods: Frey and Freya are next to Blitzen and Hearthstone. Athena is by Thalia. Next to the Daughter of Zeus are Percy and Nico. The two children of Loki are one stand over from Hearthstone. Clan Chase is on the other side of the circle.

 **The accused shall stand trial on multiple charges:**

 **Multiple counts of murder, those deaths include: Caroline Chase, Aubrey Chase, Emma Chase, Natalie Chase and Magus Chase.**

 **One count of kidnapping: Annabeth Chase.**

 **Consorting with the Norse God of Magic and Deception, Loki.**

Frey read the charges to the others present.

The others, the ones that didn't know the severity of the charges that were just spoken were shocked that this man had killed so many innocents.

"All I wanted was my family back! Surely you can understand that, Fred?" Randolph asked his brother. "Understand? You killed our sister! Her son as well for your own ambitions! YOU KIDNAPPED AND HAD LOKI TORTURE MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled at the older man. Bowing his head in shame Fredrick was about to say something else but was cut off by Rebecca. "Alright! That's enough, Fred. Let's continue on. Shall we call the first witness up?" She asked the body, all present nods and she gestures to Hearthstone.

* * *

" _I am H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E. What do you wish to know?"_ "How do you know Magnus Chase, and what is your connection with Blitzen and the Twins of Fertility?" Fredrick asks the elf. _"I met him on the streets. I was kicked out of my home for being deaf. I felt something off about M-A-G-N-U-S so I started hanging out with him more to get a better feel for him. I had discovered he was a demigod. Not just any though, a demigod son of F-R-E-Y. Something not seen in a millennia. I knew of B-L-I-T-Z and I directed him to M-A-G-N-U-S and soon we had figured out what had happened to his mother. We helped him survive for the last few years."_ Magnus translated all that the elf had told them and let that information sink in.

"Have you faced the God Loki, Fenrir or any of his children in combat?" Rebecca asked the elf gently. He looked to her and her children. Glancing over to Sam and Alex he sighed and began to sign slowly. _"Yes, I have. I have faced the Wolf F-E-N-R-I-R along with S-U-R-T the fire giant. He and his armies killed and slaughtered demigods and Valkyries alike. The only ones who could face him were S-A-M-I-R-A-H, B-L-I-T-Z, M-A-G-N-U-S and I. We were trying to trap him back with G-L-E-I-P-N-I-R, the rope that could bind and ensnare anyone and anything of magical origin. While B-L-I-T-Z was trying to trap him back into a corner he was attempting to compel S-A-M and M-A-G-N-U-S, he almost succeeded if it weren't for the barrier I put up for S-A-M. She was the one F-E-N-R-I-R was targeting, he wanted to control his… half-sister so that she would kill us all and after freeing him he would kill her."_

Thalia asked the question the Greeks were wondering about.

"Wait, how could any of you, whether human or not survive years in the mortal world without a sanctuary for your demigods?" "We don't have a living sanctuary. We have Valhalla for the Aesir and the All-Father's warriors and Folkvanger for the Vanir spawn." Sam told the Greeks. "Lady Freya and Lord Frey rule Folkvanger. Since I am a Vanir I could have gone there to be with my kind but I chose to remain in Valhalla with the Aesir." Magnus told the others. "Why did you not go with your family, if you could why not?" Percy asks Annabeth's cousin. "My Valkyrie was one reason, the All-Father chose me for Valhalla. Also there is the fact of Fenrir and Loki were and still are targeting my family and I. I wanted to be able to protect them."

The Greek demigods had an odd expression on their faces, they all knew the sacrifices of being demigods but they didn't know how hard it was for Norse demigods. "It's true. Many pantheons have sanctuaries for their living demigods, but the Norse Pantheon does not. Why do you think they die so young and if they _do_ survive into their teenage years they are always being hunted. There are a few that do live beyond the age of 20-25, and those demigods only live that long because they don't know who and what they are or they have very powerful wards protecting them. Such as your Clan, the Chase Clan is an old Clan but has lived on only due to the fact that the Head of the Clan passes on the traditions to the eldest child, whether they are male or female. The one who would carry on the traditions of the Chase Clan would be Annabeth." Nico told his friends and the others new to the Chase family.

* * *

The next witness spoke up, it was Blitzen. "I am Blitzen Son of Freya and Bili. I assume you will ask me the same questions as you asked Hearth." He stated it and Fredrick nodded. "I will not explain the battle with Fenrir on the coast of the two planes since Hearth already told you but I will tell you what I know. Hearth was my friend and hero. He was always there, true not _always_ , but the fact still stands, and he was there for me in some of my darkest moments. I was there for his. What you don't know is that he stayed with me in Nidavellir, the Dwarf realm. We were sent to watch over Magnus due to what happened to Lady Natalie. Hearth took the day shifts and I took the night ones since I get turned to stone and die if I have contact with direct sunlight. Our mission was to find Sumarbrander and stop Fenrir from escaping the island he is imprisoned on. Loki wanted to start Ragnarok, basically The Apocalypse."

"What's Sumarbrander?" Bobby asked the Dwarf. Magnus answered his cousin. He took the Rune of Frey that he had around his neck off and tossed it up into the air. It transformed into a green and gold sword. "Hiya! I'm Jack, Magnus' sword. Oh, can I give my testimony for that idiot and Lord Frey?" The sword said in a surprisingly male voice.

"What the… A talking sword? That's so COOL!" Percy exclaimed loudly, Magnus grinned and Jack turned to the Son of Poseidon. "So you're Annabeth boyfriend. You're a whole lot of trouble, ya know that kid? I don't know if her getting out alive from two wars was luck, Athena or Frey or hell even if it was Loki but whatever the reason, you need to stay away from her or get completely out of her life." Jack told the Son of Poseidon in a monotone voice.

Percy, Nico, Thalia and Athena was gaping at the sword, Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack's aura and said in a low voice. "That is not your choice to make, _Sumarbrander_. This is my life and my friends you're talking about. I can choose what I wish for my own life, no one can dictate my life but me!" The Chase family, the Gods and the three Greek demigods watched the interaction between Sumarbrander and the Daughter of Athena. "Well now, you've got spunk girlie. No wonder you survived your Mother's arch enemy, the Abyss, two wars and the God of Deception. You truly are a warrior ready to lead your Clan into greatness, Lady Chase." Jack said impressed.

All of those present in the courtroom stare at Annabeth in awe, her father and cousin are smiling at her in praise. Annabeth holds her head up high, looking at Sumarbrander without blinking or flinching away from the magic around it.

Athena was watching her eldest daughter in a new light, Annabeth really was a true warrior of the gods, _and if this were in the Christian sense she would be an angel or archangel._ _Annabeth you are amazing._ Athena was grateful that Fredrick was able to give her such a strong daughter. "Fredrick, I think we should continue, don't you think? Blitzen hasn't finished his statement." Athena gazed at the Dwarf. The Son of Freya nods and continues.

"When we were on the island that had Fenrir locked up we did all we could to minimize the damage and deaths but no war is without its casualties. We lost demigods, Einherjar and Valkyries alike that day. We managed to seal him back up but the damage had already been done. The only few good things that came out of it was that the All-Father returned to his seat of power in Valhalla. Sam and other demigod Children of Loki weren't as badly hated anymore, but still disliked. As well as Hearth, Magnus and I got one request from the All-Father."

* * *

 **Have a great day and enjoy the first part of the trial.**


	20. The Trial: Part 2

**Part 2 of the trial.**

 **Please be sure to R/R!**

* * *

"Why were the Children of Loki hated?" Matthew asked. The question was directed to Sam and Alex, Alex answered the boy. "We have not been trusted since Loki rebelled against the All-Father and started the countdown to Ragnarok." Alex's voice was strained a little but held firm, both of them were angry at Loki for doing this to them.

Blitz and Hearth put a hand on each of their shoulders, making sure they felt the comfort that the two were trying to give them. Sam had a small smile on her lips as she tightened her hand that Hearth was holding and giving him a nod of appreciation. Alex was shaking with anger but calmed down when he felt Sam and Magnus give him some of their magic to help him. Magnus' hand glowed faintly as Alex felt a calm spring breeze fall over them all.

* * *

"Who will speak next?" Freya asked the body. "I will. I owe it to Fredrick and to Annabeth." Rebecca started, her children and Fredrick were wondering what she would say. "I need to say this first, Annabeth I am so, so very sorry about how I treated you when you were younger. If at all possible after this, would you be willing to make amends with me?" Annabeth smiles and that is answer enough for Rebecca.

"When I first married Fredrick I hated Annabeth, I resented her for being my husband's first child. I regret what I did to her. When she started showing signs of being a demigod I was fearful about what that would mean for my boys. I didn't know anything about the Gods being real but I knew that Fredrick did some odd research from time to time and that he was a historian. The first sign was her nightmares and her aversion to spiders. I suspected something wasn't right about them, but I waved it off as a young girl wanting the attention of her father. However I was wrong, that wasn't it at all. As she grew older the nightmares got worse and worse so when she was in the throes of one I sneaked into her bedroom, listening and watching. That night there was a massive storm but something felt different, even to a mortal. Something was unnatural about it and outside of her window I saw the shadow of a man. The man had no form and all I saw were red eyes and a sinister grin on the shadow's face. I ran out of the room with Annabeth in my arms and put her in Bobby and Matthew's room."

"When was this, Rebecca?" Fred asked his wife. "When she was five. At first I thought what I saw was just a trick of the storm raging outside." She told the blonde man. He clinched his fists together in silent anger, "That was the night that Randolph went out to search for more Viking relics. The night Caroline, Aubrey and Emma died because of his foolishness. What you saw wasn't a trick of the storm. That was Loki. If you saw him then that means you have the Sight, even if you didn't know it. Rebecca you have the Sight, an ability that some mortals have to see other worldly things like the Gods and monsters. Bobby and Matthew might have that as well."

"What? That's crazy! How can so many mortals have the Sight in one family?" Thalia practically yelled across the room. "We were born with that ability, Miss Thalia. How do you think Annabeth could see through the Mist all of these years? She has Norse blood in her and Loki's intervention that night made it harder for her to be compelled by the Gods, any Charm-Speaker or a Snake-Charmer. The demigods in our Clan are very powerful because of how ancient their blood runs. It doesn't matter if many of us are mortal we can still see and sense incoming danger and we can sense the Gods should they appear before us." Fredrick explained to the Greeks.

The three Children of the Big Three just couldn't believe it. They couldn't continue to process all that was being revealed to them about Annabeth. "Pause, what the hell is this? Like seriously, can we stop and go over this cause' this is frying my brain." Percy held up the universal sign for stop. Annabeth was the one to speak up to what Percy had just said. "Percy is this really surprising to you? We all have secrets we would rather not share. I know you have stuff about your past that I don't know about, that Sally probably doesn't know about. Hell, a lot of people have secrets, it's not that that is hard for you all to wrap your heads around. It's the fact that I've been living a secret life since the time I was 5. But you have to remember, that a lot of this is new to me as well. I did not know what Loki did to me until he told me himself."

Watching Percy and Thalia break at what was essentially the tipping point of Annabeth's life broke Nico and Alex's hearts. "Annabeth they have known you the longest. I think this would make anyone break down from what they are hearing. Percy is you boyfriend, you've been on so many quests together, you've survived the Pit together. The two of you are ridiculously strong together, try to think about this from their perspective." Nico told the blonde. "You're right. You've always been right about this." The blonde shakes her head slightly and goes to hug Percy and Thalia. Her boyfriend and sister. "I'm sorry about springing all of this on you. If you, any of you want to leave because this is getting to be too much for you then Alex can teleport you back to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

The two demigods shook their heads with a determined frown on both of their faces. "No, we need to be here. We need to know about you and hopefully we can help you if you want it. Percy and I, the rest of the Seven, we all want to help you in any way we can." Thalia told her sister. Annabeth grinned at them and they resumed the trial.

"I don't really know how I got the Sight but I do know that the night all of that happened scared me. I was afraid that this would happen to my sons. So when Fredrick was gone I put Annabeth back in her room, locking her there for the rest of the night. I was terrified so I did the only thing I could think of, protect my children at all costs, even from Annabeth. I know it was wrong, all throughout the night I heard Annabeth's pleas and cries for you. I didn't know what to do." Rebecca was crying and covering her face in shame for what she did to her step-daughter. She couldn't look her children, husband, step-nephew or Athena in the eye. Who she couldn't face was the teenager that she had done all of that to, Annabeth Chase.

"I forgave you Rebecca, during the Second Titan War I forgave all of what happened back then. When dad helped Percy and I fight off the monsters that were chasing us, I found out all that dad had sacrificed with trying to get a relationship with me. I know what _you_ sacrificed with all of the guilt that you felt, you could never truly forgive yourself so you decided to cut yourself out of my life for good. What you did was justified. I'm not mad or angry at you. I do wish you would have treated me like your daughter but I knew that would never happen since you didn't know the truth about our family. Even I didn't know the whole truth until now." Annabeth blinked her hazy eyes in her step-mother's direction.

"When Fred came back he was furious that nothing could calm him down. His nieces and sister-in-law were dead because of Randolph's greed. He thankfully didn't know about Annabeth, but the damage had been done. He took time off to spend time with Annabeth but only because he was worried for her safety, I didn't know that at the time. I was vain and wanted my husband back." The Gods and demigods listened to her testimony without judging the fearful mother.

* * *

The two blonde men looked between Annabeth and Rebecca, both not believing what they had heard but knew that all that was spoken was true and nothing but the truth. Fredrick started his testimony after his wife's.

"Two years passed without any more incidents involving Randolph but the monsters kept coming for Annabeth. A few times there were Norse monsters and those were the ones that scared me the most. I re-did the wards around the property so that the children would be safe but the monsters kept pushing. I had thought that the All-Father had found out about her and was fearful of his Valkyries bringing back word of a half-Norse half-Greek demigod. More than that, a Half-ling that has the Silver-Tongue _and_ the Snake-Charmer abilities of both Athena and Loki? She would have surly been killed if anyone ever found out about her. Annabeth also had the protection and warding of Frey since Natalie didn't trust Randolph or I to care for our children she asked Lord Frey to protect all six children in our Clan."

"Is that why Annabeth survived the quests and the wars?" Athena asks her daughter's father. He shook his head and explained. "No, My Lady. Annabeth survived what she did through her will force. There are few, mortals and demigods alike, that could survive the countless quests and the wars that Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and the others have had to go through in the last 4-6 years alone. And remember, Annabeth ran away when she was 7. She knew that she was a demigod since she was 5."

"What happened when she ran away?" Nico asks. The blonde took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes together to get the oncoming headache out of the way quickly. "Rebecca took the boys to her mother's for Thanksgiving that year since Annabeth and I were going to see Randolph, Natalie and Magnus that year. Unfortunately the night didn't go as planned. Randolph had somehow found out about what Annabeth really was. A Daughter of Athena, I bet you all can guess who gave him that information. Anyway, he was trying to blackmail Natalie and I to get his birthright. In actuality it is Magnus' birthright but as I said before Randolph got greedy, he had just lost his family two years prior and didn't have anything else to lose. So he made a deal with the devil. He traded the locations of both my family and Natalie for his wife and daughters back."

He stopped and turned to Magnus and watched his face as he said this last part. "Natalie was furious that her brother would endanger the lives of children for power so she gave him only one warning. 'Leave Magnus and Annabeth alone and he could have us. Do what he will to his siblings but if he harms either of them there would be hell to pay.' However it was too late, Annabeth had run away from the house when we were arguing. Magnus covered for her but we knew what was done could never be undone. We had left two young children, two young demigods alone in a world they couldn't possibly begin to understand the hardships they would have to endure."

Magnus and Annabeth both didn't know what really happened that night. They looked between Fredrick and Randolph a few times before falling to their knees in shock. Magnus didn't know that his mother had basically sacrificed herself for both him and his cousin. "Mom… Mom I'm so sorry!" Magnus wasn't a very sentimental person since his mother had been murdered and he began living on the street but finding out all that had happened was too much to handle right now. Annabeth was numb, she fell to the floor replaying that Thanksgiving night in her head.


	21. The Trial: Part 3

**Please be sure to R/R.**

 **Part 3.**

 **Trigger warning for foul language and some (very) slight abuse mentioned. If you squint you can see it.**

* * *

Percy and Alex were trying to get the two Chase cousins out of their state of unawareness. After a good 10 minutes of shaking them slightly and talking about happier times did they snap out of the small trance. Athena and Frey went over to their children to see if they could help. Both Gods were at a loss on what to do so they just gave them both a comforting hand.

The slight intermission they had was over once Annabeth and Magnus were okay to continue. "We're okay, thanks guys." Magnus smiled at Alex, he smiled back. "I think Sam and I will speak next. Loki as you know is my mother, she is a shape-shifter a powerful one, she can shift into anything and anyone, even Gods. He even tricked Thor, our Lightning God into believing he was the All-Father. From what you've seen me do I am very powerful, I commanded your own Love God, he had to obey me. I use my power to defy my mother. She is nothing to me, she purposely _'opened'_ my family to the Norse world. It was hell at home so I used my powers for good, I made sure to let Loki know that _her_ power could not control me, that it was mine and mine alone. I would never be blindsided again by her."

"What do you mean 'opened' your family?" Rebecca asks. "She gave them the Sight as Fredrick calls it, she opened them up to the truth of our world. They were no longer ignorant mortals but more thanks to her. She ruined my life because of that. They hated me especially dad…" He didn't continue, he didn't have to.

"I should get to the point shouldn't I? Well when I was dying I saw a girl on a flying horse, a Pegasus I think. That was Sam, my half-sister. I didn't know what the hell was happening to me so I almost fell into the Void multiple times in an effort to get some sort of answers from her. I knew immediately that she was like me, a mage hated just for being born. Yeah, that's ya asshole! When we got to Valhalla a punched her and transformed into the fastest animal I could think of, a cheetah. I didn't know where I was and I kinda attracted the attention of the All-Father when I arrived. Those damn birds of his… ugh. So mean, anyway I met with my other hall-mates, not by choice. They didn't like me and I didn't like them, it was perfect. What I didn't know was Maggie. He was a mystery to me, I felt that Loki was trying to get him to do something but I didn't know what until later that evening. Loki was trying to get into his head, forcefully, his head almost overheated and exploded so I killed him to make sure that didn't happen." He smiled at the end looking smugly at Magnus.

He shook his head in exasperation of his boyfriend but smiled at the memory. "Yeah, thanks for that. Also I really want to know why you and I had the same rooms." Magnus tilted his head to look at the Son of Loki. "No clue. Got no idea why we had the same rooms but I'm glad, I easily sneak in with you at night." He gave the Son of Frey a sly grin and the other boy chuckled. "Alex, why try and defy Loki? Isn't that dangerous for you and your family?" Sam lowered her voice to ask her brother. The room still heard the question but she was just worried about Loki, and who could blame her.

"Yeah, it is slightly dangerous but what could she do to them? Kill them, torment them? So what? They made my life a living hell, at least this way I can give Loki a giant middle finger for all the shit she's given me throughout the years. And as I explained to Magnus long ago, Loki's powers aren't just hers they are mine. I am in control, I will not give _her_ the satisfaction of knowing that she has an ounce of control or leverage against me." He looked at Sam with a hard expression. He softened his eyes and told her, "You don't have to be scared of the power he gave you. You can learn to control it not the other way around. I can help you, my offer still stand you know. It always will." Sam hugged Alex, closing her eyes and putting her face in the crook of his neck, just favoring to feel her brother for him and not Loki.

"Thank you Alex, that really helps." Alex laughs and puts Sam down gently.

* * *

"Guess it's my turn." She sighed but knew that this was necessary. "Loki is my father. Unlike Alex I don't use _his_ powers, since he can use that to possess and control me. I only use it when necessary. Which is only on missions from the All-Father. I am the new Captain of the Valkyries. After King Odin came back I was appointed to the position after Captain Gunilla, a Daughter of Thor. She was a Thane of Valhalla as well." She stopped suddenly, gazing at Magnus seriously. He took on a fighting stance, turning his hands into fists. "She tried to kill you, Sam! She hated all Children of Loki, she tried to have me arrested and tried by the All-Father!" Magnus couldn't contine to slander the former Captain because Sam jumped over the stand and pinned Magnus to the floor.

"She died a hero! She died for your war! Never forget I am a Daughter of Loki as well, I could kill you if I wanted to, and I could kill everyone here! Screw YOU! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABPUT BEING HATED AND SHUNNED FOR BEING BORN?!" She screamed, tears were streaming down her face. "Sam! STOP! I command you to release the Son of Frey. Now!" Alex shouted at her, using his Snake-Charmer ability. Sam froze on top of Magnus, slowly releasing him. Taking out his wired weapon Alex wrapped Sam around the abdomen, trapping her arms to her chest and pulling her back to her seat.

"I release you, Samirah." Alex says. Sam's eyes are no longer glazed over as Alex takes back her weapon. Sam touched her head, rubbing her forehead. "What just happened?" No one answered the hijab-wearing girl. "You attacked Magnus." Alex turned away from Sam as his sister had a horrified expression on her face. "I… Magnus I am so sorry. I don't know what happened." She told the immortal warrior. He waved it off. "It's fine. That wasn't you, you had no control. Let's just continue." He said simply.

Sam took that as a sign to keep telling her side of the events. "King Odin wanted me to retrieve the Son of Frey for him so I did. However I didn't know why he wanted Magnus but I followed my orders. If it was given by our King them we kind of have to obey them. A brought him to Valhalla to be judged by the Thanes of Valhalla. When I showed his death to the other warriors and Valkyries the video was tampered with. Captain Gunilla purposefully messed up the video to see the other Thanes and Valkyries that Children of Loki could never be relied on. Magnus stood up for himself in front of the Thanes and Einherjar. That was never seen before, especially from a Vanir, many thought he didn't belong I the Hall of Warriors. But, he proved himself." She had a proud grin on her face as she thought of all that he had accomplished.

"Magnus ran into some trouble, that trouble being Randolph, he tried to stop Magnus during his quest that to be honest I'm surprised Loki let you live for how many times you tried to get us killed. Randolph almost succeeded in killing Blitz when he petrified him by getting him in direct contact with sunlight and also using another magical sword on both him and Hearth. They both should be dead, as should Magnus but somehow Magnus had to have a guardian angel watching over him. Else he and many others here would be dead, for good." Her eyes turned hard when she started speaking about all of the trials that Randolph set up for them to jump through.

Randolph flinched at the harsh eyes that were on him at the moment and didn't seem to be letting up.

* * *

"I won't be holding back on all that Randolph did to me like the others." He started. "I went both motherless and homeless all in the same instance, when giant blue and silver wolves had attacked me and mom. Mom told me to run and to not look back, she told me that she would come and find me but she never did. I heard her screams of both determination to protect me and terror. She told me to not go to Randolph or Fredrick for any kind of help. The only one I could go to was Annie. Mom told me that if I was ever in danger to find Annie as fast as possible."

"Why me? Why not dad? I get Randolph but not even my dad?" the Heroine of Olympus asks her cousin. "She knew what you were Annie, and she didn't fear you. The only thing she feared was for Randolph, Fredrick and the other Gods to get their hands on us and turn us into weapons, killers. She didn't want that life for either of us. That's why she trusted you so much, knowing you had the capability to protect me… She could leave me in your hands. You were her niece, but you were more than that. You were a Daughter of Athena, the Goddess of War. You were a warrior that knew the risks of the world which I had been shoved into with mom's death." He smiled sadly. Annabeth knew what he was saying hurt him, she saw how broken his aura was when he talked about Aunt Natalie.

"I was homeless for two years before I died and ended up in Valhalla. I was cheated out of so much I just want his to be over already. I hate you, Randolph. I really wanted to kill you when I had the chance, when I found out what you did. But Annie stopped me, stopped me from killing because she said we are family and family doesn't kill one another. News flash Randolph you already broke that rule when you got Aunt Caroline, Aubrey, Emma, mom and me KILLED! You ruin everything good in your life, you deserve all the shit you've gotten over the years. Hell you never deserved the family you got in the first place!"

 _Holy shit, this kid is pissed off at him._ Thalia thought. She watched as signs of magic stared making his hair float in the slight breeze that picked up in the room. Thalia and Nico both noticed how Annabeth's two half-brothers backed up from both her and Magnus. Randolph backed up from the angry Son of Frey, Frey didn't stop his son. Not even the talking sword stepped in to stop him. The one who did was Annie.

"Magnus, stop. He's not worth you killing him now. When we finish this we will give him the punishment he deserves. Don't worry. Aunt Natalie told you I can protect you, right? So let me do that. Killing him now would make this trial null and void." Even though she was blind Annabeth could still be the voice of reason and the strategist in the group. Didn't matter what happened to her, she is still strong.

He breathed in deeply for a few minutes to calm himself and to dispel the wind that had picked up due to his high emotions. "I had nowhere to go so I ended up on the streets. My mother had just been murdered and the cops were looking for me to confirm her murder and put me in the system, but there was no way I would go there. I wouldn't get tossed around like a used rag-doll. I dropped out of school that year to not have to deal with it. So I drowned out mom's murder by surviving. That's what I did, I lived in the worst places, stole, beat up thugs and whatever else I needed to do to keep going. Luck wasn't on my side, nothing ever was since Natalie died. Fredrick and Annie found me, they were looking for me since _Randolph_ tipped them off."

"I got away from them but ran straight to Randolph and my death as an immortal warrior of Odin to fight in Ragnarok whenever that comes." The wind picked up again, it wrapped around the dark haired middle-aged man, slowly strangling him. Hearth grabbed his shoulder, breaking his concentration on the wind and rapidly signed in Alf Sign Language to the blonde boy. Hearth was angry about his friend killing when there was no reason for it.


	22. The Trial: Part 4

**The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian spoilers. So basically all of the first series.**

 **Trigger warning for strong language.**

 **Please be sure to R/R!**

* * *

Hearth and Magnus started arguing in Sign Language for a good 10 minutes until Sam literally came in between them. Sam and Blitz had to stop them from continuing. "Guys, we are in the middle of a trial. Please can you continue this after?" Sam asks, but it is really a statement. They both relent and go back to their places.

Thalia starts her part.

"I met Annabeth when she was seven. My friend, Luke and I found her starving in an alleyway. We knew immediately that she was a demigod just now who her parent was. She told us that she ran away because her step-mom was mean and wouldn't let her see her dad. We figured that her godly parent had to be her mother." Rebecca and the twins were ashamed of themselves for how they treated Annabeth when she was younger.

"After a few weeks a satyr found us and led us to Camp Half-Blood, but not before we were captured by a group of Cyclopes, we were running blind in their home. Only way we got out of there was because of this Wise-Girl. She tricked that one-eyed freak and got us out of there. Lord Hades found out about me and as usual, those three brothers don't know when to quit trying to kill each other's children, like seriously! You can't kill us because it would be all out _war_ among both Greek _and_ Roman Pantheons. A hellhound got me and to preserve my body Zeus, that idiot, he turned me into a pine tree to guard the Camp."

Pausing to pinch her nose and forehead to get the pounding out of her head, she looked at Annabeth, then at her cousins. "Luke, Grover and Annabeth made it to the camp. She lived at camp for a few years until Percy appeared. Zeus again wanted to kill his brothers' children. So he accused Percy of stealing his Master Bolt. Hades kidnapped Percy's mother because he thought Poseidon stole his Helm of darkness. Both were lied to, the real person that took them was Luke, with the help of Ares, the Greek God of War. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went on a quest for his Master Bolt and to get his mom back."

"They prevented a war to take place but Luke's betrayal was revealed. What he wanted was justified, trust me. Speaking as a demigod who lost a lot because of who her father was, it was hell growing up. Watching _that woman_ waste away while I had to take care of my brother, watching as she came back without Jason and told me that he had died. That broke me, I ran. Ran as far as I could away from her, away from my problems. But my problems had just begun. Monsters attacked me left and right. I had no escape, then Luke saved me and we traveled together until we found Annie." Grinning up at her sister.

"After I was revived by the Golden Fleece there were two children of the Big Three at camp. The prophecy could have been about either of us. However that winter we found to others that could have been the child of the first prophecy. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Children of Hades. I don't think I have authority or power to continue this story." Her head was lowered so all the court could see was her spiky black hair and Hunter tiara. She was shaking again as she remembered the beautiful black haired Italian girl who died way too early because of her father.

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico were thinking about that night. All of them were plunged into unwanted and bad memories. They were sobbing for the lost Daughter of Hades. "He had no right to kill her. Zeus was wrong." Nico whispered.

The Greeks knew what the Italian boy was talking about. "I know. I'm so sorry, Nico! If I could have stopped him I would, you know I would!" Thalia's declaration tapered into a whisper as she reached the end. Nico just shook his head, the Norse Gods and demigods looking on at the Greeks with concerned frowns.

The Clan stopped the trial until the others were okay to go on, they knew how it was to lose family and people they care about. Taking all the time they needed the trial was going to be stopped for the day. It was already getting dark outside so the Chase family gave them rooms above the courtroom. Randolph was taken to the cells underneath the courtroom.

* * *

A new day shined through the windows. After breakfast the Clan, demigods and Gods went to the trial room to finish Randolph's trial.

Percy knew Nico was not ready to face his past about his sister so he took the lead in explaining his parts in the wars and with Annabeth. "As Thalia said before, Annabeth's first quest was with me and Grover. Our satyr friend who saved Thalia, Wise-Girl and Luke. The quest was to get Zeus's Master Bolt and bring it back to Olympus before the Summer Solstice. We had to go to the underworld because Hades kidnapped my mom because those three never trust one another. Hades thought that Poseidon got his son, me, to steal his Helm of Darkness. That was wrong, the one who stole both weapons was Ares with Luke's help."

"After that the war with them was averted but Zeus was being paranoid and stupid and as the years past he didn't listen and didn't notice when the Titans awakened until it was too late. He sent out the Gods children to fight in the _Gods_ war. He sent out children as young as 12 into a warzone! So many kids had died, so many demigods who had their lives taken from them to early!"

"Then Hera, Juno I don't give a shit about which ne you talk about. They are both dumb fucking idiots who don't know when to quit destroying people's lives. _The Queen of Olympus_ switched Jason and I to be envoys to the other Pantheon. Me to the Romans, Jason to the Greeks. She took our memories and made us go to our Pantheons other halves to stop a war just after we had finished with our first one in just shy of a year. But no… She didn't just ruin Jason and my lives, she ruined Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Sammy, Leo, Frank, and so many other demigods lives over the years. I really wish that Piper, Jason and Leo would have just left her to die sometimes. Sorry Athena, but it's true. Hera, Juno they both have just shit on so many people, demigods and mortals alike."

Athena knew what the Son of Poseidon said was true. The queen of Olympus has truly destroyed many a life. "I know Percy. I agree with you about Hera but there is nothing we can do. If you wish to cause war between the Gods an demigods you can attempt to kill her but know that this will be treated as a rebellion, Zeus will not take kindly to anyone trying to overthrow him and his wife." Athena told the Sea child. He sighed, "I know. I don't want to cause another war but this is just ridiculous. We all know that."

* * *

Nico wanted to get this over with so he picked up where Thalia stopped. She was right, it wasn't her story to tell, it was his.

"As you all know I am a Son of Hades. I have – had – two sisters. Bianca, a Daughter of Hades and Hazel a Daughter of Pluto. Hades Roman half. All three of us are children of the underworld. Bianca died when she went on her first quest with The Hunters of Artemis. The quest was to save Artemis from Atlas, the Titan who had to hold up the sky. When Bianca left me I asked Percy to get my sister back safe. That was a bad idea, he was already planning on going to save Annabeth. So he went with the Hunters and since there were too many people in the quest on of the girls had to die. Bianca sacrificed herself for The Hunters and Percy, so that they could continue."

"Another Hunter died when they rescued Artemis and Annabeth, her name was Zoe. She was a Daughter of Atlas sent to the Stars by Artemis herself for being her Hunter and Lieutenant for almost 2000 years. If Artemis hadn't of done that she would have gone to Elysium, and chosen rebirth."

After he finished he started crying again, all of them that knew the Huntress and the Daughter of Hades cried for their lost lives.

"I'm sorry. I need some air…"

Nico walked out of the room with heavy thoughts.

The others watched the young Son of Hades as he repeats his past in his mind.

* * *

 **I thought it would be longer but...**


	23. The Trial: Part 5

**Last part of the trial before the results! WARNING FOR DARK SCENES! This chapter is very dark, some things will be cannon and other things will not but a trigger warning has been placed on this chapter. DARK SCENES, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATH, COERCION, TORTURE.**

 **The House of Hades spoilers.**

 **Thank you for the review HaywireEagle. I'm sorry I forgot to put you in. Thank you for the advice, but there was a reason why I split the group's journey into 2-3 chapters, because I knew if I didn't then I would accidentally drag it out. I would rather it be rushed than dragged out for another 5 chapters. I hope that explanation helps. I will try and slow it down from now on.**

 **Please be sure to R/R!**

* * *

"I need to tell you this before I start my explanation. There will be some parts of this that will be very… dark about what I am explaining so just know that."

I will start with the Giant War we had last year." Annabeth started talking. "It's about mine and Percy's time in the Pit. Some call it The Pit, Abyss, or use its name; _Tartarus_. As you know names have power, the more power the name has the – either – negative or positive reaction people get to it. When Athena sent me on the Mark of Athena quest I thought it was her, but I later found out that the one that gave me the quest was Minerva, she wanted me killed but she couldn't do it directly so she thought of the one way the gods and demigods wouldn't think strange if I had died, The Mark of Athena quest." She breathed in, watching Athena in particular.

"With that she sends an Athenian child and gives them a mission to complete but all of her children know it's basically a suicide mission, no one child of hers has ever come back. The last one that made it as far as I have been was Daedalus. He only got to the Chamber of the anger Father Worshipers. They didn't tell me what they were called but anyway, Daedalus had to retreat and go back to Greece because he knew his destiny was to die in The Labyrinth." She stopped explaining for a moment to see the others reaction's to this and how they were processing the information.

Her dad, Randolph, Rebecca and the boys were all slack jawed but that was to be expected, Annabeth continued her story. "As I passed that chamber the floor gave way to the underbelly of the underground city. I fell about five stories, and remember that I was already underground; the only thing I broke in the fall was my ankle. Luckily there were just a few more stretches of side-tracking I had to do until I made it to Arachne and the Athena Parthenos. I had to get across a bridge of rotting wood with a few balls of yarn, while being chased by Arachne's children. After that I smelt the stench of death in another room, I knew then that I had made it. However I didn't know if I would make it out alive or if she would torture me or anything. I slowly entered the main atrium and there in the middle of the cracking floor was the Athena Parthenos in its former glory. It was dull from the webs all around it, the only thing keeping the floor underneath the statue were _her_ webs. Trust me, standing on spider silk on a cracking floor that if it breaks I would fall into a void of hell was not how I imagined my quest ending. I knew if something happened and the floor gave way I would die on impact. Arachne's spiders surrounded me as she walked up to me, I was terrified, and my mind was wiped clean. At that moment I forgot everything, all I felt was fear that the darkness surrounding me would swallow me whole."

The owl child shivered at the memories that bombarded her mind, she didn't continue for a long time and the trial halted to give her however long she needed to regain her voice, the Greeks knew that it was difficult admitting your fears to someone, even to family. She breathed in and out multiple times to calm her racing heart and mind, her eyes darted all over the place and finally after a few minutes settled back onto the blond boy sitting on her other side.

"She wanted a way to kill Athena and all of her children; I knew what I needed to do. I gave her a way to kill her godly enemy and my siblings. She figured if she used Athena's own daughter against her then Athena would have no choice but to accept defeat. I did what I had to too survive. The only thing I regret was going on that damn quest in the first place. If I wasn't so scared about what Minerva told me she would have killed all of Athena's children herself because of her hatred for the Romans and what they did to her. When I met up with whom I thought to be Athena at the time she gave me an ultimatum, go on the Mark of Athena Quest and prove that I was loyal to her or watch as she slaughters my half-siblings and my family. She had somehow found out about dad and his connection to the Norse gods. So I did my duty, but not to the Gods, I did my duty for my family and Clan. I'm not ashamed to admit that I wanted to kill Minerva when I had found out it was she who manipulated me into going on that suicide mission in the first place."

"Minerva knew about us?! How?" Magnus asked quickly. "I have no idea, but I assume from Loki or another of the Greek gods, probably a minor one who despised Athena. They wanted Athena and Minerva to be separated by their hatred for the Romans and the Athena Parthenos, it's the source of Athena's power, so when the Romans stole it from Greece and made Minerva into a virgin goddess without her rightful title as a War goddess she retaliated by sending her Greek children to hunt down and find her power, and to bring it back to Greece, or wherever the main source of power for the gods was at that time. She would send a loyal child to their deaths in every generation." "That still doesn't explain your time in The Abyss." Magnus stated, all she did was nod.

"I'm getting to that, don't worry. After I tricked Arachne and the Athena Parthenos was untangled from her webs, the others of The Seven came and recused me with Nico and Reyna in tow. Unfortunately her webs wrapped around my ankle pulled me down into The Pit. Percy saw this and dived in after me, but that was a mistake. He should have let me fall because if he did then I wouldn't have had to see him at his worst, and I mean that literally." She began and turned to Percy, watching his aura change.

"I saw him dying right before my eyes so many times and when we were faced with The Primordial Gods that was something that neither of us expected. It was horrible, what we saw will scar us for the rest of our lives, same with Nico. He was down there as well but not at the same time as us. He helped us through by sending a friend to us… if Nico hadn't of sent him then we would be long dead by now." She walked out of her stand and slipped out, looked out and quietly said, "Bob says hello to the stars and sky. Zoe I hope you and Iapetus are in peace now." Turning her back she scrubbed her eyes as she felt tears running down her cheeks.

Nico and Percy gasp, falling to their knees and begin to cry. "Bob… I'm so sorry!" Tears slip from both boys eyes' as they think of all the friends they have had to sacrifice over the years.

Annabeth went to the boys and the three of them cried together. The Gods, Athena especially, were affected negatively by the story. To think Minerva had tricked her eldest by going on the Mark of Athena Quest, what Annabeth said was true.

It was a suicide mission.

* * *

Randolph didn't know what to do, he was shocked at how much his niece had had to endure because of his decision, because of that night.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. Magnus… I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I was overcome with grief and rage for my family. I wanted to see my girls one last time. I want to see Natalie, I just want to watch my family grow and thrive. I wanted you, Magnus, Emma, Aubrey and the twins to grow up together. As you were meant to."

Randolph spoke softly and a small smile filled with pain and regret was on his lips as he looked up at the two Chase demigods and his family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to finish this story up but I just have not had the energy to write for this, but here you are.**

 **Voting time for Randolph… what will his family choose?**

 **Please be sure to R/R**

* * *

"We have heard all of the witnesses and the accused defense. All of you have a small slip of paper in front of you. That is where you will write your decision."

 **Death**

 **Banishment**

 **Redemption**

The scratching of pens could be heard throughout the room as all present wrote their choice for Randolph Chase. After all of the writing stopped the slips were passed to the present Head of the Clan: Fredrick Chase.

He counted the votes. 16 slips of paper to decide the fate of his older brother. He opened each piece of paper and put it into the pile. He took a breath, inhaling for a few seconds and then exhaling. Closing his eyes he blinked back tears, he slowly made his way to the middle of the stands.

"The votes have been cast. The verdict for Randolph Chase is…"

"Redemption!"

"He will be redeemed. Randolph Chase will work with the Norse, Greek and Roman demigods to bring about a better world. He will be your network for the Norse. Do you all agree on his redemption path?" He asks all present. They all say "Aye." "Then let it be known and done with. The Trial of Randolph Chase is now over!"

* * *

The demigods and Gods made their way out of the Clan court room, they talked amongst themselves and were enjoying each other's company. Alex was talking with his sister, Nico and Annabeth. He was holding hands with Magnus. Sam was helping Annabeth move around since she was still blind for the time being.

"I meant what I said to you three. I will train you, I want to help you. If you want we can go to neutral ground so that way not one of us will have an advantage. And yes, I know. Nothing in the air for you, Nico." He chuckled. "That's not funny Alex. Not even close." Nico pouted but cracked a small smile. "Come on, it was a little funny." Annabeth nudged his shoulder a little bit.

"Annabeth, if you want we can do some meditation and I can help you navigate in the dark, with your blindness it wouldn't be that much different from Shadow Travel, just without a destination to go to." Nico told the blonde. She thought about his offer and nods in conformation. "I'm still a little uncomfortable with you, can Magnus come?" "Of course!" He said quickly.

Percy, Thalia, blitz, and Hearth were walking together. The Gods looked at the demigods of different Pantheons and were shocked that each King and Queen hasn't killed them for interacting with other Pantheons. "It seems that my father is calling me back to Olympus. The Demigods will have a lot of explaining to do." Athena told the Twin Gods. Her daughter looked at her and her expression morphs into a hard, serious exterior.

Annabeth and Magnus both knew what they had to do once they got back to Camp Half-Blood. "Let's go home." Alex replies after Athena leaves. He, Sam and Nico create a portal so everyone can go back to Camp Half-Blood. Sam, Hearth and Blitz were nervous about going there but Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico all reassured them that they would not let Zeus or any other God harm them. Frey and Freya had to go back to their own plane, but were thankful for the chance to meet such amazing Demigods.

* * *

The seven demigods, dwarf, elf, and Chase family appeared in Camp Half-Blood. To say Chiron was slack jawed to see a bunch of teenagers, a dwarf and elf and Annabeth's mortal family appear in the game room of the Big House was an understatement. "Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia! Are you alright?" He asked his campers. They nod, and make sure Rebecca, Randolph and the boys are alright from their first time traveling through a portal made by two mages and a Son of Hades. "That was AWESOME!" Bobby exclaimed, Annabeth and Magnus laughed. Matt his brother on the head to stop him from acting like a fool.

"Rebecca, Fredrick do you want me to send you home?" Alex asked the parents. "If that is alright with you, I want to spend some time with my family, with all of them." She looked at the two blonde demigods. "So, Chiron, how pissed is Zeus?" Percy asked. "Enraged, Lady Athena would not tell him anything." He started shifting slightly, he was scared for these demigods, and the trainer of heroes didn't know _what_ the King of Olympus would do.

"We will take care of it." Thalia told her pseudo father. "You are Annabeth's stepmother, and these are your sons?" Chiron asked the brunette woman, she nods and smiles up at him. "I can see through the Mist, we all can." She tells him. His eyes widen and land on Annabeth for an explanation. "It's true, my family has always been able to see through the Mist."

"Rebecca, Matt, Bobby, you three can explore the camp, but don't go into the woods without one of us. Also," She looked up and continued. "Zeus, if you harm my family you will regret it." Her eyes burned with power. "Let's get this over with, I want to start training and spend some actual time with my family." Annabeth said and walked out of the Big House and was immediately teleported to Olympus with the other demigods, dwarf and elf.

* * *

"Daughter of Athena, tell us what happened to you and where you went!" Zeus demanded. Annabeth slapped her hands over her ears as his loud voice washed over her. "Shut up!" Thalia shouted up at her father. "Don't you see you're hurting her? How stupid can you be? Let her adjust first, you idiot." Zeus was shocked into silence. "What did you say to me, daughter?" "You heard me." The Hunter of Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm okay now, Thalia. Thanks." Annabeth muttered. Magnus and Alex held onto her so she wouldn't fall. Percy still haled back since she was still scared of him, Nico was with him, making sure nothing happened to either the Son of Poseidon or the Daughter of Athena. "I was blinded by a deranged god. No, I will not tell you what his name is." The boy right here is Magnus Chase." Zeus looked at Athena. "He is not my son. Or have you forgotten what he told all of us a few months ago. He is someone more powerful than a son of mine." Athena told her father. "Who are you boy?" He took Annabeth's hand and they stepped forward. Fredrick and Rebecca were worried but knew that those two would be fine. "I am a Son of Frey," Annabeth took over, "I am a Daughter of Athena and a Legacy of Loki." They said the last part in unison. "We are the Chase cousins and we are members of the Chase Clan."

"You are not Greek?" Zeus and Hera hissed in anger, before they could blast them into Tartarus Percy, Thalia, Alex, Sam, Blitz and Hearth stood in front of them. "If you hurt them, you will start a war. One were you will _not_ win." Blitz had such a fierce look in his eyes the Gods were stunned into silence once more. "Annabeth Chase _is_ my daughter, but she is also something more."

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked, putting Charm-Speak into her words. She had already forgotten, or had ignored the warning Alex had told her a few months ago. Alex, Sam and Magnus rushed forward to meet the Goddess of Love in anger. "Alex warned you what would happen if you used that power on any of us." Magnus hissed, taking out Jack and holding the blade to her neck. Alex and Sam worked together to shrink the Goddess, both in size and in power.

She was terrified by the immense aura's these three had. "No." Annabeth whispered. They stopped and look back at her. "She didn't believe you last time, this time she won't make the same mistake again. Let her go, I already told you, we are safe. I won't let any of you be killed by _them._ "

"Fine, Magnus, Sam." Alex broke his connection to the Goddess. "Now do you understand. "We are not to be taken lightly." Alex, Sam, Magnus, Nico and Annabeth left in a portal and went to train.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back. Please R/R.**

* * *

The five demigods were in a large field. "Where are we?" Sam looked at her… sister. Alex had changed back into a female. "In a pocket dimension I made for specially this purpose. We can train for as long as we want. Each day that passes here is only an hour in the mortal world."

Alex started them up with some meditation, she knew what it was like to have hated powers. Nico was the one to break his meditating first and was ready, Sam and Annabeth were still in their minds, and she wouldn't push them until they were ready to learn. There was no point in teaching someone who didn't want to.

Alex began with the basics, even though he told her he knew the basics he didn't, not really. "You know the basics of your brand of magic. Not of Norse magic. Viking magic is more potent and much more violent, it's because we have so many warrior Gods and Goddesses. Most of the magic that help them fight is dangerous and could kill." She gave him a shrug as he sighed and did as he was told.

Nico followed the instructions she gave him but it was hard, she was right. Norse magic was extremely hard to control. He got blown into the air multiple times and his powers drained too quickly to hold the magic stable for more than a few seconds, if that.

"Okay, that's it! Nico you keep trying to force it, you can't, it won't work. You have to _feel_ it and bring it out from _within._ If you don't, then it will just blow up in your face like it has been doing for the past few hours." "Hours?" He tried to move his legs and arms and realized that he was exhausted.

"At least you have the stamina. Most don't when they start training." Magnus walked up to him and gave him some energy, and healed his bruises. Nico and Magnus looked over to Sam and Annabeth and saw them waking up from their meditative state. "Are you two ready?" Alex asked, jumping around. They nod hesitantly.

"Sam since you know how to use some of the magic mom gave you, you need to focus on shifting more fluidly and between different things. Don't go into an animal form and change back to your human form. Try and shift between animals since that is what you are comfortable with." Alex told her sister.

Sam started shape-shifting first from small animals like a rabbit, dog, cat to slightly larger animals as time went on. After a few hours of that she had mastered shifting into small animals Alex started teaching her how to change different parts of her body into different animals so she could fight better.

Alex changed to three different animals. Her legs changed into a cheetah, her torso and arms changed into a snake and her head changed into a bird's. She then conjured a few wolves and other monsters and showed them how she fought with each animal part.

* * *

Annabeth, Magnus and Nico were practicing in close-combat. Nico taught Annabeth how to _see_ without actually seeing. Aura training. It was effective for her, she got the upper hand in some of the matches she did with her cousin and Nico. "Impressive, good form but still needs work. You can't always rely on your weapons. You will sometimes need to rely on our magic and other abilities." Alex said when she was finished with the first part of Sam's training.

"Follow me." Was all the Daughter of Loki said to the four other demigods. They were led up a stone path to a large house. "This is where we will stay until we are done with training. Also as I said before, every day here is an hour in the mortal world, so we will age as normal. Once we leave we will look a bit older that includes us, Magnus." She told her boyfriend. "We will age like normal?" "Yes, we will."

Showing them around, the dual haired girl showed them their personalized rooms. "It automatically knows what you would like to have. Think of it like the food that you eat at Camp Half-Blood." They were in awe as they turned around to just stare at this beautifully done house. Magnus cooked for the five of them, he took all of their favorites and had a giant (pun intended) meal planned out.

* * *

As the days continued for the five demigods they got stronger and stronger. Sam had finally accepted the fact that this was _her_ power, not Loki's. He would not control her anymore. She had mastered shape-shifting into any and all animals now it was time to start trying to change her appearance, like how Alex does. She started off simple, changing her hair color. _Easier said than done._ She thought.

Nico had finally stabilized the magic outwardly and was beginning to use it in his fighting. It actually worked well for him. He used both the magic from Loki and Hades together, not giving either magic the grounds to control him or one to overpower the other magic. He used his shadows as a means of transportation and the magic as different weapons and tools.

He was also starting to get the hang of using just Loki's power to help Sam get used to the feel of his magic around her. It worked, she was more confident about it. She now knew that she might be his daughter but that didn't mean he controlled her.

Magnus was training his stamina and his own magic with Alex. Nico was also helping him get adjusted to the other seasons. He could easily replicate winter, they dueled with their respective seasons. Magnus used his summer powers more for offense and his spring powers for defense and healing. He got used to fighting without Jack in his hand, with Jack fighting elsewhere also helped his stamina get better since whenever Jack defeated an enemy alone, he returns to Magnus and he gets the exhaustion of fighting that monster head on.

Annabeth was the hardest to train, at least in terms of raw power and magic. All she had from Loki was the Snake-Charmer ability and she could feed off of the negative emotions of others to use against them. Trap them in their own living hell. What Annabeth had discovered, was that she was Magnus's opposite. He was spring and summer, she was fall and winter. They completed each other. They were more empowered when they were together but also with their respective seasons out and about.

* * *

After staying in Alex's pocket dimension for a month they decided that they needed to get back to the mortal world. It had only been a day for them back home but they wanted to see their friends and families. Annabeth got over her aversion to Percy but she still wanted to have Thalia or Magnus with her whenever they were together. Percy understood that and was happy to finally get his girlfriend back. "So, how was training?" He asks the five demigods. "Good, we all improved and got control over all aspects of our powers." Sam told the Son of Poseidon with a smile on her face.

"We still need to train more to figure out how to fight all together. More Alex, Magus and I. Blitz, Hearth and Magus also could use some training together to see how well they can work better together and to fight all together and not rely so much on Hearth's magic, Magnus's healing, or Blitz's clothing/armor." Sam told him. He nods, understanding where she was coming from.


	26. Chapter 26

**Just a bit of planning for the finale, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Please be sure to R/R.**

* * *

Percy caught up with Annabeth and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, I was wondering… Would you want to walk with me?" Percy hoped she would say 'yes', but he knew it would take a long time for her not to be scared of him. Whatever Loki did to her when she was with him messed her up, she was terrified of him.

"Uh, sure. Would it be okay if Alex comes with us?" Annabeth asked. He smiled, "Yeah, sure. The more the merrier." Alex followed behind the couple as they started walking together. Percy pointed out some things to Annabeth and let her take her time around it all. It was nearing the evening and the horn was blown to call of the campers to dinner.

Alex and Sam all sat together with the Big Three children. While Annabeth asked Chiron if it was alright if she and her family could be together. He couldn't refuse the girl so for the next few days everything was going great for her and the newly reacquainted family.

However the peace that the family found disappeared when Randolph called his younger brother. "Fred, I know what Loki and Fenrir are planning. You need to get the children together, all of you need to hear this." Fred and Rebecca brought the four Chase children together and the other Demigods that knew of Loki, they all listened to what the eldest Chase member had to say.

And it wasn't good by any means.

* * *

"Loki is planning on releasing Fenrir from the island he is currently sealed away on. But to do that he would need a considerable amount of magic. He plans on stealing Sam, Alex and Annabeth's magic. He plans on using the three of them as some sort of offerings of power to him and his son. Fenrir's first target will be Magus, he wants to kill him. This time permanently, but to do that he would need magic to beat Frey's back. Both of them know of the powers at your control. They will be ready for you, so we need to figure out how to stop them before they start Ragnarok." Randolph told his family over the phone.

"Well this just went from bad to worse fast. Okay, Randolph, is there anything we can do?" Magnus asked his uncle. "Perhaps, but it will be dangerous." "All of our lives are at stake, what do we need to do, Randolph?" Annabeth didn't have any time for his riddles.

"The first thing we need to do is kill Fenrir, for good. The only one able to do that is Sumarbrander, Magnus' sword. However the only one who can wield the blade would be a worthy child of Frey. That being Magnus but he can't go to the island alone, that would be a death sentence for him. A child of Loki has to go with him, there is only one person that can withstand the power of Fenrir or Loki's Snake-Charmer ability. Alex, you can control all of the aspects of _his_ magic. You and Magnus need to go to the island and kill Fenrir. That is the only way to stop the Apocalypse from starting." Randolph told them.

Both Magnus and his girlfriend were prepared to kill him, he has been nothing but trouble for them. "Let's go, then. I'm ready to kill this asshole." Alex snarled. 'Wait you can't just go all by yourselves, that is crazy." Sam told her sister and the son of Frey. "We have no choice, Sam. We can finally put an end to this, an end to Fenrir _and_ Loki. Isn't that what you want?" Magnus asked her. "I do, but what about the other Children of Loki out there? All of them will feel their parent die. They won't know what to do, if they find out he or she was a god and try searching for him." Sam reasoned.

"That is true, I mean… Look at what happened with Pan. He faded and his followers and children of the Wild were all lost without him." Annabeth told the others who didn't know what happened in the Labyrinth. "So what would you have us do, Annie?" Magnus asks his cousin.

* * *

"What Randolph said about Killing Fenrir, that is a good move. But killing Loki wouldn't be a good idea, especially with such a powerful Clan like ours in the mix." "What do you mean Annabeth?" Rebecca asked her step-daughter. "If Fenrir is killed by Sumarbrander the suspicion will fall on Magnus and our family. If that happens he could be stripped of his powers or be sent to the Void."

"However, there is a way we can avoid that." Annabeth told her family and friends. "How?" Percy asked. He didn't know what Annabeth was coming up with, but whatever it was… It was a really good, really deadly plan.

"Magnus and I go, alone." An uproar was started because of what the Daughter of Athena had just said. "Will all of you shut up and listen?!" She shouted. "I wasn't done. There is a reason I wanted it to just be us. Magnus is the only one who can wield that blade, a blade that can kill anyone or anything, living immortal or dead. So I was thinking, if it was just us, Fenrir would think we would be giving up, surrendering ourselves to him and Loki. We would start to unseal his bindings but before he could escape we both pool all of our magic and powers into Sumarbrander and kill him."

Annabeth's explanation and plan was rolling around in everyone's heads, but there was one thing she forgot about. "What about his Snake-Charmer abilities?" Randolph asked. "We let him control us, Jack can make sure nothing happens to us while he has us." "Are you crazy?!" Jason yelled. "Yes, aren't we all somewhat insane is our own right? Why it would work is because he would think we were surrendering to him, in actuality we will kill him. Loki will feel his death and attempt to break out, that is where the Big Three kids come in."

"Why us?" "You aren't Norse Demigods, he won't be expecting your involvement. More than that, with all but one of the four elements missing he can't control you all." "Why wouldn't he be able to control them?" Piper asked. The blonde smiled at her, Magnus saw this and raised an eyebrow at the female blonde. "Fenrir. That's why he can't control them, right?" Magnus asked his cousin, knowing he was right.

"Exactly, with Loki still feeling the effects of one of his immortal children's deaths he wouldn't be in any right state of mind. That being said I know where we can keep him where he won't be a problem for anyone ever again."

"Where? He's a Norse God." Sam said. She looked to where she knew Percy and Nico were. "Tartarus. We put him in Night's Mansion." Nico and Percy froze in utter disbelief and shock at hearing what she had just said.

"Annabeth, you do realize that we would have to go back down there, right?" "No, we wouldn't, none of us would have to go there." "I don't get it?" Percy said. "Think about it, the only ways into the Pit would be through the Underworld or through the Doors of Death. All Nico and possibly Alex would have to do is go into the Underworld, open a portal to Night's domain and throw him in, no one can escape the pit, especially not a foreign God. That would make it so he never escapes, the Night Mother would never let such a possession go."

* * *

Everyone was staring at her like she was insane, she kind of was. They couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth but they all knew it was the best plan they had. However the Gods didn't share that opinion so the King and Queen of Olympus summoned her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus was outraged. "I am trying to make sure another war doesn't happen, more than that, the end of the damn world. If you have a problem with that, suck it up. We are the only one who can pull this off and live through this." She snapped her fingers and Alex appeared to take her back to Camp Half-Blood.

The Gods didn't know what to do because no one in their right mind would ever speak that way to Zeus or Hera. Apparently Annabeth didn't care what they thought. She and the other demigods went along with her plan, Gods be damned.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to Live-to-Forgive and Awesome writter for the reviews.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Please be sure to R/R.**

* * *

As the demigods focused on the plan Annabeth had come up with the gods were trying to figure out what the hell happened to Annabeth Chase to make her ignore them. Not all of the Gods were unhappy with Annabeth's new views of the Gods, Athena and Artemis being two of them. Hades was not far behind the two goddesses. They could care less about Zeus but had to follow him and Hera.

Athena was happy that her eldest daughter finally got out from Zeus' control but also thought of one hell of a plan to stop a mad god. Truth be told, Athena was very impressed with her daughter, but it didn't matter what she thought. All Zeus seemed to be raging on about was how ungrateful Annabeth was, news flash Zeus, no one cares!

Athena and Artemis helped the plan along from the sidelines, because if Zeus or Hera got even a whiff that they were helping then it would mean trouble for them.

* * *

Annabeth and Magnus were training to wield Sumarbrander together and combine their powers so they can take down that insane power-hungry wolf once and for all. Alex and Nico were together making an effective portal into the Night Mother's realm without her knowing, but that wasn't working. "We can't outsmart an ancient primal goddess. It's impossible." Nico told Alex one day after their training session.

"Didn't I tell you, Nico? Nothing is impossible with Norse magic." She grinned, and he shouted, "I'm not a Norse demigod! I'm Greek!" She slapped him on his head. "Stop talking nonsense. You are part Norse, you need to channel your powers, both sides of them, just like I taught you or this will never work." She left to find her sister.

Nico groaned in frustration at Alex and this entire situation they were put into. Again. Why does this always happen to them? Why can't they have a generation or hell even one damn year without a war or Gods or whatever threatening them?! He didn't get what the Gods fascination with them was, but he was done with all of it. After this he was done, Nico wanted out. No matter what.

Alex found Sam with the Chase boys. Just enjoying the view of the strawberry fields and just talking. The boys were asking Sam about her job as a Valkyrie, Magnus, being a daughter of Loki and a whole host of other things that would leave any other person thoroughly confused.

"Yo, Sam!" Alex waved to her sister, Sam turned at the sound of her voice. "Alex, please help. I didn't think the boys would be this…." She waved her hand in the boys' direction. "Interested?" Alex asks with a small smile. She nods and answers the boys questions with some pride in her voice, she even shapeshifts for them, getting them used to it.

"Cool! Can Annabeth do that? Can you Sam?" "I… Yes, I can but I choose not to. I don't have much control when it comes to my… _Father's_ powers. I don't use it that often, and the only time I do is when I, or another is in grave danger." "Is it true that you, Alex, Magnus and Annabeth are going to kill Fenrir and Loki?" Bobby asked the older teen.

The two children of Loki glanced at each other in uncertainty but tell the younger teen the truth. "We hope so. If we can kill them or contain the two of them then we can stop Ragnarok from occurring. That would keep a lot of Gods from dying." Sam told the boys.

"Can you do it? Kill them?" Matt asked seriously. He wanted to know if his half-sister and cousin were in danger of dying, they already told them that every day for them was a battle but he knew that both of the elder Chases were strong. "I don't know. We won't quit until it's done. We will protect you, all of you, even if it costs us our lives. That is just what being a demigod is all about." Alex smiled cockily.

Sam knew she was putting up a façade for the boys, she knew she was terrified of facing Loki, this time… Hopefully for good.

* * *

Annabeth was finally able to be with Percy without Magnus or Alex constantly there watching the couple. So as the couple finally had a moment together Percy wanted to do something special for his girlfriend. The two went into the ocean, Percy knew nothing would harm them since this was his father's domain but with the influx of Norse Gods he didn't want to take any chances.

Annabeth just floated in the water with her boyfriend. Safe, happy, and satisfied with life. "Percy, what would you say about me trying to live with my dad and step-mom?" "What brought this up all of a sudden?" "Loki, Magnus, my family. This new war we are in." She said. Not knowing what to really say in this instance he just takes her hand and squeezes to offer her some comfort.

At least for now.

Percy knew she and her cousin would have to go to that island that Fenrir was on. He just didn't want that day to be too soon, if she were to die, if either of them were to die it would break their (new) family. Both of the elder children had just reconnected with them. "Will you go back to San Francisco after all?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I really want to reconnect with my dad and my step-mom and my half-brothers but I also want to reconnect with Magnus." She sighed, but knew nothing will come of anything if she doesn't take action against Fenrir and Loki first.

The Son of Poseidon was about to say something but was stopped when Annabeth gasped and grabbed his arm. "Ann – " He didn't get to say anything as Annabeth screamed, "Get us out of here!" He used his water manipulation to propel them back to shore. There was something in the water, something dangerous, intent on killing them.

A giant sea serpent came roaring out of the water as Magnus, Jason and Sam rushed forward trying to kill it. Alex, Nico and Piper came to the two demigods of Poseidon and Athena and dragged them away from the fighting.

After the serpent was killed and Annabeth and Percy were in blankets, Jason and Percy asked the same thing. "What the _hell_ was THAT?!" The two Sons of the Big Three yelled at the Norse demigods. "A sea serpent, probably a child of Ran, she is the goddess of the Sea. But what people don't know is that she _is_ the sea. Her body makes up the oceans of the world in the Nine Worlds. Not even the Greeks or Romans have that kind of power. The Norse gods do." Sam explained.

"If that thing attacks again, what do we do?" "We kill it, and keep killing it until Ran and her husband get the hint. It was after Annabeth. Seems Loki and Fenrir are recruiting other Gods and Goddesses to their cause to start the end of the world." Alex tells the camp counselors.

"How can we protect her? How can we protect her family?" Jason asked the Norse demigods. "You can't. We have to stop Loki and Fenrir, we are the only ones who can. You all know that. Please, let Magnus and I do this. Then… We can forget all of this ever happened and go back to thinking that only our Gods exist." Annabeth told them turning away from the group.

"Annie, where are you going?" Magnus asked. "To train, we need it if we are going to kill Fenrir." Annabeth said, not turning back.

* * *

For the next few days Magnus and Annabeth were not seen, only during breakfast, lunch and dinner. They didn't participate in Capture the Flag either, all they did was go to sleep together. From thinking the other was dead to spending every waking moment with each other the cousins really missed each other. But it's no wonder, there family was ripped apart because of the Gods and Goddesses.

They trained their magic, wielding Sumarbrander, and figuring out how to come out from Fenrir's control with the Snake –Charmer ability of Loki's. Wielding Sumarbrander together felt very odd for the two, since they weren't used to it, but after a few reassurances form the sword himself the two were able to master him in just a few sessions.

Magnus got better at controlling his output of Frey's powers and also about using each of the seasons he possesses in sync. He had gotten used to using his Summer powers for offense and his Spring powers for defense or even use it as a mental shield.

Will trained him in conserving his healing powers until it was truly necessary and not just wasting his energy on little things, but when Magnus told him some of the battles he had been in in the past few months Will revised his statement about not using his healing recklessly. Will was surprised at all that Magnus had endured in such a short time of finding out the truth about himself and his family.

 **…**

After a week of training and other preparations the Chase cousins, the Children of the Big Three, and the two Daughters of Loki were ready to take down the two biggest foes that are threatening their world right now.

* * *

The four Big Three kids were with Sam, making sure that he could feel his son's death, that he would know what it was like to lose a part of himself. Alex and Nico were in the Underworld, awaiting the others with Loki. Hades had given them access to Tartarus so that the two would be able to drop him into Night's domain.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the final fight.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is the final fight.**

 **Thank you for all of the support, reviews, followers, and favorites that have been on this story.**

* * *

When Annabeth and Magnus Chase made it onto the island that Fenrir was sealed up on they felt the atmosphere around them change. It was oppressive and dark. Not knowing where it came from but having a pretty good idea, Magnus crept to the large crater that was made the last time he was there a few months ago.

He saw the bane of his existence, literally. Since his mother died, no, before that. Since Randolph's family died, Fenrir Wolf has had it out for him and his family. Well no more, he was done running, he would face him, and this time… End him.

For the sake of keeping up appearances Magnus called out to the wolf. "Fenrir!" He kept Jack on his chain around his neck for now. "Well, well, well. Son of Frey! What a pleasant surprise. Come to finish what you started all those months ago?" the blue eyed wolf taunted. Magnus didn't answer, but clenched his fists together.

"Come here, boy." He commanded. Magnus could feel the magic working as he took the first steps toward killing this monster. The blonde's eyes were glazed over but what the wolf didn't know was that he had a trump card, someone who can counteract the Snake-Charmer ability.

His cousin, Annabeth.

Magnus made his way to the center of the crater, looking at Fenrir with dull eyes. If wolves' could smile this one would be grinning like a madman. Actually, his Father _is_ a madman so that counts. Magnus had a small smirk on his lips as he got closer to what looked to be certain death for him. "Untie my bonds." The wolf tells the blonde immortal boy. Magnus does.

When he was halfway done with untying the rope that was around the giant wolf he stopped and started backing away from the monster. "What is this? Untie me!" Fenrir screamed, Magnus didn't come back, he didn't listen to the command.

"What? How is this possible?" Fenrir demanded. "Sorry, Fenrir. You will never win, not even your _Father_ can escape his own demise." Magnus spoke calmly to the wolf, as if they were friends. "You believe you can win against Loki? Against myself? You were a fool to come back here. I will rip you apart!" He trashed in his bindings but didn't go free.

Magnus was waiting for something, and Fenrir was too angry to figure that out. Magnus was glad he asked Blitz to make him more of the rope that could bind the wolf, if not he and Annabeth would be dead already.

Then the ground crunched as another blonde came out of hiding, she was the one controlling Magnus when Fenrir was trying to order him to set him free. "You…! Who are you?" The wolf was shocked as he stared at the two cousins who were mirror images of themselves. One female, one male.

The blonde did not answer the monster.

"Two of the same Clan can slay magic at its core. One of Light and one of Darkness, combined together can destroy evil once and for all. Two that control the Seasons, can kill with the Sword of Light. A pure and darkened heart can slay the Apocalypse Bringer. The Bringer of Death and the END." Annabeth spoke in a clear, yet eerie voice.

The wolf had no idea what any of that could mean, but the one thing he did know was: these two will kill and his Father, Loki would die before the Apocalypse would start. The entirety of the Norse world would break, the Nine Worlds either be brought together or be ripped apart.

"Seasons of Spring and Summer, heed my call. A Son of Summer wishes your power." "Seasons of Autumn and Winter, heed my call. A Daughter of Winter wishes your power." Both cousins said in unison. Fenrir could feel the power around the two building. There was nothing he could do, but watch as they gained the power of the season they were chosen by the Gods of Old.

 **…**

He knew that this was his end.

Magnus Chase called out Sumarbrander. Together with his cousin, both Chase demigods awakened the true power they held within themselves. Wielding Sumarbrander together they stood on either side of the giant wolf, both hands on the blade handle they plunged the Sword of Light into Fenrir's chest. Killing him instantly. The wolf began to fade as the two dropped the sword but were exhausted beyond words as they fell unconscious in each other's embrace.

* * *

The poison dripped on his face and chest was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling right now. Fenrir was dead, that much he was certain of. But how? How had someone killed the immortal wolf? "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He breathed heavily as he kept screaming.

The God of Magic screamed in absolute rage as he felt his son die. He screamed and wailed in agony. The two Children of Lightning, Son of the Sea, Daughter of the Underworld, and Daughter of Magic heard the mad Gods' screams.

"They did it. It's time to end this, once and for all." Sam told the Greek and Roman children.

"Who killed him? WHO KILLED MY SON?!" Loki demanded, his magic ripped out of his body as the demigods were blown back by the rage in his voice. His daughter answered him. "Magnus and Annabeth Chase."

As Loki was severely weakened by his sons' death the demigods could do bind and restrain his power and take him to the Underworld so that Nico and Alex can seal in Tartarus, in the Night Mother's Domain.

Her realm was one not even the Norse God of Magic and Manipulation could escape.

The Son of Hades and Loki worked their magic together to open a portal into the deepest part of the world. Nico kept it steady as he focused on opening the right portal. Alex imagined the Night's Mansion, as Nico described it to him. Then when the right portal was opened and could be kept open with minimal concentration by the two, they thought of their darkest memories and fears into the open. Bringing out the Night Mother was risky but something that had to be done.

Nico contacted the Night Goddess by telepathy and had her grant access to her true domain. Now all they were waiting for was the Norse God to appear with his captors. After a few minutes they arrived, Sam led her Father to the edge of the Abyss. She nods to her brother and Nico.

The two say the spell in unison and Loki falls into Tartarus.

* * *

As Sam and Alex navigate the waters close to Fenrir's island the other demigods were fearful of the fate of their friends. The group ran across the sandy shore to the crater in the middle of the island. They found the two cousins unconscious and embracing each other.

They were fully exhausted from using that much magic and killing an immortal.

The demigods brought them back onto the ship they were using and had Percy use his powers over the oceans to speed up their time. They arrived back in Boston. They all agreed to take the two Chases Cousins to the Chase Mansion. They deserved to be with their family when they awoke.

So that is what they did.

The ones that stayed with the two were Alex and Sam who never left Magnus' side. Percy and Thalia were always with the blonde Chase female whenever her half-brothers, step-mother, uncle or dad came into her room to check on her recovery.

A week passed and Magnus awoke with Alex kissing him fully and Sam hugging the life out of him. His family was right their hugging him and asking questions about his health. Another three weeks passed unto the Daughter of Athena woke up. The three constantly in the room were Percy, Thalia and Magnus. Sam and Alex passed through a lot of the times the three crashed from staying up.

A month passed and Annabeth Chase had woken up fully healed and she received the same treatment that her cousin got. Her friends and family celebrated their success about fully stopping Ragnarok. The Gods of all three pantheons wanted an explanation to all of the madness that had been happening for the past few months.

Annabeth and Magnus explained to each set of Gods what had happened. Both demigods didn't want this life anymore so they asked their respective Kings and Queens for a break.

"We don't want to live in constant fear, we want to have a life but we can't if you keep throwing us into your wars. I want to reconnect and spend time with my family. I want to be able to have a family of my own without have to worry about whether or not they will be hunted down and killed for what they are." Both demigods pled their case.

The All-Father gave Magnus, Alex, Blitz, Hearth and Sam a chance to be normal for a change. Zeus and Hera were reluctant to let the Chase female out of their sights but agreed because they knew they would most likely be killed by Annabeth Chases' cousin.

The Chase Family, and all those who helped with Loki and Fenrir were able to finally be free of the burdens of being pawns of the Gods. They were able to live their lives the way they wanted to, not the way someone else wanted them to.


End file.
